Feels like Tonight
by Just Yesterday
Summary: COMPLETE.Season 5 BL fic Minor spoilers. I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and a a huge family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together. With Brooke's return to Tree hill, what does that mean for everyone she left behind? NH
1. What might have been

**Title:** Feels like Tonight

**Author**: D Sollers  
**Subject:** Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. _"I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either. 

**Author's Notes:** I haven't had time to write and even if I had the time, I am surely lacking the inspiration. But alas- I am bored and need something better to do with my time other than watching old reruns on the soap channel. 

Anywho- if you're in the mood for some great music, listen to Daughtry's CD. Some of his songs are total BL songs. I am making a BL video to one of his songs and I will post the link as soon as it is completed. 

**Prologue**

**What might have been**

**_New York, 2009_**

"Thanks for tonight Brooke," Lucas said with a smile. He stared down at the brunette beside him as they walked up the steps to his apartment and he grabbed a hold of her hand. "I've missed you... I've missed us." 

The smile that was moments ago on Brooke's face disappears and she pulls away from him. With her body against his front door, she corrects him. "You're drunk Lucas... and you're still hurt about Peyton." 

"I'm not drunk, I've been drinking but I. Am. Not. Drunk." He took his time with the last few words, as he placed his fingers against her lips and leaned towards her. 

With her eyes cast down, she bite her lip. They both knew what was happening even before his lips crashed down on hers. As his mouth met hers, Brooke's mouth escaped a cry. 

She couldn't do this, not with him. 

It took everything in her to pull away from the kiss, from the boy that she had tried so desperately to stop loving even after he had chosen her best friend. Things between Lucas and her had been too hard in high school, they would never make it now. 

"Bye Luke." 

Lucas couldn't believe it was happening again. Seeing Brooke walk away from him, while he stood their powerless to stop it was something that he was use to. But this wasn't high school anymore. 

"Brooke- wait..." 

They had both had a significant amount of alcohol that night, Lucas was sure. Between the first few drinks at the bar where the bartender had believed they were celebrating their engagement, to dinner and then to the carriage ride where the driver had given them free champagne. 

He wasn't sure what had gotten in to him but he had enjoyed their night together. It had been years since he had been alone with her and even longer since he had really listened to her. 

She had talked all night about the changes in her life, the start of her fashion line and the success that everyone saw in her future. She had opened up about having her mother back in her life, something she wasn't sure was going to be a permanent thing. 

"Lucas, what do you want from me?" 

Her question was honest and he was at a loss for words. What did he want? He couldn't ask for anything because he couldn't give anything. His choices had been in high school, where he had chosen the curly haired blonde over the brunette vixen. A decision he struggled with everyday. 

"Do you think about us?" 

The question escaped his lips before he had time to really think about the aftermath. For a moment, he thought as if perhaps he had imagined saying it but as his eyes stared into hers, he knew it hadn't gone unheard. 

"Excuse me?" 

Her hands found her hips and she glared at him, angry that he would bring up such a question. He knew he was treading on deep water but he honestly didn't care. If she did, everything that he had secretly felt over the past couple of years could finally be in the open. 

_And if she didn't... _

He could blame it on the alcohol. 

"You showed up tonight," he said. "Tonight was the most important night of my life and no one showed up..." 

Brooke blinked back tears as she struggled with what to say. "Your mom is in England Lucas," she reminded him. "And Haley and Nathan have little James..." 

"And Peyton?" 

She looked down to the ground, not wanting to comment on why Peyton hadn't showed up. The truth was, she didn't know and that bothered her. Her friendship with Peyton had become a distant memory, something they both put on the back burner after promising not to. 

"It's going to be morning soon," Brooke said finally. 

He nodded his head, his eyes staring up at the sky above them. It had been a long night for the both of them and the effects the alcohol had over him were beginning to wear off. "Answer me one question Brooke and I promise I'll leave you alone." 

Her voice was uneasy as she whispered a small okay. 

"If it wasn't for Peyton, could we have had that future?" 

She bit her lip and trembled. "What future?" 

"The one we talked about, the summers on the beach and the winters in the south of France? Where you would buy cookies and I would coach the little league?" 

With a shake of her head, she answered him. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together." 

"Then why..." 

Brooke cut him off before he could continue. 

"But like you said Luke, that was without Peyton." 

TBC... 

Thoughts? Flames? Let me know! 


	2. Where'd You Go?

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

Author's Notes: I haven't had time to write and even if I had the time, I am surely lacking the inspiration. But alas- I am bored and need something better to do with my time other than watching old reruns on the soap channel.

Anywho- if you're in the mood for some great music, listen to Daughtry's CD. Some of his songs are total BL songs. I am making a BL video to one of his songs and I will post the link as soon as it is completed.

Chapter One

Where'd You Go?

**New York 2011**

"I need a change."

Brooke sighed dramatically, taking a break from her sketches and staring up at her mother. When her mother said nothing but continued to stare at the figures in front of her, Brooke cleared her throat.

"I'm thinking about opening a shop in Tree hill."

This statement caused her mother to laugh, her eyes finally darting up from the paper in front of her. "Why in the world would you do that? Nobody goes to Tree Hill for fashion Brooke."

Brooke stood up and leaned against the front of her desk. She knew that her mother wasn't going to understand her attachment to Tree hill but she had to at least explain where her thoughts were coming from. "It's who I am mom," she said finally.

"Brooke, you love New York..."

It was true, there was no denying that Brooke loved the city life of New York. Between the museums, the shops, the restaurants... New York had been the one place in the world that Brooke loved.

"I miss Tree Hill, I haven't seen my friends in forever... Little James is going to be four years old and I haven't seen him since he was two!"

The laughter in her mothers voice fell and she glared up at her daughter. "This isn't about some boy is it Brooke?"

Some boy?

"I won't have you throwing away everything we have worked for..."

Brooke shook her head, angry at her mothers words. "Everything we've worked for? I've been busting my ass with this clothing line since I was seventeen! You've been around for a little over a year and suddenly you think you're the one running the show! This is my company mom, not yours."

"You're right," her mother said. She stood up and walked closer to Brooke, her eyes never leaving her daughters. "If you turn your back on it now, you'll lose everything. You're only something if you're here in New York. Back in Tree Hill all you are..."

Brooke bit back tears. "A failure? A slut? Second best? Go ahead mom, tell me everything I've already heard."

Her mom sighed.

"I want more out of my life than this." Her hands flew up in the air, indicating that she was talking about everything that New York had offered her. A bright future, a fancy house and endless supplies of one nights stands that could never go anywhere because Brooke's heart just wasn't in it.

"You don't always get what you want Brooke," her mother began to say. "You should know that by now."

**Tree Hill, 2011**

There was something about summer in Tree hill that Lucas had always loved. Perhaps it reminded him of his childhood, days spent on the beach with his mother and Haley. Perhaps it was the memories he had of his senior year and how the majority of it was spent with Brooke.

Still, as he stepped onto the beaches of Tree Hill he couldn't help but think of Peyton. She was coming home today, something he had been looking forward to and dreading since Haley had told him the news.

In the distance he could see his nephew running into the water, his mother close behind. He began jogging towards his family, grabbing James up into his arms.

"Uncle Luke!"

The little boys laughter warmed Lucas' heart as he stood him back down and he wrapped his left arm around Haley's shoulder. "How's my best friend?" He asked quietly, as the two watched James begin to dig for seashells.

"I've been better," Haley admitted honestly.

He nodded his head, all to aware of what she was feeling because he was feeling it to. Nathan had distanced himself from everyone he cared about, including his wife and son.

"I just don't know how to reach him anymore," she sighed. "I feel like I'm losing him."

Lucas ran his hand up and down Haley's back, offering her any sort of comfort he could. "I know it feels like that now Hales but Nathan's going to come around. He loves you and he loves James."

"I can't do it anymore Luke..."

Haley seemed tired, for the most part that is something Lucas rarely saw. She was always so brave and strong, something he had always admired about her. But the look of defeat staring back at him, was something he had never seen.

"You and Nathan are going to make it," Lucas said sternly.

Her lips curled into a smile and she took a deep breath. Staring into the ocean, she waited for him to continue but was met by silence. "What makes you so sure?"

"Brooke."

The brunettes name took Haley by surprise as she turned to look at her best friend in confusion. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"What she said at your wedding is true for all of us. If you and Nathan don't make it, the rest of us won't."

Haley leaned into Lucas and smiled sadly. "We could all use a little hope," Haley whispered, mirroring the exact words that Brooke had once spoken.

**New York, 2011**

"This is ridiculous, you know that right?"

Brooke smiled as she zipped her suitcase. Looking up at her mother and nodding her head, Brooke began to talk. "It meant the world to hear you say that you were proud of me, proud of who I'd become..."

"Brooke, I am proud of you."

There was a photo on her dresser, from high school. It was taken the day she won the schools election and her student body had elected her class president. She smiled at the memory, at something that she had worked so hard to accomplish and had done it on her very own with the help of a few friends.

"What you've done here, building a company from the bottom up and being only 22? Do you know how many people want what you have? How many people fight for until their 30s or 40s and you're just going to walk away from it all? From LA and Paris and the celebrities that want to wear your clothes?"

Brooke sighed, knowing that her mother would never understand what she was feeling. Clothes over Bro's meant a lot to her but it had cost her something far more valuable. Somewhere between satin fabric and the money that she had been able to raise, she had lost herself.

"You know who you are, most people don't. So they lie... They're afraid people might find out who they are before they figure it out themselves..."

"I know you're proud of me," Brooke admitted. She looked around her bedroom, taking in the sight of everything that she would be leaving behind. "But I'm not."

Her mother shook her head, angry at how her daughter was behaving and more importantly how stubborn.

"I want this life mom, I've wanted it since I was a little girl and Peyton and I use to play dress up with your clothes." She smiled, remembering a time where Peyton and her were the best of friends and nothing could have come between them, especially not a boy. Her eyes fixed on the picture by her bedside, a group shot taken on Nathan and Haley's wedding day.

"But not at the expense of this one," she said as she took a hold of the photo. "It's missing here in New York, I don't go out unless it's to do with this company... I don't make friends because you convince me people are just after my status, I don't date because I'm scared they're just after my money or my body..."

Her mother glared at her, placing the glass of wine down on the table. "So this is about a boy."

"No mom!" Brooke shouted. She walked to her bedroom door and opened it, pointing for her mom to leave. "It's about so much more than just a boy," she sighed. "It's about friendship and family and support..."

Brooke's mother was speechless, she knew there was no point on continuing so she began to walk to the door. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"I'll take care of things here in New York, I give you two weeks Brooke. You're going to realize that the life you left behind doesn't even hold a candle to the life you're giving up here. When that boy breaks your heart all over again, I'll be here and so will your company. And you'll see, I was right all along."

With that, Brooke's mother was gone. Brooke leaned against her bedroom door, tears threatening to fall but she pushed them away. Her mother didn't know what she was talking about, she wasn't returning for Lucas.

She was returning to Tree Hill to find her way back to the person she was, back to the person capable of falling in love again. Perhaps then, she'd be able to find the person who was meant for her.

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Lucas knocked quietly on the door, contemplating turning around and leaving before Peyton opened the door. Just as he was beginning to chicken out, the door opened and his ex girlfriend smiled back at him.

"Luke!"

Peyton threw her arms around him as he took a moment to take in just how beautiful she was. Her blonde hair was curled loosely and fell to her shoulders. Gone were the shirts she wore in high school, tributes to her favorite bands and in their place a fashionable top that looked more like something Brooke would wear, then Peyton.

"I heard you were back," he said quietly as the two broke apart. He smiled for a moment, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets in effort to not pull her into another hug. "I've missed you Peyt."

The words were sincere and she smiled back at him.

"I've missed you too."

Neither Lucas or Peyton knew exactly what to say, how to end the silence that they were in. With a small laugh, Peyton turned her head towards the door. "You want to come in or something?" She offered, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I should probably be going..." Lucas knew that they had things they needed to discuss, hard feelings that had been swept under the rug for the time being. "I've got plans tonight," he admitted honestly.

Well, almost honestly.

Truth was, his plans came in the form of his beautiful editor and a movie night back at his apartment. They weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend but whatever it was had lasted a little over six months.

"Me too actually," she smiled.

"A date," she added.

Lucas gulped, surprised as a tinge of jealousy ran through him. Peyton was back in town for only a night and already she was dating someone?

"That's good, I mean I guess... I'm happy for you Peyton, I really am."

She laughed and reached out and touched his shoulder. "With Nathan actually, Haley called and asked me to get Nathan out of the house. It seems as if I'm her last hope." She took a moment before continuing. "No worries Luke, I'm not off the market."

Lucas nodded his head but said nothing.

"I guess I'll see you some other time then," Peyton sighed. Leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, she turned around and headed back into her house.

"See you around, Lucas Scott."

_**TBC...** _

_**Alrighty- what are you thinking? I am trying to follow the spoilers that we have gotten for the new season of OTH but I am going my own way with them. How so? Like for instance, Peyton still lives in her house, MOLLY is not involved in this story at all. There will be some Leyton in this story but I promise you that it will always come back to Brooke/Lucas.** _


	3. The Start of Something New

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

Author's Notes: I haven't had time to write and even if I had the time, I am surely lacking the inspiration. But alas- I am bored and need something better to do with my time other than watching old reruns on the soap channel.

Anywho- if you're in the mood for some great music, listen to Daughtry's CD. Some of his songs are total BL songs. I am making a BL video to one of his songs and I will post the link as soon as it is completed.

**Chapter Thre****e**

**Start of Something New**

**New York, 2011 **

Brooke leaned her head against the chair to her desk and sighed. It was past 11:30 on a Friday night and she was stuck on yet another design.

"Are you sure about this?"

Her eyes opened at the sound of her assistants voice and she nodded her head. "This is probably the best decision I've made in a really long time."

Millicent didn't argue with the brunette as she handed her a cup of coffee. "What time is your flight?" She questioned, sitting down at the chair in front of her boss.

"6:30 tomorrow morning."

"I just wanted to say thank you, you've been a great boss to me..."

Brooke smiled at the young girl, grinning from ear to ear at the transformation the girl had made. When she had first applied for the job, the girl was lacking any sort of fashion that reminded her of the clothes Haley had worn when they had first met. But much to Brooke's approval, the girl before her sat in a creme colored business suit and a white camisole underneath.

"You've been a great assistant," Brooke said. She opened the first shelf of her desk and pulled out an envelope. "Just consider it a thank you," Brooke winked. "You're going to be working with my mother for the next couple of weeks and I know how much of a..."

Millicent laughed. "Headache?"

"I was going to say bitch but headache is a nicer word." Brooke tapped her finger against the desk and shook her head. "I hope she can handle this."

Millicent shrugged her shoulders and watched as Brooke took a sip of her coffee. "Well if there's a problem, I could always call Rachel."

_Rachel. _

Brooke smiled at the mention of her friends name, all to aware that she hadn't actually seen her friend in several months. But still, the red headed girl that had once been her enemy had proven to be one of her best allies in New York City. As an up and coming model, Rachel knew the ins and outs of the fashion world.

"Is she back from Paris?" Brooke questioned.

Millicent nodded her head and pointed to the message pad in front of Brooke. "She called a week ago to let you know, I told you about your messages..."

"I guess I just forgot, I've had a lot of things on my mind."

There was silence for a minute and Brooke stood up. She gave Millicent a quick hug and grabbed a hold of her purse, pointing towards the sketches on her desk.

"Will you make sure..."

Millicent cut her off with a wave of her hand. "No problem Brooke, have a fun time in..."

Brooke smiled.

"Tree Hill."

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Peyton's voice caught Nathan off guard as he turned his wheelchair towards her. It had been two years since he had seen her last, and even though her clothes were different... underneath it all was still the same Peyton Sawyer he had once called his girlfriend.

Nathan groaned, aware that he too had gone through a drastic change. She hadn't been around when he had his accident, let alone what had caused it.

"I could say the same for you."

He turned his back away from her, hoping that his attitude would send her in the other direction. Nathan didn't like being rude but he needed his space, something Haley wasn't understanding.

"Well your wife said you were outside moping," Peyton sighed as she walked towards him, a basketball in her hands. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to play a little one on one? Like old times?"

Nathan looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Have you noticed anything?"

"That you need a shower and a clean shave? Yeah, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Peyton smiled at her sarcasm but Nathan wasn't impressed. He waited for her to touch on the subject at hand, the fact that he was in a wheelchair and could no longer play the way he use to.

"Or that you've put on a few pounds?" She smirked.

This wasn't unusual for the two of them, fighting was what they did the best. "Damn it! I'm in a wheel chair Peyton, I can't play anymore," he growled.

She threw the ball into the hoop and turned back to look at him, her hands firmly on her hips. "You can't or you won't?" She questioned him. "Since when did you become such a baby Nathan?"

"Since when did you become such a bitch?"

She threw him the ball and he caught it.

"Oh, I forgot. You've always been one."

He used all his strength to launch the ball towards the basket and watched as it missed the net. He shook his head, angry at missing such a simple shot.

"It's going to come back Nate, you just have to fight for it."

Peyton tossed the ball back at him, this time he missed catching it. "Maybe but I'll never play the same why I use to."

"I wasn't talking about basketball."

Nathan looked up at her confused by her words and she took a moment to spin the wheelchair around so that they could face his house. In the dining room window, Nathan could see Haley and James sitting down to dinner. Haley was smiling from ear to ear over something James was telling her and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

He found himself thinking about the last time he told her how beautiful she was, and he couldn't remember. "What if it's too late?" He asked Peyton quietly.

Peyton sighed.

"I can't believe that," she whispered. "And neither should you."

He turned towards her, smiling slightly.

"Is this about Lucas and you or is this about Haley and me?"

She blushed, her cheeks turning a deep red and she shrugged her shoulders. A small grin crossed her lips as she stared off into the distance.

"Maybe a little bit of both."

**New York, 2011**

Brooke hated airports, so much more than she hated flying on planes. There was a delay on when her flight was going to take off, and Brooke was trying her best to read the latest issue of cosmopolitan.

A man sat down next to her and she shifted her weight in the chair, not bothering to look up at the stranger. Turning the page to her magazine, Brooke looked up when the man cleared his throat.

"What do you want?"

She raised her eyebrow, staring intently at the man beside her. Instantly, her frown turned into a smile and she threw her arms around him. "Chase! I can't believe it's really you," she smiled at her ex boyfriend.

"Me either, I saw you a few minutes ago when you got your Starbucks but I couldn't believe it was actually you."

Brooke smiled and ran her hand through her hair, embarrassed that she was dressed in a pair of Capri's and a tee shirt. "This is amazing! How have you been?"

He shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand up and down her arm. "I've been good, what about you? You're queen of fashion or something like that! I saw you on the television the other day," Chase boasted.

"Yeah," Brooke blushed. She nodded her head, proud of everything that she had accomplished and in no way was ready to leave behind. "It's great actually, I'm thinking about opening up a store in Tree Hill."

He nodded his head and pointed to her ticket. "Is that where you're headed?"

"Yeah... What about you? Talk to me!"

Just as he was about to say something, a pregnant woman approached the two of them and glared down at Chase. The woman was beautiful, there was no doubt in Brooke's mind. She had dark brown hair that was held up in a ponytail and she had very little makeup on.

"Chase, who is this?"

Chase smiled up at the woman in front of Brooke and Brooke felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She turned towards Chase, amazed that this was his girlfriend and found herself holding back a laugh. "Is this your girlfriend?" Brooke questioned, a small smile forced on her lips.

"Wife actually," the brunette cut him off. "And you are?"

Brooke stood up uncomfortably and offered the woman her hand to shake. "I'm Brooke Davis, Chase and I went to high school together."

"You're Brooke Davis?"

Brooke bit her lip, realizing that Chase had probably mentioned her name in passing as being an ex of his. She shifted uncomfortably, hoping that she hadn't caused any tension between the two.

"I love Clothes over Bro's! I can't wait to see the fall collection," the girl beamed.

Brooke turned towards Chase and nodded her head, aware that he hadn't said anything to his wife about her. To this woman, all she was was a fashion designer. Had their relationship meant nothing to him?

Did she care?

Deciding that she already knew the answer, Brooke turned towards Chase. "You have a beautiful wife," she grinned. "Congratulations, both of you."

With that, she gathered her things and headed towards the terminal, wanting nothing more than to get away from Chase and his wife. How was it, that another one of her friends had fallen in love and managed to get married? Brooke wondered to herself if perhaps there was a chance for her to fall in love as well.

Brooke sighed to herself, realizing that falling in love was never the problem. She had been in love before, she had lost herself so deeply in that love that when it fell apart... she never wanted to feel like that again.

"Now boarding for flight 9025, non stop to Tree Hill."

_**Tree Hill, 2011 **_

Lucas turned over in bed, having woken up to the sound of his alarm. He snuggled against Lindsay's back, taking a moment to place a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder blade.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned as he turned her around to face him. She bit the bottom of her lip, a nervous habit that drove him crazy. "Thanks for staying over," Lucas said. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled himself away from her. Lucas made his way across the room and headed towards the bathroom.

She pulled the sheet around her bare chest and giggled as she placed her head against his pillow. There was something about Lucas Scott that made her feel like a school girl, experiencing her first crush.

When the water from the shower turned on, she took a moment to go over the contents of his room. The top of his dresser was lined with photos of him and his family, the desk had a few of him and his nephew. The single night table beside his bed, that his alarm clock and favorite book rested at.

Lindsay reached over and grabbed a hold of the familiar book, a Steinbeck book that she herself had read over and over. Pulling open the book, she glanced at the writing inside.

_I can't believe I'm actually reading another one of your books Luke but I guess if I get to choose the prize then it will be worth it. I can't wait for your next letter. I love you more than you'll ever know. Love Always, Brooke _

Brooke?

Lindsay shut the book and placed it back on the night table, wondering quietly to herself where she had heard that name before. She remembered seeing that name mentioned in his first novel but had never put together that they had been a couple. His novel had been about two people's struggle to come together, the story represented his past relationship with an ex that Lindsay was all too familiar with.

She heard the water to the shower turn off and she snuggled back under the covers, wanting nothing more than to forget what she had just read. Competing with Peyton was enough for Lindsay, she didn't want to compete for Lucas' heart with Brooke as well.

_**Tree Hill, 2006** _

_"Okay, putting aside the fact that I do look pretty good considering I've been on a plane for like... a day and a half... You can't ambush me at the airport with flowers and a nicely tanned, end of summer body considering the way we left things." _

_Brooke turned to look at Karen and realized that Lucas hadn't shown up at the airport for her, but for his mother. "Three months ago," she finished. She did her best not to blush, embarrassed at herself. "Okay..." _

_"Actually, I'm just here to pick up my mom from New Zeland," he explained. "I didn't think you were coming back until tomorrow." _

_Brooke smiled slightly. "You thought wrong. Oh look! There's my cab, quick maybe you can tell me you love me or something." She doesn't give him time to say anything, as she brushed past him and headed out the door. _

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Brooke grabbed a hold of the last of her bags and turned towards Mouth. "Thank you for picking me up, I kind of wanted to surprise Haley," Brooke explained.

"You're going to surprise way more than that!" Mouth laughed as he thought about the faces of their friends when they realized Brooke was back in town. Not to mention the shock for Lucas and his semi girlfriend, Lindsay.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders a small smile forming on her lips. "You know me, I like to make an impression." She took a hold of the lightest bags and Mouth carried the three others as they made it out towards his car.

"It's good to have you home Brooke," Mouth said finally.

Brooke looked over her shoulder as they left the airport behind and nodded her head.

"It's good to be home."

_TBC... _

_That's twice in one day! Yay me! Please read & review, I love to know what you're thinking. _


	4. I'll be there for you

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to write a quick thank you note to everyone who has reviewed, they're great. Also, I just wanted everyone to know that I will still be including spoilers in this story- but with my own tweak on them. That being said, there will be a little bit of Leyton but by no means am I a fan and this story is going to be eventually a BL fic.

**Chapter Four**

**I'll be there for you**

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"Thanks Mouth," Brooke said once again as they arrived at the hotel. "You've always been a great friend."

He nodded his head, taking a moment to turn towards her. "Why are you really here Brooke?" He questioned, wanting to know the truth and knowing that Brooke would never be able to lie to him.

"I've missed my friends," she admitted. He stared into her green eyes, ones that use to dance with excitement and he shook his head. He hated being lied to, more than he hated not being apart of Brooke's life anymore. "I lost my way in New York, I'm just hoping a little rest and relaxation is the best way to get me back."

Mouth nodded his head as he opened the car door. He paused for a moment and turned towards Brooke. "You know... I never got a chance to tell you that you're the strongest person I know."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders, leaning his head against the back of the seat. "You loved Lucas, you might pretend that you didn't but you loved him. And you let him go, something I've never been able to do."

Brooke sighed, knowing that he was talking about his unrequited feelings for Rachel. Sometimes, Brooke wished she could just force Rachel into a relationship with Mouth. That Mouth would be the one to tame Rachel's wild ways. But love didn't work like that, she knew first hand that you can't help who you love.

"You gotta do what you gotta do..."

Mouth nodded his head. "I have to get back to work. But it was nice seeing you again, call me. We can have dinner or something."

"I'd love that," Brooke admitted honestly.

She took a minute to get her bags out of the car and headed towards her hotel room, turning back to give Mouth one last wave goodbye.

**New York, 2011**

"Did Brooke go over what we expect you to do?"

Millicent nodded at the woman, pausing briefly to go over the check list that was connected to her clip board. There were several messages that Brooke left Millicent in charge of canceling, along with the basics that she did every day including: answering phones, taking down notes during meetings and running errands.

"I still can't believe that girl of mine," Victoria said as she rummaged through her daughter's desk. "Opening a shop in Tree Hill? Such a foolish idea."

Millicent walked towards the office door and turned around. "Brooke's been successful this far," Millicent offered as she turned back around. "Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Excuse me?" Victoria said, looking up from the desk and staring at the younger girl whom she had told Brooke to fire, repeatedly.

Millicent shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I just think that... I know that Brooke has a good head on her shoulders. She's going to make the right decisions for this company and for herself."

"You're just like her, foolish." Victoria laughed. "She's going to come running back here, after Lucas breaks her heart again. You'll see. You'll both see."

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Tree Hill had changed, since Brooke had left. Besides the new Starbucks on Windmill and a new cafe a corner block away from Karen's, there was also a new grade school being built. But as she drove through town in the convertible she had rented, she found herself heading towards the one thing that she knew hadn't changed.

Taking a moment, Brooke stopped her car in front of the River Court. It had always been like a second home to her, the one place that she felt safe. She smiled briefly, leaning her head against the steering wheel and allowing herself to fully realize, exactly where she was

Where it all started.

"Brooke? Is that you?"

She opened her car door, amazed at the man standing in front of her. "How are you Skills?" Brooke asked, stepping out of the car and approaching the River Court.

"I'm good ma, how about you?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I'm glad to be home," Brooke said simply as the two walked towards the picnic table. "James?" Brooke asked, her mouth wide in shock at seeing her God son. He had grown so big since he last saw her and looked so much like his mother.

"You got so big," Brooke said bringing the little boy into a hug. "I know you don't remember me but I'm your..."

James pulled away from her and took a step back. He had seen pictures of the woman in front of him and had heard stories. Each year for his birthday and for Christmas, he would get presents with gift tags that had her name on it.

"You're my God parent," he cut her off. "Uncle Luke is my God father and you're my God mother."

Brooke smiled as she nodded her head, aware of just how smart the little boy was. She took a seat next to him and decided that visiting Haley would have to wait. "Do you play basketball?" Brooke asked quietly.

The little boy nodded his head and smiled sadly. "Daddy and Uncle Luke use to bring me here so that I could watch them play."

"I use to watch them play here too," Brooke added. She knew that with Nathan's accident, that he probably didn't spend a lot of time on the River Court anymore. But judging by how James was talking, he wasn't spending much time with his son either.

Skills bounced the basketball around the court and Brooke cheered. "How's Bevin?" Brooke asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"We broke up during college. I heard she's living in San Diego and dating a Laker's player."

Brooke sighed. So much had changed since she had left for New York. Chase was married and expecting a baby, Nathan had an accident and his relationship with his family was falling apart and somewhere along the way Bevin and Skills had broken up.

She thought briefly about Peyton, wondering how her former best friend was and who she was dating but decided it was in her best interest not to know.

"Well, I should get going," Brooke said as she turned towards little James. "It was good seeing you," Brooke smiled as she kissed the boys forehead. "Maybe you and I can catch a movie later in the week?"

James eyes darted from Skills to Brooke. "Brooke! I'm racing in this soapbox derby this weekend...Skills and Uncle Lucas built my car. You should come and see me race!"

"Sure buddy, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Brooke gave a small wave to Skills before heading off towards the rental car and driving off. As she drove towards Haley's house, her mind kept going over everything that she had missed out on. "I've got to start somewhere," she murmured to no one but herself as she pulled into Haley and Nathan's driveway.

_"How much for a broken heart and a side of regret?"_

Even as the words replay in her head, she can see herself standing in front of Haley, saying them. She was sincere, offering a friendship to someone who didn't think much of her.

Their friendship had surprised everyone, most of all Peyton who's relationship with Brooke had started to strain. Gone were hoe's over bro's, a slogan that Brooke and Peyton were never able to live up to. And in it's place, was Tutor girl and Tigger, two complete opposites that had learned to become like sisters.

But still years later, Brooke was looking at yet another friendship that had been damaged. Not by lying and cheating but simply by time. Brooke hadn't talked to Haley in a couple of months, and hadn't seen her in over a year.

Brooke forced herself out of the car and up the sidewalk. The house was huge, quite different then the tiny apartment the couple had once called home. Taking a deep breath, Brooke began to knock on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Nathan stared up at Brooke from his wheel chair. "Nate," Brooke said, noticeably uncomfortable about what to say next.

"Brooke," he mocked as he held the door open for her to come inside. "Haley's in the backyard."

Brooke nodded her head and made her way down the long hall, taking note of all the family pictures that were on the walls. There were so many pictures of Haley and James, a few of the three of them and several more with Karen and Lilly. Some of them included Lucas and another girl that Brooke only guessed was his girlfriend.

She couldn't believe all the occasions she had missed, all the birthdays and Christmas' they had all spent together. Besides her, Peyton was also noticeably absent. Brooke sighed, realizing that so much had changed since high school. The group of friends had done everything together but now it seemed like so long ago.

Brooke made her way through the living room, smiling at the toys on the ground that belonged to James and headed towards the french doors. She could see Haley sitting in a lounge chair, her head bent over a pile of papers.

"It's like nothing has really changed," Brooke said finally, smiling down at Haley. Haley took a moment to turn around, glancing from the papers she was grading to her best friend.

Haley shook her head. "Everything has changed," Haley corrected her, taking a deep breath and standing up to greet her friend in a hug.

"I missed you," Brooke whispered quietly. There was so much she wanted to say to Haley, so much that Brooke wanted to apologize for. Though she had reasons for keeping her distance, Brooke knew she could have taken extra measures to ensure that Haley and her still stayed in contact.

Haley pulled away from her and sat down on the chair again. "We've missed you too Brooke," she admitted. And it was true, there had been a time where Nathan and Lucas had both admitted to missing the cheerful brunette.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Brooke sighed. "I wanted too, especially after the accident. I just wasn't ready to face Tree Hill, to face everything I left behind."

Haley nodded her head in understanding, taking a moment to stare at her friend. Brooke had changed so much, Haley could tell. Gone was the glimmer of mischief in her eyes but instead was replaced by the familiar sense of being tired.

"Everything?" Haley questioned. "Or everyone?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. There was never any fooling Haley, at least for Brooke. "Honestly? Both." She took a deep breath as she stared up at the house and smiled back at her friend. "But what about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm great," Haley said. She turned her attention away from Brooke and stared into the pool. "I'm doing what I love everyday, I have a wonderful son and Lucas has been great."

"And Nathan?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted honestly. How could she tell Brooke just how scared she was of losing her marriage?

"I wish there was something that I could do... something to help the two of you."

Haley smiled at her friend and reached for her hand. "You're here, that's a start." She paused for a moment and then continued. "But I do have a favor to ask of you. Karen's on vacation, a trip around the world actually... Which means I don't have a babysitter for James."

"Haley, I'm not sure that I am capable of..."

Haley laughed at her friend as she cut her off. "No, that's not what I meant! I just need to hire a nanny, someone to be there for James while Nathan and I are at work. Do you think you could do the interviews?"

Brooke nodded her head. "Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks Brooke, it's really good to have you home."

**Tree Hill, 2007**

_Brooke stared out into the dark, her mind on other things that she couldn't dare talk about. Peyton approached her, a smile on her face. "What have you been up to?" Peyton asked. _

Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Flirting with Lucas," Brooke smiled.

Peyton laughed. "Oh really? How did that go?"

"So, so. Love triangles are soo high school."

She didn't explain further as Peyton agreed with her, partially to spare Peyton's feelings and more importantly her own. "We made it, didn't we?" Brooke smiled at her oldest friend. "Through all the tragedy and the jealousy and the confusion...We made it didn't we?"

Peyton nodded her head, sticking her hand out. "Hoe's over bro's right?" She grinned, aware that those words didn't mean the same thing that they once did.

Brooke placed her hand on top of Peyton's, as she leaned her head to the side. "I love you P. Sawyer," Brooke said. She brought her friend into a hug and held on tight, as a last effort to keep their friendship strong.

They were going their separate ways after the summer, something that Brooke never imagined doing. Brooke wanted nothing more than to stay there with her, to hold onto their friendship that had suffered so much over the last year.

"I love you too B." 

**Tree Hill, 2011 **

Brooke pulled her rental up in front of Peyton's house, taking a moment to stare up at it. It was an easy drive, one she made in less than twenty minutes from Haley's house. She was taken by surprise when Haley told her that Peyton was back in town.

As she got out of the car, she tried to remember the last time that she had talked to Peyton. It had been a few months, when Brooke had gone to Los Angeles to open a boutique. Peyton had called to congratulate her after missing the opening.

Brooke leaned against the car, the memories of their friendship coming back to her. Peyton had always been so much more than just a friend to Brooke, they had known each other almost their entire lives. And even though they had drastic differences, Peyton was the one person in the world that Brooke knew she couldn't live without.

The front door opened and Peyton walked outside, heading down the sidewalk. "Brooke? I can't believe it's really you!" Peyton closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around her friend. "I was cleaning out the study and I saw you through the window..."

"Peyton," Brooke smiled. She ran her hands through the girls blonde curls and giggled. "You look so beautiful!"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, self conscious of the clothes she was wearing. "Are you just saying that because you designed this dress?"

"It could be that." Brooke winked her eyebrow causing Peyton to laugh. "Seriously Peyton, it's really good to see you."

Peyton threw her arm over Brooke's shoulder and pulled her towards the house. "It's good to see you too, I could really use a friend right now."

"What's going on?"

Peyton sighed as they entered the house and Brooke looked around. The house that had always felt so loving was bare and only a few boxes were left in the living room.

"Dad is selling the house, he got an apartment down in Savannah. Says he likes it there," she rolled her eyes. "All that's left is my room. Which is why I came back," she lied.

Brooke raised her eyebrow, a small smile on her lips as she laughed at her friend. "Sure, that's the reason you came back. You could have had Haley do this..."

"Okay, so we know why I'm back. Why did you come back, all you've ever wanted was to move to New York."

Brooke sighed, leaning against the banister. "For you," she smirked. "All of you," she added. "It's just I had everything I wanted in New York but I wasn't happy. It didn't take me long to realize what was missing. You guys are my family."

Peyton nodded her head, fully understanding what Brooke was trying to say because she felt the same way. Being in Los Angeles had been hard, mainly because she was away from everyone she cared about.

"Have you seen everyone?" Peyton asked, as they made their way up the stairs and into Peyton's room.

Brooke nodded her head. "I've seen Haley and Nathan, little James and Skills..." As they entered Peyton's room, Brooke struggled to take everything in. It was as if they entered high school all over again, their pictures filled the room along with all of Peyton's drawings.

"I can't believe Larry kept all of this..." She glanced down at the familiar drawing. It was of her, Lucas and Peyton shooting guns up at a flaming red heart. Brooke ran her fingers over the drawing and turned her attention to the door.

She could place herself back in senior year, making a foolish list of which boys Peyton was aloud to have and the ones that she herself had. The names were painted over, faint silver writing sparkling through the dark paint.

"It's like stepping back into high school," Peyton said with a laugh. She opened the closet door to reveal another painting that Brooke had never seen before. It was a heart, with Peyton and Lucas' names scribbled in it. Underneath were the words true love always and Brooke struggled with what to say.

"Peyt..."

She cut Brooke off as she leaned against the door. "Lucas came to see me yesterday," Peyton admitted with a small smile. "He looks really good."

Brooke nodded her head, unsure of what to say. What exactly was Peyton getting at?

"I think..." Peyton struggled with what to say. "I think I want to try again."

Brooke took a deep breath. "With Lucas?"

"When we broke up it wasn't because we stopped loving each other or didn't want to be together," Peyton explained.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "He wanted to purpose to you and you broke up with him!"

Peyton turned towards Brooke, a stunned look on her face. "He was going to purpose?" Peyton asked quietly.

"I thought you knew," Brooke admitted.

Peyton shook her head no and smiled slightly. "I missed my flight to that party, the one you went to? When I finally got to see him he told me that we needed to talk and I agreed. Our timing was just always off."

Brooke smiled sadly, fully understanding what her friend was saying because she felt it too. She didn't say it out loud, in fear of hurting her own heart. But loving Lucas was something she wasn't sure she'd ever know how to stop.

"I came back for him," Peyton said finally.

Brooke nodded her head. "I know," she forced a laugh. "I could tell from the moment I first saw you." She paused for a moment before grabbing a hold of her friends hand. "Peyton if you want to work things out with Lucas, then go for it. You have nothing to lose."

"How do you know?" She asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. With a sigh and a heavy heart, she answered her friends question.

"Because you're Peyton Sawyer! He wrote a freaking book about how much he loves you."

TBC...

Okay don't send me death threats okay! I am showing Brooke being semi- pro Leyton but alas! Peyton doesn't know about Lindsay. What's going to happen? We'll see :-) But I wanted to make a comment about the fact that this scene happens in a bar and not at Brooke's house. My tweak. There will be many others. Hope you enjoyed it and up next? Brooke and Lucas cross paths again, after two years. Lindsday and Peyton finally meet and Brooke finds a location for her shop.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Used To

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to write a quick thank you note to everyone who has reviewed, they're great. Also, I just wanted everyone to know that I will still be including spoilers in this story- but with my own tweak on them. That being said, there will be a little bit of Leyton but by no means am I a fan and this story is going to be eventually a BL fic.ALSO! I just wanted to add my two cents about the last chapter. Brooke is under the impression that Lucas was writing about his love for Peyton in the book but!! That is Brooke's impression, as I am sure it is Peyton's as well. Doesn't necessarily mean that it was Luke's. Also, this chapter is titled "Used To," by Daughtry. It reminds me of BL so much. Sample lyrics? "I use to reach for you and I got lost along the way. I used to listen, you knew just what to say. I used to follow you, never cared where we would go fast or slow. To anywhere in our hearts..."

**Chapter Five**

**Used To**

The week had gone by fast for Brooke, who had spent the majority of it at Peyton's house. After deciding that moving in with Nathan and Haley was not in her best effort, Peyton decided that she would store the stuff in storage until she found a place of her own.

"How do you think Carrie is doing?" Peyton asked as she approached the hallway, iced tea in hand. She placed a glass on the table for Brooke and waited for her friends opinion.

Brooke looked over her shoulder, taking her eyes off of the material for the first time in a couple of hours. "Good I think. She had all the requirements that Haley wanted and she was so sweet with Jamie," Brooke said.

"Yeah, I just hope everything works out for Nathan and Haley."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement before lifting the blue material up into the air and showing Peyton her latest design. "Brooke! That's great, since when are you working on kids clothes?"

She laughed and sat the material back down. "It's for Jamie! Although that's a great idea, I should start making children's designs!"

"Don't you have your hands full? I mean you still haven't found a place in town to open a boutique," Peyton reasoned with her. She smiled, happy that their friendship had more or less picked up where it had been left off.

Brooke sighed. "Maybe you're right but won't Jamie look oh so cute in this? I know he will," she laughed. "In a little less than twenty four hours my God son will be winning this race. I know it!"

"You know," Peyton paused for a moment deciding if she wanted to continue. "Lucas is going to be there," she finished. The two friends had talked briefly about Peyton's lingering feelings for Lucas and although Brooke had said nothing, Peyton knew something was going on in Brooke's mind.

Brooke nodded her head. "I would hope so, Jamie is his nephew."

"That's not what I mean, it's the first time you're going to see him in a few years. Doesn't that bother you?" Peyton asked quietly. She wasn't sure why it scared her, Lucas seeing Brooke again after so long. It wasn't high school and Brooke and Lucas' relationship had ended and he had chosen her.

So why did the thought of their reunion scare her?

"Luke and I are friends, there's nothing to be weird about..." Brooke explained. "Besides, I think it's going to be weird for you." Peyton raised her eyebrow in confusion and Brooke continued.

"When I was at Nathan and Haley's house, I saw pictures of Lucas... and his girlfriend."

Peyton almost choked on her iced tea. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Brooke said calmly turning back to her work. "I asked Haley about it and she told me her name was Lindsay. She's a book editor from New York and they've been dating for a while now."

Peyton groaned, collapsing onto the bed and throwing her head against the pillow. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I was going to confess my feelings to him and look like an idiot."

"You wouldn't have looked like an idiot, Peyt..." Brooke said as she laid down on the bed as well. She turned to her friend, a small smile on her face. "Okay so maybe you would have but come on! This is you and Lucas you're talking about, he's wanted you almost as long as..."

"As long as he's wanted you?" Peyton said dryly.

Brooke turned away from her friend and sighed. "What's so great about Lucas Scott anyways?" She muttered. "I mean sure he's got a hot body and he's great at playing basketball..."

"Don't forget that he has excellent taste in music," Peyton added and thought for a moment. "He's funny too."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, when he's dancing! That boy seriously has two left feet and don't even get me started on his hair!"

"He's romantic," Peyton said quietly.

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yeah he is," she managed to whisper although it went unnoticed.

**Tree Hill, 2006**

"My closet is looking a little bleak so I am going to shove all of Lucas' stuff back in and then head to a movie," Brooke explained to Peyton as she reached for a picture of Lucas and Jake.

"Hey Peyton, was it worth it? Giving your heart to Jake?"

Peyton nodded her head and smiled sadly. "Absolutely," she answered into the phone.

Brooke took a deep breath and continued. "Even with the way things turned out? He's in jail and you're alone and hurting."

Peyton smiled a full smile before answering Brooke's question. "But I've always been happier than I thought possible. So I don't know I mean, being in love... That's how you know you're alive right?"

"Maybe," Brooke sighed. "I'm starting to wonder how much one heart can take."

Peyton smiled. "Well, there is only one way to find out so just..." She stopped for a moment, fully aware of what she was about to say. "Call Lucas, it's just a movie! Plus wouldn't you rather take a chance then always what could have been?"

Brooke ran her finger over the picture of Lucas, a smile creeping onto her lips. Peyton was right, she and Lucas did deserve another chance, perhaps it wasn't too late.

"I'll call you later okay?" Brooke smiled into the phone. Taking a deep breath, Brooke dialed the familiar number and waited for Lucas to answer.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas grinned.

Brooke bit her lip nervously. "Hey back at ya," she said quietly. "You busy?"

"No, I'm just grabbing some coffee. What's up?"

It was no or never, Brooke thought to herself. "We've been doing really well with this friends thing, right?"

"Yeah, we have..."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I think so too. So I wanted to ask you something," Brooke said into the phone. She took a step back away from his boxes and watched as it dropped to the floor. "Umm, ugh hold on..."

As she went to pick up the box, her eyes landed on a few pictures of Lucas and Peyton. There were a couple notes as well, things that had become obvious that Lucas had held onto. "Brooke, are you still there?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Brooke managed to choke out. She opened up one of the notes, her eyes briefly landing on Peyton's drawing of the two of them. The words I've wanted this for so long, were scribbled on the top and Brooke held her breath in order to stop the tears.

"Well then what did you want to ask me?" He shyly asked.

Brooke shook her head, gathering the things in one hand. "Let's not screw this up now, okay?"

"Okay..." Lucas voice trailed off.

Tears entered her eyes as she continued. "Bye Lucas." She didn't give him a chance to say goodbye as she hung up the phone, as she began to cry.

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"Brooke! Jamie is going to be so glad you came," Haley said pulling her friend through the crowd. Brooke waved at Skills and Junk and made her way towards where Jamie stood.

Jamie looked down at the car that Lucas and Skills had made for him and then up at Brooke. "Thanks for making me this," Jamie motioned down at the clothes. Brooke bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek and noticed that he seemed very nervous.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "My dad said he was going to be here," Jamie said sadly. "He's not here and the race starts in ten minutes."

"He'll be here," Brooke insisted. She looked up at Haley and sighed, hoping that Nathan wouldn't disappoint his son. "He'll be here."

Brooke picked up Jamie and hugged him, taking a minute to point towards Peyton. "You know Peyton needs some cheering up," she explained to the little boy as he nodded his head. Once she stood him back on the ground, he rushed over to talk to Peyton.

"He is coming, isn't he?" Brooke asked her friend as they looked at Peyton and Jamie. Haley shrugged her shoulders and turned to her friend, not knowing what to say. "Oh Hales," Brooke said, pulling her into a hug.

Haley shook her head. "I'm not going to cry Brooke," she said calmly. Brooke knew that her friend was falling apart inside, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. "Jamie doesn't deserve this," Haley admitted.

"Neither do you."

Brooke watched as Peyton swung Jamie up into the air, the little boy laughing as she placed him back onto the ground. She smiled at Haley, only to find Haley staring off into the crowd. "He's here," Haley sighed.

"Nate?" Brooke questioned, trying to see what Haley was looking at.

Haley shook her head no and pointed. "Lucas," she explained. Brooke visibly tensed at the mention of his name, her eyes darting from Peyton to Lucas and then back towards Haley. "And Lindsay is here..."

Brooke stared at the couple, who were oblivious to the fact that both Peyton and Brooke were there. Lucas hadn't changed much, since she last saw him and even though she hated to admit it, Lindsay was beautiful.

She shifted uncomfortably and turned towards Haley. "I'm going to go talk to Peyton, I'll be right back..." Brooke explained. Haley nodded her head, knowing that her friend needed a minute before coming face to face with Lucas again.

"You can't avoid him forever," Haley called out to Brooke but she was already out of sight. Lucas and Lindsay approached Haley and Lucas hugged his sister in law.

Lindsay smiled. "Can't avoid who forever?"

"No one," Haley said turning towards Lucas. "I'm glad the two of you made it, Jamie will be so happy to have you here."

Lucas nodded his head and wrapped his arm around his girlfriends shoulder, bringing her towards him. "We wouldn't be anywhere else," he smiled. "Where is our little boy?"

Moment of truth, Haley thought to herself. "He's over there with Peyton," Haley said as she pointed towards Peyton. Lindsay's eyes darted up at the mention of Peyton's name and she turned towards Lucas, confused. "And Brooke..." Haley added with a smile.

Lucas smiled at Peyton who was talking to another woman, not realizing what Haley had just said. As Lindsay smacked his shoulder, Lucas was pulled out of his trance. "Did you just say Brooke?" Lucas asked, turning towards Haley in confusion.

"She's been home for a few days now," Haley explained.

Lucas felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Brooke had been home for a while and she hadn't come to see him? Taking his attention off of Haley and once again onto Peyton, he couldn't believe he didn't recognize his ex girlfriend.

"I'm going to go say hello," Lucas said.

He began to walk away from Lindsay and Haley as Lindsay called out for him. He ignored her, his mind still trying to make sense of the fact that not only Peyton was back in town but Brooke also.

Lindsay turned towards Haley, a confused look on her face. "Who is Brooke?" She asked calmly and Haley shrugged her shoulders. She made a mental note that she was going to kill Lucas for leaving her in this position and she sighed turning her attention to her son and her closest friends.

"Brooke's an old friend," Haley lied. It had taken her a moment to figure out what she was going to say because dismissing Brooke as just an ex girlfriend wouldn't have given any say in just how important their relationship had been. But saying she was one of the loves of Lucas life?

'No,' Haley thought to herself. It wasn't going to be her that hurt Lindsay, to let her know just what she was about to be facing. The look on Lindsay's face let Haley know that she didn't quite believe the innocent label and Haley smiled uncomfortably. "How about we go and say hi?"

Lindsay nodded her head.

"Yeah..."

**Tree Hill, 2007**

Lucas and Brooke made their way up the steps to Rachel's home, Brooke turning towards Lucas and smiling sadly. "Lucas, don't hate me okay?" She began. Brooke couldn't help but feel guilty about how she was acting. "I think this was a mistake."

He took a deep breath, taking in her words. "So do I," he offered, hoping that his words would comfort her and she would be able to say how she truly felt.

A part of her was hurt, as if being slapped with the fact that he wasn't in love with her anymore. But as she stood there and took in the sight of him, he wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. Somewhere in their relationship, they had lost sight of each other and in return of themselves.

"You do?" Brooke questioned sadly.

Lucas felt himself laughing, despite the situation that was actually breaking his heart. "I missed you so much, when you broke up with me Brooke." He took a moment to pause, thinking about that night all those months ago. She said she believed he had stopped missing her which had been the furthest thing from the truth. "I spent everyday hoping that maybe we'd get back together..."

She smiled at his words, knowing that what he was about to say was going to break her heart but she kept a brave face. Brooke had to believe, that if her and Lucas were meant to be they would find themselves together again.

"But listening to Whitey describe his love for Camilla, I just realized..." He was cut off by her answer.

"He wasn't describing us," she admitted quietly.

Lucas nodded his head, the words too painful for him to say out loud. For a moment he thought briefly of how dumb he sounded, comparing the love of a widow and his wife to a high school relationship that hadn't yet begun to grow.

There was understanding in her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders, wondering to herself if they had ever had a chance at that kind of love. "Do you think that even exists anymore?" Brooke asked sadly, thinking about all the couples she knew who didn't make it.

"What?" He asked, not understanding what she was trying to say.

Brooke smiled. "A love, so strong that no person can come between it..." Her voice faltered, as she thought about Peyton and knew in her heart that the young blonde was the cause of Lucas change of heart.

Lucas tilted his head to the side, his mind reliving memories of his relationship with Brooke. He could remember listening to her talk about Keith's wedding, the hope that she had described feeling. When had that hope inside of her gone away?

**Had it been because of him?**

"I sure hope so," he admitted honestly. Lucas wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around his pretty girl and tell her how wrong he was. That his heart was still hers and that they would figure things out, together. But as he stared at the resolution in Brooke's eyes, he knew that their relationship had ended that same night.

Brooke nodded her head. "Yeah," Brooke agreed. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." The words came out of her mouth before she could take them back. "So, where does this leave us?"

He stared down at her and with a slight smile he reached out his hand to her. "Friends?" He questioned, knowing in his heart that Brooke would never be just a friend to him.

"Friends," she said as she slid her hand into his and smiled. He pulled her to him, taking one last moment to hold her in his arms. She held the tears back as he pulled away and watched as he made his way down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

He took one last look back and held his breath. This girl, who had at one point just been a fantasy to him... was everything he never knew he wanted. Their relationship had come to a close tonight, something he had prayed would never happen.

"Bye pretty girl," he whispered into the air as he made his way back to his car.

Brooke watched as he climbed into his car, her mind still racing on everything she had said. Years from now she knew she would be proud of herself but tonight, tonight she wanted to remember everything that she had experienced with Lucas.

Through all the turmoil she had felt and through all the grief, all she could remember was just how much she loved him. Brooke stared up at the nights sky and shook her head.

She knew what the following months were going to be like, in her heart she knew that Lucas and Peyton would become a couple. And even though it hurt her to know that the person she loved was going to be with her best friend, Brooke had to believe that it was for the best.

Somewhere down the road, perhaps Lucas and her could try again. And perhaps this time, their love would be strong enough to survive.

**Tree Hill,2007**

Lucas approached the two girls who were oblivious to him and cleared his throat. Peyton was the first to turn around, a huge grin on her lips as she smiled up at him. "Hi Luke," Peyton cooed at him, taking him once again into a hug.

"Peyton," Lucas said. He smiled at his ex girlfriend and turned towards Brooke, who still had yet to look at him. "Brooke..." Her name fell of his lips easily, a word that he tried his hardest not to say in fear that people would see his real emotions.

She turned around slightly, a small smile creeping onto her lips and she tilted her head to the side. "It's nice to see you Luke," she admitted honestly, reaching out her arm and touching his shoulder.

He found himself staring into her eyes and he smiled back at her. "It's good to see you too," he said finally. Lucas brought her into a hug without any warning and Brooke giggled against his chest. "You know you look amazing, right?"

Brooke stared down at her simple outfit and shrugged her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank that she designed, something we wondered if he even knew. "Thanks, you too..." Brooke murmured as she pulled away from him and turned towards Peyton.

Lindsay and Haley had joined the three friends and Lindsay grabbed a hold of Lucas' hand. "Luke, aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked, turning her attention towards Brooke and to Peyton.

"Lindsay, this is Peyton, Lindsay- Peyton..."

His eyes never left Brooke and Haley swatted his arm. "And this is Brooke Davis," he said simply. He couldn't find the right words the introduce the two of them and was glad when Brooke interrupted him.

"We were friends in high school," she said sticking her hand out for Lindsay to shake. "It's nice to meet you." Peyton glared over at Brooke and turned her attention to the girl who Lucas was dating.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed.

Brooke pointed towards Jamie who had begun to get into the car and motioned for them to join him. "I think the race is starting," Brooke said, pulling both Haley and Peyton towards Jamie.

"Luke, what was that about?" Lindsay asked, her hand firmly on her hip. "You just left me back there!"

He shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at her a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen Brooke in a really long time. I promise, I won't let it happen again." He kissed her lightly on the lips and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "Let's go watch Jamie."

Jamie turned from Haley and looked at Brooke. "Brooke!" He called out and Haley turned towards her. Brooke looked helplessly at Peyton and made her way over to Jamie, taking a moment to stoop down so that they were eye level.

"Where's daddy?" He asked Brooke.

Brooke looked over at Haley, who did her best not to cry and Haley reached for her sons hand. "Jamie your daddy wanted to be here..."

"Then why isn't he here?"

Brooke smiled sadly at Haley. "Hales? Let me talk to him okay?" She watched as Haley reluctantly got up and turned her attention from Jamie and to Mouth, who was beginning to read off the contestants.

"Jamie, I know that you're really smart for your age and you understand a lot so I am not going to lie to you."

Jamie nodded his head. "He's not coming is he?"

"I don't think so," Brooke said sadly.

Jamie looked at the other contestants who had their dads standing beside them and then back to Brooke. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I don't want anyone mad at me," Jamie whispered.

Brooke smiled at the boy before turning her attention up to Lucas. "Would you be mad if he doesn't race?" Brooke asked. Both Lucas and Lindsay shook their head no and Brooke turned back towards Jamie. "And neither would your mom and dad."

He pulled his helmet off and smiled up at Brooke. "Can we get some ice cream?"

Brooke laughed at the little boy and turned towards Haley. "Jamie wants ice cream Hales." Haley reached for her son and helped him out of the car.

"Chocolate chip?"

Jamie nodded his head and took a hold of his mothers hand and Luke's. "You're coming right Uncle Luke?" Jamie questioned. Lucas turned towards Lindsay and smiled slightly.

"Go ahead and go, I have my car."

Brooke's phone rang and she reached in her purse to pull it out. "Brooke Davis," she said into the phone.

"This is Mike Robbins with Robbins Realty," the man said on the other end. "We've found a place big enough for your boutique. If you'd like to meet us there we'll show you the place."

Brooke clapped her hands together in excitement. "That's great! Give me twenty minutes, I'll meet you there." Brooke hung up the phone and bent down so that she was eye level with James.

"Sweetie, I have to go right now..."

Brooke hated being the one to disappoint Jamie and she turned towards Peyton. "But you know, Peyton loves mint chocolate chip... Maybe if you ask her nicely she'll go with you guys?" Brooke offered.

Jamie thought for a moment and then sighed. "You wanna come with us?" He asked, staring up at the blonde. Peyton looked from Brooke to Lucas and then down at James, a small smile on her face.

"I'd love too," she agreed.

Tree Hill, 2005

Brooke and Lucas entered his mothers cafe and Brooke turned towards Lucas. "So, this is the place..." Brooke smiled.

Lucas squeezed her hand as he nodded his head. "This is it," he offered. There were students filling the cafe as she turned around and smiled.

"Very buzz worthy," she giggled. Brooke took a moment to take the place in, glancing at all the familiar faces until her eyes landed on Peyton. The blonde smiled sadly back at her and Brooke turned back towards Lucas. "Cool clientele too."

Lucas placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead and Brooke pulled away from her boyfriend. She smiled up at him and released his hand, joining Peyton at the table.

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Brooke turned the corner and looked down at the piece of paper. Her eyes darted up at the familiar cafe and she looked down at the paper once more. How was that possible? In the window, there was a for sale sign and Brooke's mouth fell open in shock.

"Brooke Davis?"

She turned her attention to the man behind her, a briefcase in his hands. Brooke smiled slightly before reaching out her hand to his. "Mike Robbins," he said as he shook her hand. "I'm glad you didn't get lost."

Brooke pulled her hand away from his and looked back at the cafe, a place where she had not only worked but loved to hang out at. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked, kinking her eyebrow.

The man laughed at her before pulling out a set of keys and opening the door to the cafe. "This isn't a joke, this is the place that I wanted to show you."

"This is..." Brooke took a deep breath before continuing. "This is a cafe it's not a boutique."

Mike nodded his head and tried to explain. "The woman that owned the cafe put it up on the market a few months ago, she's touring Italy right now with her beautiful daughter."

"Karen would never sell this place..." Brooke was at a loss for words.

Mike shrugged his shoulders before opening his briefcase and peeking at the papers. "Well you better believe it Miss Davis," he said with a laugh.

Brooke glanced around the empty cafe and leaned against the counter. How could Karen sell this place, when it had meant the world to her? Brooke shook her head sadly and listened as Mike began to explain the work that needed to be done.

"I appreciate this Mike," Brooke said finally. She took one last look at the cafe and turned back to the older man. "But this place has too many memories for me to just take it all down."

Mike sighed. "Well either you do it, or someone else will Brooke. Think of it this way, this is your way of keeping Karen's cafe close to you."

"If you could give me a couple days, to think about it..."

TBC...

Alrighty that was a long update with a couple of flashbacks. I just wanted to say that there will be a little bit of Leyton that you have to sit through but I promise there will be a lot of BL along the way and then BL at the end. Hope you all enjoy and please review!


	6. Words I Couldn't Say

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to write a quick thank you note to everyone who has reviewed, they're great. Also, I just wanted everyone to know that I will still be including spoilers in this story- but with my own tweak on them. That being said, there will be a little bit of Leyton but by no means am I a fan and this story is going to be eventually a BL fic.

Chapter Six 

Words I Couldn't Say 

Tree Hill, 2011 

Days had past and the decision to take over where Karen's cafe had been made. Brooke hated herself but when Mike had made his offer, she knew she couldn't turn it down.

"So it's true?" 

Lucas' voice surprised her as she turned around to face him. She nodded her head, unsure of whether or not she was ready to do this. "Lucas listen..." Brooke began to say, as she made her way across the cafe and reached out for him.

"You don't have to explain, I mean my mom did put it up for sale so it wasn't as if it wasn't going to sell."

He stepped away from the door and lifted his arms up. In one swift motion, he clicked a picture with the camera that he had been holding. "For my mom," he explained. "She wanted a picture before you ripped this place down."

Brooke held back tears as she began to speak. "This wasn't an easy thing for me Lucas, you know how much I loved this place! But if it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. I loved your mother like she was my own..."

"And she loved you," he added. He felt guilty of how he was acting but the thought of Brooke's boutique replacing his mother's cafe bothered him. "I can't believe you're doing this," he admitted.

Brooke looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. She took a step towards him and reached out for his hand.

He let her take it but still kept his distance. "Karen's cafe was your mothers dream and I never wanted to take that away from either of you. But the thought of them taring this place down, of destroying it... I couldn't let anyone else take this place. It wouldn't have been right."

"I don't want you doing this," Lucas said firmly. He pulled his arm away from her and crossed his arms.

Brooke turned away from him and sighed. "It's already been done," she whispered quietly. A part of her wished that she could turn around and change things, that she could give the property back but she had made the decision and the papers had been signed.

"Whatever," Lucas said. He dropped the photo onto the floor and walked outside of the building. Brooke called out to him but he ignored her.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke turned to look around. Karen's Cafe was gone and in it's place was another girls innocent dream. Clothes over Bro's was going to open their latest boutique in only three weeks, Brooke knew she had a lot of work to do.

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked as she made her way across Lucas' room and sat down on the bed. He only glanced up at her after she said his name for the second time. "Lucas..."

Lucas walked towards her and bent down in front of Lindsay, pulling her into a hug. "I'm just tired," he lied carefully running his hand up and down her back. "You see, I have this beautiful editor that is on my ass to write and I am having a huge case of writers block."

"Is that cause Peyton is back in town?"

He was taken back by her question, surprised that she would even mention Peyton's name. "What are you talking about Linds?" He asked with a laugh.

"I've read the book Luke. More than once, I know how much you loved Peyton," Lindsay sighed. She got up from the bed and made her way across the room, obviously uncomfortable with Lucas' past relationships.

Lucas sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. "Not again," he laughed. He looked up at Lindsay and shook his head. "I've told you a million times that's there is nothing to worry about! Yes, the book is true! It's about a guy that is so helplessly in love with his girlfriend that he wants to do whatever it takes to make it work with her..."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "You're not helping," she said.

"What I am trying to say is that the book isn't important, Peyton's the last person you have to worry about coming between us." 

She laughed, humored by his words. "Okay, then what about Brooke? You can tell me that the two of you were just friends in high school but that's not the truth is it? Tell me Lucas! Which girl is the book really about?"

Lucas took a deep breath and closed the distance between the two of them. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Lindsay, I'm with you, I love you."

Lindsay leaned her head against his neck and sighed. She knew she was acting foolish, that it was just her insecurities that were bothering her.

"It's just Peyton came to town and I saw her and she's gorgeous and just when I think I'm okay and I can deal with her competition, Brooke comes to town..." She looked up at Lucas before continuing. "How am I supposed to compete with the two of them? They're beautiful and they have pieces of your heart that I'll never be able to touch."

Lucas sighed, he knew how hard this was on her. "You have nothing to worry about. Peyton and Brooke are my past," he said firmly. "You're my future."

Even as he said the words, his voice seemed to shake. With Peyton, he had loved her for so long that he wasn't sure that he would ever stop. But it was different with Brooke. He made speeches to her and professed to love her forever, something that seemed so natural to him. He meant the words then, there was no doubt in his mind.

**Tree Hill, 2007**

_"Well," Brooke said staring up at him from the counter._

_Lucas walked towards her. "Well, I'd start a fire but all the wood is soaked...I'd turn on a flashlight but since you know it's broken because you lost your mind and clobbered me with it." He threw his hands up in confusion. "I mean what got into you anyway?"_

_"What got into me?" Brooke asked with a roll of her eyes. _

_He looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry your dinner got ruined..."_

_"Right," Brooke said with a sarcastic laugh. "Dinner I was making for you with my stupid apron and my stupid pie!" She brought her hands to her mouth in an attempt to calm herself down. _

_Lucas stood up with a laugh. "Okay, I'll start a fire. I'll just have to find something else to burn."_

_"Right well why don't you start with this?" She said, lifting up the letter that he had written to her. _

_Lucas took it out of her hands and sighed. "You want me to burn my letter?"_

_"You really are clueless aren't you?" _

_He tossed it to the counter and shook his head. "I put a lot of heart into that letter."_

_"Okay, read it. Just skip to the last line! Go ahead," she yelled up at him._

_He looked down at the letter and laughed. "What's wrong with the last line? You're mine forever, that sounds pretty damn good to me."_

Tree Hill, 2011

"Okay so what do you think?"

Peyton glanced around the empty house and smiled at Brooke. "It's beautiful?" She said with a laugh. "Brooke, I'm lost... What's going on here?"

"Okay well after I signed the papers for the boutique, Mike asked me if I was settling down in Tree Hill...I told him I was thinking about it and he told me he had this wonderful house that I just had to see."

Peyton's mouth fell open in confusion and she turned around to Brooke. "You bought a house?" She asked, dumbfounded that her friend had made such a huge decision.

"You bet your ass I did! Did you see the back yard?" Brooke giggled. "It's going to be so great, we'll have a house warming party and everyone can buy presents..."

Peyton sat down on the foyer and looked at Brooke, unsure of what the brunette was thinking. "We?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded her head, reaching into her purse and pulling out the set of keys. She tossed them to her best friend and grinned. 

"There's a room with your name on it," Brooke smiled.

Brooke sat on the foyer next to Peyton and the blonde wrapped her arms around her friend. "You're the best Brooke," she admitted honestly.

"Well, at least someone thinks that.." Her mind drifted towards Lucas and she began to feel guilty over the pain that she was causing him. She hated feeling as if she was taking something away from him but when she received an email from Karen giving her permission, Brooke knew what she had to do.

Peyton sighed. "Luke will come around... Just give him some time."

"I hope you're right P Sawyer cause we're going to need everyones help getting this house painted."

The two friends stood up and Brooke made her way towards the steps. "I'll call Haley and Mouth," Peyton offered with a shrug of her shoulders. Brooke smiled at her friend.

"I would stay but I have to go and see Mike at the cafe," Brooke explained.

Peyton nodded her head. "That's the Brooke I love! The one who's afraid to get a little paint on them."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "You know me too well."

**New York, 2011**

"Have you heard from Brooke today?" Victoria asked.

Millicent looked up from her desk, unsure of whether or not she wanted to tell the truth. "I'm sure Brooke will call," Millicent smiled up at Brooke's mother. The older brunette rolled her eyes and glanced at the fax machine.

"What's this?" She asked, peeking down at the papers.

Millicent jumped up from her desk and grabbed the papers out of Victoria's hands. "It's nothing, I umm... I was waiting on a personal fax."

Victoria rolled her eyes at the girl and studied her face. The two barely spoke, only if she was giving her orders did Victoria bother. But still, she couldn't put her finger on what was going on with Millicent.

"Very well," Victoria sighed. "But you're on the clock right now so that means no personal calls or faxes." She turned to walk away, allowing the girl to think that she didn't suspect anything. She made her way to the hallway and then turned back to look at Millicent.

"Whatever Brooke is up to, I'm going to find out."

Tree Hill,2011

Brooke arrived home only five hours later and pulled into the driveway. Deciding that she didn't want to drag her bags up the long side walk, Brooke opted for the side door. She called out to Peyton and and waited for her friend to answer. The kitchen was painted, a mint green that Brooke had managed to pick out over the phone.

"Brooke, you're home!" Peyton smiled as she walked into the kitchen, Haley not far behind her.

She nodded her head and placed the bags on the floor, making her way towards the counters. "What's all this?" She pointed towards the boxes of dishes and glasses that were sitting on the counter.

"When Peyt called I stopped by the store and picked them up, I wanted to give you guys a housewarming present!" Haley smiled as she brought her friend into a hug. "If you don't like them, I left the receipt in the bag..."

Brooke smiled down at her friend. "I love them Hales!"

"Come see what else we did," Peyton said as she took a hold of her friends hand. She led her into the living room, which had been bare walls when Brooke had left only hours before. Now they were painted contrasting colors, a deep blue on one of the walls and a light blue on all the others. Brooke smiled at how beautiful the room looked and turned towards Peyton.

"How did you guys get all of this done?" Brooke asked incredulously.

Haley looked at Peyton and the two shared a laugh. "It's a funny story actually," Mouth said as he walked into the room. In his hands were a beautiful bouquet of lilies. "Nathan knew he couldn't help with anything but he called Lucas and suggested that they ask the team to help."

Brooke laughed. "You guys!"

"We're just glad you're home Brooke," Haley said honestly. Haley knew that everyone had felt the same way, including Nathan. He had really come through for them tonight... Even if he wasn't there.

Brooke turned towards Peyton and squeezed her hand. "This is it Peyt, home!" Brooke giggled happily. For the first time in a long time, it felt good using that word. She knew that there would be hell to pay, especially after her mother found out everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

She was cut off by Skills opening a bottle of champagne and Peyton making a toast. Brooke smiled at her friends. A few rooms were painted but there was still so much left to do. The entire upstairs needed to be painted along with furniture to be bought. But as Brooke looked around the room, she didn't know anything that would make her more happy.

"I have to show you something," Peyton said a few minutes later.

Brooke nodded her head and the two friends walked into the hallway and to the front door. "Lucas stopped by," Peyton admitted. "It was only for a few minutes, just long enough to ask me to tell you sorry. He talked to his mom on the phone and she explained everything. Lucas felt really guilty but he wanted to do something to make it up for you."

"Really?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

With a deep breath, Peyton nodded her head. She opened the front door and stepped outside pulling Brooke with her. "Why are we outside?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"To show you this."

She shut the front door to reveal the front door. Brooke held her hand to her mouth and gasped. Her fingers reached out to touch the red door, something that had meant so much to her and smiled.

**Tree Hill, 2006**

_"So are you okay?" Lucas asked, stuffing his hands in his jeans. He was nervous, although she had yet to catch on. Their friendship was finally on track and Lucas couldn't have been more happier. _

_Brooke held her hands against her chest and nodded her head. "Yeah. It's just every time that I see something in Tree Hill, it's probably for the last time. And I feel like I have to take mental pictures of everything you know?"_

_Lucas and Brooke headed up the stairs to his house and he turned towards her. "Well, make sure..." He paused for a moment. "Make sure you make me look good when you take my picture." _

_For the first time in a couple of days, Brooke let out a genuine laugh. "So what are you going to miss most about me?" She teased. _

_He thought for a moment. "I can only choose one thing?"_

_"Yes and it has to be something good not how much you'll miss hanging out with me or how hot I am..." She giggled. _

_He paused right outside of his bedroom door and held his hand up to his face. "Hmm..." He mocked for a moment. "Neither one of those, huh?" _

_"No," she laughed. _

_His smile faded and he stared into her eyes. "I'd miss the girl behind the red door," he whispered honestly. He lifted his hand up to motion to his own door, painted red and her smile fell. She looked at him, confused at when he was trying to say and he opened the door. "Come on," he said with a smile. _

_When he opened the door and she stepped in, she couldn't believe what she saw. He had decorated his entire room to look like hers, complete with the doll house that she had put up for sale. She saw her vanity, with all the pictures placed together and her mouth fell open in shock. _

_"This is all my stuff, I don't understand." _

_Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "I had my mom talk to your parents and they said you could stay here till the summer." Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing as she waited for him to continue. "They didn't want to but my mom can be really convincing."_

_"You did this for me?" _

_Lucas nodded his head. He knew he had to say something, anything to make her understand just what he was feeling. "I wasn't ready to lose you yet," he admitted. She smiled at his honesty and he laughed. "So are you going to stay or what?" _

_Taking a deep breath and looking around the room once more, Brooke threw her arms around him. "Yes! Of course!" As the giggles faded, Brooke shut her eyes. _

_"I wasn't ready to be lost... Thank you."_

**TBC...  
Alrighty girlies! How was that? R&R are love! Gracias!! Up next? KFED comes to Tree Hill (yeah ewe)**


	7. Say you'll be there

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to write a quick thank you note to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate them. This is the first of several updates for the next couple of days. I just wanted to take a moment and say that there are still spoilers left in this story that haven't been done including the AWESOME BL scene that will take place in chapter nine or ten. Enjoy :-)

Chapter Seven 

Say you'll be there 

Brooke turned to look at Peyton and smiled. "I can't believe he did this," Brooke said honestly. The truth was it scared her. How was it possible that after all this time, Lucas still knew her more than anyone?

"He loves you Brooke..." Peyton admitted as she wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder. The statement took her by surprise as she turned to look at her friend. "We're your friends Brooke, your family."

Brooke nodded her head an uncomfortable laugh escaping her lips. She turned towards Peyton and smirked. "So what about you Peyt? What's next for P Sawyer?" She wanted more than anything to change the current subject, that she was already suspecting would sooner or later endanger their friendship.

"What do you mean?"

Brooke leaned against the house and stared out into the street. "Have you thought about what you want to do?" Brooke questioned.

Her blonde friend bit her lip as she slowly nodded her head. "I want to start my own record label," she replied. Her voice was uneasy and she waited for her friends response. She knew it wasn't going to happen over night and she would more than likely fail but she had to try. 

"That's great!"

She flung her arms around her friend and pulled away. "You know who could help you?" Brooke said clapping her hands together in excitement. "Haley! She loves music and she's got great taste..."

"Brooke," Peyton said as her friend began to ramble on.

"Not to mention the fact that she needs a distraction from that ass of a husband and she could always call Chris Keller to help the two of you not that I would want to see him again..."

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled.

The brunette turned to face her and laughed. She mumbled an I'm sorry as Peyton continued. "I've actually already asked Haley to help me. I didn't want to say anything to you in case it fell through but it's starting to look promising. I'm auditioning a band tomorrow at Tric, they're local and I heard their demo. It's good, although the guy sounds like an ass."

"I'm glad I came back," Brooke admitted.

Peyton nodded her head. "Me too."

**New York, 2011**

Millicent unlocked the doors to Brooke's office and peeked inside. It was 6:30 in the morning and much to her annoyance had been awoken by a phone call from Victoria. "I'm here," Millicent said stepping inside.

Victoria was sitting at her daughters desk and she looked up from the papers in her hands. "You're late," Victoria replied as she glanced down at her watch. "It's 6:39."

"It's my day off," Millicent added as she moved across the room and threw herself into the over sized chair.

Victoria rolled her eyes as she tapped her finger nails against the cherry wood. "Fashion doesn't sleep Millicent, I would think you would know that but then again my daughter is far too nice."

"What did you need Victoria?" Millicent asked with a roll of her eyes. It was early, far more early than Brooke had ever awoken her.

Victoria stood up and made her way over to the printer. "I've booked us two tickets to Tree Hill, we leave in a little less than an hour."

"What are you talking about?" Millicent asked with a laugh. "I can't take a trip right now, I have responsibilities here..."

Victoria silenced her with a raise of her hand. "This isn't a trip for pleasure. This is me trying to rectify the mistakes that Brooke has made. Now you're coming or your job is on the line." 

Millicent was about to protest when she thought of Brooke. There was no way that her boss could handle the return of her mother alone. She sighed and then smiled slightly.

"I'll just go home and pack."

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Peyton glanced at the band on stage and sighed. They were good, there was no doubt about it. Granted the main singer could use an attitude adjustment, she couldn't help but feel that she was getting somewhere. No means yes, could possibly be her biggest break. She grinned at Haley who simple rolled her eyes, obviously not impressed.

"They're not signed," Peyton offered.

Haley sent her a questionable stare and then turned towards her. "How do you know that?" She asked shifting in her seat.

"Looks like something good did come out of me staying in Los Angeles. I'm going to go talk to them."

Haley grabbed a hold of her friends wrist and spun the girl around. "Look Peyton, I know that you want this to work and I really think it will but honestly? No means yes? Are you sure that this is the band that you want to start with?"

"It's worth a shot," Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

It was early in the morning, a little past 9:30 and No means yes had stopped by to do an audition for Tric. When Peyton had spotted them, she immediately felt as if it was meant to be. "You're Jason right?" Peyton said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He looked at her and smirked, taking a moment to check her out. She was wearing a rock and roll tee shirt, skiny jeans and a pair of heels that nevertheless made her a little bit taller than him. "And you are?"

"Peyton Sawyer," she said shaking his hand.

He turned towards Haley who was joining them on stage and he started to chuckle.

"Groupies?" He asked, turning to his bandmates.

Haley rolled her eyes. "In your dreams," she said clearly annoyed by his behavior.

Peyton shot her a dirty look before turning her attention towards Jason. "We're actually starting a record label," she admitted a small smile on her lips.

"Starting?" Jason questioned. "How many artists have you signed?"

Peyton turned to look at Haley and shrugged her shoulders as she turned back at him. "You would be the first but I have worked for the last..."

Jason cut her off, taking a moment to laugh at the two women in front of him. "Thanks but I think we'll pass," he said as he pushed past the two of them. Peyton turned towards Haley and sighed.

"Now what?" Haley asked quietly.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she looked at Jason, who was busy talking to the bartender.

"They'll change their minds. Trust me."

**New York, 2011**

Millicent buckled herself into her seat and turned towards Victoria. "Don't you think we should call Brooke, let her know that we are coming?"

"Then that wouldn't exactly be a surprise now would it?"

The assistant glanced down at her cell phone and began to text a message to Brooke. She didn't know what Victoria was up to but she knew that Brooke wouldn't be pleased. There was no reason for them to be heading towards Tree Hill, except to make Brooke's life difficult.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked, turning around to face Millicent.

Millecent shut off her phone and sighed. "I was just turning off my phone," she lied. She wasn't able to send the message to Brooke, something she hoped she'd be able to do once landed down in Tree Hill. Taking out a magazine from her purse, she busied herself with her horoscope.

_Tree Hill, 2011_

Peyton walked into the tiny office in the back of Tric. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, putting her head in her hands and silently crying. No means yes had said no to her, something she hadn't been expecting. She knew she couldn't show her fears in front of Haley because she had to be the stronger one. But Jason turning her down? Had taken her by surprise.

There was a knock on the door and Peyton began to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. "Yes," she called out as she moved across the room and towards the old desk.

The door opened and Jason stood, his hands in his jean pockets. "Peyton can we talk?" He asked. She nodded her head and he came into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Listen the band and I talked it over and we're willing to give you a chance."

Peyton's eyes darted up to his and smiled slightly. "What?" She asked, obviously surprised by his change of heart. "I mean that's great but why did you change your mind?"

"I think it's a dumb idea," Jason admitted with a slight laugh. "Signing on to a label that doesn't have any other artists? But we've been trying to make this work for a year and a half and haven't had any breaks. The band seems to think this is our break."

Peyton nodded her head in understanding as she waited for him to continue. "I hope you don't let them down," he said finally.

"We won't."

**Tree Hill, 2007**

"So are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Lucas voice pulled Brooke out of her thoughts as she turned to face him, an unsure look spread across her face. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked, worried about the brunette in front of him.

Brooke smiled slightly at him, stuffing her hands in her jean pocket. She's cold, standing by the open window and she's taken by surprise at how close he is standing next to her. "I don't know I just...I know moving on is a good thing, I guess I am just scared."

It's been a really long time since he's seen her so emotional, so vulnerable. "High school is safe and I am not sure I am ready for the real world." Her words are filled with honesty, something that she hasn't been able to share with him in what seems like years.

The tears in her eyes don't go unnoticed as he realizes it's now or never to share with her something that he's written. "Umm..." He cleared his throat as he pulled out the book from his pocket and holds it up for her to see. "For the last few months I've been writing this, I guess in part so that I could remember it all?"

She's proud of him, having found something he loves almost as much as basketball. "Here," he said gently. He pointed down to a part of the story and waited for her to read out loud. 

"She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis."

Brooke's eyes found him as confusion washed over her, surprised at finding her name inside of his book. "Brilliant and beautiful and brave." He listened to the words that he had written and smiled, having captured everything that made Brooke who she was in just a few simple words.

"In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known." Brooke took a second to catch her breath before continuing. As she read the words, she couldn't help the tears that had began to fall. "Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I am not sure she even knows it."

As the book closed between her hands, Lucas smiled down at her. He had been so foolish to let her go, he knew that now. But as he stared down at the brunette who had changed his world, he knew without any doubt that she was made for better. "You're going to do great Brooke," he managed to say. "The world doesn't stand a chance."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

More than anything he wanted to hug her, to close the distance between them and take her into his arms just as he always did. Instead, he casually threw his arm over her shoulder and brought her as close as he could. They were friends now, a mutual decision that he found himself wondering if he would ever stop regretting.

He fought back the urge to kiss the top of her head, a simple thing he had done for as long as he could remember. Instead, the two stared down at their common friends and the life they were about to leave behind.

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Brooke Davis was nervous. It wasn't the type of nervous you got right before the beginning of school, or the jumping butterflies in your stomach right before that perfect kiss.

She stared down at the clothes she was wearing, a pair of deep blue sweat pants and a white tank top. She had a little less than two weeks before the clothes over bro's boutique would open and her painter had just canceled.

"Damn it," Brooke cursed, kicking over a box filled with supplies. As she leaned down to pick them up, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Are we late?" Peyton asked, as she leaned down to hug her friend.

Brooke turned around to stare at Haley and Peyton who had both changed into sweats. Lindsay stood behind Haley and Brooke stood up, defeated by all the obstacles left for her to face. "My mom was right," Brooke said sadly. "What was I thinking?"

"Since when do you give up?" Haley said. "We're going to do this and when we're done the guys are going to come and help you set up whatever is left."

Brooke rubbed her head in frustration. "You guys have jobs," she reminded them.

"You lucked out actually," Lindsay smiled. "We're all off today and we're going to help you.Whatever you need." Lindsay had come to the conclusion that the only way to be with Lucas, was to be friends with his friends. And even though it killed her to admit it, that meant Peyton and Brooke as well.

Brooke nodded her head a grin forming on her lips. "We can do this," she said firmly. The three girls agreed with her as Brooke pulled out the design of the boutique. Haley and Peyton took the back walls of the boutique while Lindsay and Brooke stayed towards the front.

"Lindsay, thank you for this..." Brooke said finally, ending the hour long silence between the two. His girlfriend nodded her head looking up at the completed wall and smiled in satisfaction. "I don't know what I would have done without you guys."

Lindsay smiled slightly before shrugging her shoulders. "You would have found a way to do this on your own," Lindsay said with a sigh. "But I'm glad we could help. You're going to have a lot on your plate the next couple of weeks."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I mean I still have to tell my mother that I bought a house," Brooke laughed as Lindsay looked at her, curious as to why she was keeping such a secret. "My mom isn't the most supportive person in the world..." Brooke explained.

Lindsay laughed and pulled Brooke up from where she was kneeling. "Well then I guess it's a good thing that you have support from everyone else, including me and Lucas."

Brooke's smile fell and she nodded her head, shifting uncomfortably at the mention of his name. There was still a part of her that felt bad, for turning his mothers cafe into her boutique.

"Is he okay about this?" Brooke questioned finally.

"You know Lucas," Lindsay sighed. "He could never stay mad at you long." Brooke noticed the hurt in Lindsay's eyes but didn't say anything as her other friends joined them. Brooke hugged both Haley and Peyton.

"So the guys are going to stop by in a few hours to help you set up the counters and then Haley and I will be back with dinner. I'm thinking Chinese?"

Brooke nodded her head and turned towards Lindsay. "Are you coming back?" She questioned.

Lindsay bit the bottom of her lip and shook her head no. Spending time with Lucas' ex girlfriends was not something she wanted to make a habit of, even if they were nice. "I've actually got a book to edit. But Lucas is going to come, if that helps any."

"Yeah, it will help a lot..." Peyton said with a smile.

Brooke and Haley both nodded their heads and Haley jumped up from the stool. "I'll walk you out," She smiled at her friend. Lindsay waved goodbye to Brooke and Peyton before linking her arm with Haley's.

"I'm glad we're friends," Lindsay admitted once outside the boutique.

Haley smiled at the woman standing beside her. She had grown so close to Lindsay in the few months that Lucas and her had dated. "Me too," she laughed.

"Sometimes it's just hard. I just think that everyone wants Lucas to work things out with Peyton and they're all secretly wishing I would just disappear."

Haley put her arm over Lindsay's shoulder. "No one wants you to disappear, Lucas especially." And it was true, Haley didn't want to see Lucas and Peyton back together.

"Good cause I am not going anywhere," Lindsay said as she opened her car door. "I like being here with Lucas... And God help me but I think I'm starting to like Brooke too."

Haley gave her friend a small smile.

"She has that effect on people."

**Tree Hill, 2007**

_"Hey," Haley said with a huge smile as she approached her friend._

_Brooke looked up and smiled. "Hey tutor mom, are you having fun or are you worried about the kid?" She asked as she reached out and touched her friends shoulder._

_"I am worried," Haley admitted with a small laugh. "About you too, I'm really going to miss you this summer." _

_Brooke shook her head. "Okay don't. Don't make me cry cause I am barely holding it together as it is," Brooke said. _

_Haley cut her off, taking her hands in her own. "Nathan and I want to make you James' God mother." Brooke felt the tears enter her eyes as she stared at her friends face. _

_"Okay, that's going to do it!" As the two girls laughed. "Haley," she said as she brought her friend into a hug. "I would be honored," she managed to say finally. "To be his God mother and I promise you that unlike my ungodly mother I will so kick ass at this." _

_Haley smiled at her friend. "I know you will." And there's no doubt in her mind, both her and Nathan knew that they couldn't have picked a better person for the job. Haley's face grew serious for a moment. "As long as you don't say kick ass in front of him too often."_

_"Right," Brooke agreed. "Sorry."_

_Haley rolled her eyes and laughed fully, taking her friend back into her arms for another hug. _

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"Alright now if you could move that rack over to that corner," Brooke directed as Skills and Mouth pushed the item in question towards the window. "More, more, more," Brooke said sternly. "Now stop!"

Skills and Mouth stopped at her command before heading off towards the next rack. The door popped open Haley came inside, Nathan following behind on foot. "You're walking!" Brooke said, making her way towards the couple and kissing Nathan on the cheek.

"Limping is more like it," he groaned before pushing past her and sitting on the stool. Haley shrugged her shoulders sadly as Brooke brought her friend into a hug.

Haley took a quick glance around the boutique, amazed at all the work that Skills and Mouth had already accomplished. "This place is looking great Brooke," she complimented.

Brooke nodded her head. "Yeah but there's so much work left to do."

"Well we're all yours for the night," Lucas said as he entered the boutique through the back.

Brooke turned towards Lucas and smiled slightly. "You've done great."

He kissed her cheek and she blushed slightly. "Thanks," she whispered. "Now can we get back to work? I have tons more in the back and Lucas! There are shelves that need to be hung."

Haley laughed at the orders being given out and turned towards her friend. "What are we supposed to do?" Haley asked, motioning between her and Nathan.

Brooke clapped her hand together and grabbed one of the mannequins from the back storage room. "Haley you're in charge of the mannequins in the windows and Nathan... If you could direct Lucas on the shelves! Peyton will be here in a little bit with the stickers for the window and then you can do that.

"What about me?"

With wide eyes, Brooke took a deep breath and turned around. As if on cue, Brooke's mother smiled at her daughter. "What? No warm welcome? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Brooke looked down at the floor. She hadn't been expecting her mother to arrive until later in the week, when the boutique was almost opened.

"What..." Brooke stuttered for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Victoria looked around the room and laughed at all of the friends who were busily doing all of the demands Brooke had just given them. "I've come to fix your mess. I've called the contractors and they should be here in a half an hour."

"No mom," Brooke said quietly. When her mother ignored her, Brooke repeated her words. "I said no," she said. "We've got this under control, I've got this under control."

Victoria looked around at the shop and shook her shoulders. "Fine," Victoria managed to say. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and Brooke waited for the other shoe to drop. Not once did her mother ever let her get her way.

"Fine?" Brooke asked.

Victoria nodded her head. "Introduce me to your friends."

Just as Brooke was about to say something, Peyton made her way through the front door.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, some bitch cut me off two streets back in a black sports car..."

"Nice to see you again Miss Sawyer," Victoria turned around to greet the familiar face.

Peyton looked towards Brooke and smiled slightly. "Mrs.Davis, hi..."

"I didn't see you back there," Victoria explained offering no other apology over her driving. Peyton shrugged it off as she joined her friend and waited for the woman to continue. "Since my daughter is being so rude, I will introduce myself. I'm Victoria Davis," she said as she shook Nathan's hand. "I heard about your father Nathan, such a shame what happened."

Brooke cleared her throat. "Mom..."

"So that would make you Nathan's wife, Henley is it?"

Haley laughed and shook her head no. "It's Haley actually."

Victoria made her way through the rest of Brooke's friends and finally onto Lucas. "Well Lucas Scott," Victoria said as she raised her hand to meet his in a hand shake. "It seems my daughter was right, you are very handsome."

Both Lucas and Brooke blushed at her mothers words as Lucas cleared his throat. "It's nice to meet you Mrs.Davis." He glanced at Brooke and smiled slightly feeling helpless at how to make things better.

"Mom shouldn't we go and check you into a hotel?" Brooke asked after several minutes of silence.

Her mother shook her head. "Nonsense, I've come home to celebrate. Tell me, where can I get a martini?"

Brooke looked desperate. Peyton turned towards Haley and shrugged her shoulders. "You know Brooke, No means yes is playing at the blue post. We could go there," she offered. 

Brooke sent her friend a dirty look before shaking her head, indicating that the last thing that Brooke wanted to do was have her mother hanging around. Victoria nodded her head and smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Haley and Lucas gave Brooke a sympathetic smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "Sure mom, lets go."

TBC...

Okay Ladies please review and let me know what you are thinking. Up next? Brooke meets a handsome older man.


	8. Even Now

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to write a quick thank you note to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate them. This is the first of several updates for the next couple of days. I just wanted to take a moment and say that there are still spoilers left in this story that haven't been done including the AWESOME BL scene that will take place in chapter nine or ten. Also, in this chapter I added something of my own to a real flashback for purposes of this fic.

Chapter Eight

Even Now

Tree Hill, 2011

Lucas sat down at the table with Nathan, Mouth and Skills and passed each one their beer. "How hot was Brooke's mom?" Mouth said finally.

"Okay- I am going to pretend you didn't say that," Lucas laughed as he took a sip of his drink. He looked up at the bar and saw that Peyton and Brooke were sitting together. Brooke looked unhappy, something that he knew he could have no control over.

Mouth rolled his eyes. "Whether you say it or not I know you guys agree with me. She looks just like Brooke," Mouth finished. The other guys agreed and Nathan pointed towards the dance floor to where her mother was dancing.

"She even dances like it too."

Lucas' phone rang and he glanced down at it. "Hey babe, I'm at the blue post." Mouth and Skills both watched as he finished his conversation. "Yeah, everyone is here. Okay good. I'll see you in a little bit."

"So I guess this is congratulations then," Skills said with a smile.

Lucas turned towards him in confusion and Mouth cut him off. "She seems great Luke," he offered trying to end the conversation.

"Yeah," Skills agreed. "Who is she?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Lindsay, who the hell else would it be?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders as his brother finished his beer, slamming it onto the table. "It's a legitimate question Lucas. I mean Peyton's back in town."

"So is Brooke," Mouth reminded them.

Skills nodded his head and turned towards Lucas. "So really, the balls in any-body's court."

Tree Hill, 2007

_Lucas threw the ball in the hoop and passed it towards Skills. "So Brooke just broke up with you?" Skills asked, confused at his friends confession._

_"Yep," Lucas said as he leaned against the pole._

_Skills shook his head. "Man, that's cold dawg. Although you did kiss Peyton," Skills said as he tossed the ball into the hoop._

_Lucas took a few steps towards his friend and rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to get you a try out with the Ravens or what?" Lucas asked, annoyed at his friends words._

_"Yes I do but that still doesn't mean that you didn't kiss Peyton."_

_Lucas sighed. "I love Brooke, Skills!"_

_His friend nodded his head. "I know you love her, so what you're going to try and get her back?"_

_"Yeah," Lucas said._

_Skills looked past Lucas to Peyton who had just drove up. "I'm not too sure that's the way but hey! What's up home wrecker?" Skills teased Peyton._

_"Hi Skills," Peyton said as she slammed her car door. She made her way towards the two of them and smiled slightly. "I see words out." _

_Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah, I am sorry about that... What's up?"_

_Peyton smiled slightly. "I have a question to ask you but before you give me your answer there's a point to it okay?" Peyton grinned at Lucas._

_"Okay..."_

_"Alright umm..." Peyton paused for a moment, bringing her hands together. She thought about how to phrase her question and then continued. "Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true... It's the greatest experience of your life and you get to experience it with one person."_

_She took a deep breath._

_"Who's standing next to you?"_

_Lucas looked down at the ground and smiled. "Kate Bosworth," he chuckled._

_"Shut up, I'm serious!" Peyton groaned._

_He laughed. "So am I."_

_"Luke, come on... It could be anybody. Your mom, Haley..."_

_Skills cuts her off. "Your boy Skills."_

_She placed her hands on her hips and asked him again. "Who's it going to be?"_

_Lucas didn't have to think for an answer, her name fell off of his lips on instinct because that's who was always apart of his dreams._

_"Brooke."_

_"Alright," Peyton said with a shrug of her shoulders. "If that's what you really want then I have a way for you to get her back."_

**Tree Hill, 2011**

The bar was crowded, something Brooke was thankful for. She had no interest in entertaining her mother and as glad to see Millicent as she was, a part of her just wanted them both to disappear. Peyton pulled Brooke through the crowd and towards the bar and the two friends sat down.

"How does it feel?" Peyton asked.

Brooke ordered herself a drink and rolled her eyes. "You mean the reality that my mother is hoeing it up on the dance floor?" Brooke took a sip of the vodka and turned towards her friend. "She looks stupid out there, look at how she's grinding against that guy! She's twice his age!"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. "Oh Brooke, it's not that bad..." The blonde turned her attention to the dance floor and began to watch as the older Davis had her way with the dark haired boy. "Okay so maybe I was wrong."

"Oh my God! Are you Brooke Davis?"

Brooke turned around to stare at the blonde haired girl and smiled slightly. "Yes," Brooke murmured. She took note of the hot bartender behind the counter and smirked as he continued to stare at her.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Brooke scribbled her name on the folded napkin and handed it towards the girl behind her. "Oh my God, thank you so much! My friends will never believe you were in a hell hole like this!" The girl walked away and both Peyton and Brooke broke into laughter.

"Okay," the bartender said as he made his way towards the two friends. "You've got me curious."

Brooke kinked her eye brow. "Really?" She said, turning towards him. "How come?" She purred leaning against the counter as she pulled off her jacket. Peyton rolled her eyes at her friends antics and picked up her drink.

"I'm going to find Haley..."

Brooke ignored her and smiled back at the bartender.

"It's just why in the world would a girl want your autograph?"

Brooke sat back in the chair and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're just going to have to find out for yourself," she offered. She lifted her hand up at him and smiled. "I'm Brooke."

"Owen," he replied, handing her another drink. "It's on the house." He winked at her before turning around and heading towards the end of the bar. Brooke smiled down at the drink and sighed.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said as he approached the bar.

Brooke turned to face Lucas and patted the seat next to her. "What's up?" She asked, sipping her drink. He pointed out towards the dance floor, where Peyton and Haley were busy dancing and then towards Lindsay who was sitting at the table alone.

"I was hoping you could help me with something," he admitted honestly.

Brooke turned towards him and grinned mischievously. "If it includes flirting with bartenders than yes, I can!" She sent a quick look at Owen before turning her attention back to Lucas.

"No, umm..." The thought of her flirting with another guy made Lucas skin crawl but he had to ignore it. "I was wondering if you could help me with Peyton."

Brooke sent him a dirty look before pointing towards Lindsay. "I guess time doesn't change anything, does it?" Brooke asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Brooke no, it's not what you think."

Brooke held back the urge to throw her drink at him and waited for him to continue. "I was wondering if you could help Peyton and Lindsay become friends."

"Luke," Brooke said in amazement. How could he be so naive into thinking that both Peyton and Lindsay would want to be friends with each other?

Lucas cut her off as he sipped his beer. "Look I know that I have no right asking you to do this but if there's anyone that can," he paused for a moment and looked at his lonely girlfriend. "It's you."

"I don't know if I can do that," she admitted honestly. It was hard for her to be around Peyton, much less Lindsay. She felt bad for Lindsay because his girlfriend had no idea what she was getting into, the heartbreak that she could eventually feel.

"I like Lindsay," Brooke said truthfully. "But Peyton is my best friend."

Lucas nodded his head. "It was worth a shot," he said as he grabbed the two beers off the counter.

"You know Luke," Brooke said before he walked off. He turned around to face her and she smiled slightly. "Lindsay's a great girl, treat her right."

He nodded his head and turned to face his girlfriend. Brooke sighed, staring down at the drink in front of her. "Boyfriend?" Owen asked, once again walking towards her.

She shook her head no and played with the straw in her cup. "Ex boyfriend," she said with a small laugh as he began to laugh with her. "What time are you off?" She asked finally.

"11:30."

Brooke slid off the chair and smiled at him.

"See you then."

**Tree Hill, 2006**

_Lucas opened his car door and climbed inside, throwing his leather jacket onto the seat next to him. As he slid his key into the ignition, Brooke popped out from his backseat. "Hey you," she purred into his ear._

_He glanced back at her only to see her sitting there without a shirt. "I think you have the wrong car," he said holding onto the steering wheel in an effort to stop himself from turning around._

_Brooke giggled. "Nah, don't mind me...I just have to get out of this uniform."_

_Lucas turned around for a moment, taking in the sight of her leopard print bra and turned around quickly. "So uh I'm Brooke," She said with a smile. "But you probably knew that."_

_Brooke pulled her bra off as she leaned against the back of his chair. "Can I tell you that your last shot was awesome? How'd it feel? Good huh? You know it did." She placed the bra on his shoulder and he turned to look at her helplessly._

_He went to say something but was caught off guard by not only the pounding on the window but also Brooke hiding in the back of the car. _

_"That game wasn't horrible," Whitey said._

_Lucas nodded his head. "Thanks coach," he said frantically pulling the bra down off of his shoulder and out of the coach's sight._

_"Don't turn pro yet, you drag your scrawny butt to the weight room twice a day starting now."_

_Lucas nodded his head. "You got it."_

_"Oh by the way," Whitey said peeking back into the car. "There's a half naked girl in the backseat of your car, I just thought you'd like to know." His smile fell and Lucas nodded his head as the coach began to walk off._

_Brooke rolled her eyes. "Grouchy," she said._

_He smiled at her and she leaned in close to him. "So anyway, when that last shot went through did you feel it change?"_

_"Feel what change?"_

_She smirked. "Everything. I mean how many moments can you point to and say, that's when it all changed? You just had one," she purred. _

_"Don't worry baby, the popularity thing's not so bad."_

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Brooke didn't know what she was doing, breaking into a car hadn't been her style in a really long time. But the mixture of her mothers arrival in Tree Hill and the alcohol consumption that she was no longer use to, Brooke was nevertheless in Owen's back seat.

When his car door opened and he slid inside she smiled at him. "Hey," she purred quietly.

He was surprised that she had waited for him, even after all of her friends had gone home. He was even more surprised to find her inside of his car. "You can't be car jacking me," he said with a small laugh.

Brooke raised her eyebrow and went along with his joke. "Why not?" She asked.

"The cars not worth much," he admitted. "But I like it and I will fight you for it."

Brooke smiled at him and swatted at his shoulder. "Can we talk?"

He shook his head before placing the key in the ignition. "We know where that would lead," he said as he turned the car on. "We'll have a fun time and sooner or later I'll wind up wanting to sleep with you."

She smirked at his statement, wondering in her mind if he already did want to sleep with her. "You'll buy me things and I'll joke around that I have the hottest thing in Tree Hill but sooner or later you'll get obsessed and eventually it will cause you to lose your job."

"I own my own company," she challenged him.

Owen shrugged his shoulders. "That proved my point. You're not screwed up enough for me," he said with a laugh. He could tell inside the bar that they were from two different worlds, worlds that though briefly connect could never stay together anymore than just a moment.

"I'm totally screwed up," she giggled. Her mind drifted towards thoughts of her company, about turning her back on everything that New York had to offer and coming home to Tree Hill for her friends and family. And Lucas, a boy who had a girlfriend but was in love with her best friend.

"Why should I sleep with you?"

Brooke thought for a moment and with a small smile she lifted off the green halter top that she was wearing. She sat topless in his car as she tossed him the shirt, daring him to turn her down.

"You make a couple of good points," he laughed. He gave her one more look before returning his eyes to the steering wheel. "I have to get going."

Brooke's mouth fell open in surprise. "Are you turning me down? Nobody turns me down!" She asked. Frustrated she pointed at herself and then rolled her eyes. "I'm naked!"

"We could sleep together," Owen said finally. "But maybe we'd regret it."

She looked at him, her thoughts thinking back towards Lucas and she nodded her head. Maybe she would regret it. "What if we'd be missing out on something more than that?" He asked.

"What if I just wanted to sleep with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Then it would be disappointing because we could be so much more than that."

She smiled at his words about how romantic his statement was and she can't help but think that perhaps there could be someone else out there for her.

"But I'm not an idiot," he said pulling her out of her thoughts. "Of course I'll sleep with you." He took a moment to throw her shirt back at her and then continued. "But maybe you should think about what I said."

Brooke found herself laughing as she pulled the shirt back on. "I think I'll pass. Goodnight Owen," Brooke said finally. "I'll see you around."

**Tree Hill, 2006**

_"Hey."_

_Lucas joined his girlfriend on the steps to his house and stared out into the dark night. "He said you were at Peyton's, again..." She brought her hands together and looked at him, trying her best to pretend she didn't care._

_"Actually I was with Peyton's dad," he explained. "If that makes any difference," he said as he placed his hand over her knee. _

_Brooke shook her head. "Whatever," she lied. "Luke can we talk?" She asked him, turning her head slightly._

_"Yeah."_

_He wanted to tell her that she could talk forever and that he would listen but instead he stayed quiet. Whatever was on Brooke's mind was something she needed to say. _

_"Okay, I'm not sure if we have a problem or if I have a problem..." Brooke explained. _

_He sat back, bothered by her choice of words and wondered to himself if their relationship was ending. Their relationship had started off one sided but over the few weeks Lucas found himself becoming more and more attached to the girl next to him. _

_"What's the problem?" He asked, concerned._

_"In a nut shell? You're you and I'm me," she said. _

_He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah but if I was you, you'd be dating yourself."_

_"What I mean is," Brooke paused for a moment. "I do what I do and I like what I like and that's just who I am."_

_Lucas still couldn't understand the problem. "I know," he admitted. "That's what I love about you." He smiled genuinely and she shook her head. _

_"Okay but the music that you listen to and the books that you read, I'm not into any of that stuff..." _

_He could tell that she was irritated but none of this was making any sense to him. "I never asked you to be, okay? I kinda enjoy the fact that we're different."_

_"Okay," she whispered. "I'm sorry." She smiled slightly before turning to face him. "It's just that you're the first great guy that I ever dated and that really scares me because I've never given a rats ass before. Okay? But I do now."_

_He nodded his head. _

_"That's good because I, give a rats ass about you too." He placed his hand underneath her chin and brought his lips to hers. "And I can prove it," he added as he pulled away from her._

_He reached into his pocket and took out his pocket knife. She raised her eyebrow and watched in amazement as he carved into the wooden step. _

_Broody & Cheery._

_Brooke smiled at him before reclaiming his lips once more. _

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"What are you doing out here?" Lindsay said, stepping out onto the porch. "It's almost three o clock in the morning." She shut the door behind her, pulling the blanket around her to give her a sense of warmth.

Lucas looked up from his place on the steps and smiled slightly. "I'm writing," he explained glancing down at the laptop. She nodded her head and sat down beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Can I read it?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head no and closed the laptop. "I'll read it eventually anyways," she reminded him and he nodded his head. "Well it better be worth the wait, Lucas Scott."

"It will be," he said honestly. His eyes glanced down at the step that so long ago he had carved onto. The writing was faded but he could still make out the outline of the words.

Lindsay scooted closer to Lucas and looked up at him. "You really loved her didn't you?" She asked quietly.

"Peyton?" He questioned but didn't wait for her to answer. "She was my first crush..."

Lindsay sighed. "I was talking about Brooke."

Lucas struggled with what to say but Lindsay cut him off. "I don't know who I should feel more threatened about. The tortured artist that you almost purposed to or the beautiful brunette that you let slip between your fingers."

"You don't have to worry about either of them," he said. He was frustrated that he had to repeat himself but he knew how hard it was for Lindsay.

She sighed. "You started writing again."

"That's a good thing," he laughed.

She nodded her head and pulled away from him. "As your editor? It's a great thing. But I've been here in Tree Hill with you for months and you had writers block. Now that you're girlfriends are back in town, you're writing again. It makes sense Lucas because you write what you know."

"And I know this," Lucas said as he turned towards his girlfriend. "I'm here with you," he said firmly. "I love you." He kissed her lightly on her lips.

She stared down at the carved nicknames and wondered silently if that would be enough.

"I love you too Lucas."

TBC...

Alrighty please review!!


	9. Love will show you everything

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

**Author's Notes: OKAY!! Before you start to read this chapter, I want to say that I do know that the scene at the end takes place at a bar and not the River Court but I am changing it to make it fit my story. So that being said, here's the latest chapter. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews.**

(also someone asked which episode the flashback was of Peyt/Lucas/Skills and I am not sure exactly which epi it was all I remember was it was the first couple of episodes in the forth season. Before the show started to suck. Sorry I am not more help than that!)

Chapter Nine 

Love will show you everything 

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Brooke fidgeted with the diamond earrings she was wearing as she turned to face Peyton. This was it, the moment that she had been waiting two weeks for. She glanced around the room at her closest friends and smiled.

"You look amazing," Haley said as she walked up and joined both Peyton and Brooke. "This place looks amazing," she added pointing towards the displays with all of Brooke's clothing line laid out.

Peyton squeezed her hand and Brooke looked down at the dress she was wearing. The black dress hung to her every curve and although it was beautiful, Brooke still believed that she should have gone with the red.

The doors to her boutique slipped oven and she noticed Lucas and Lindsay walk in. She was wearing a deep burgundy slip dress and Brooke couldn't help but notice how handsome Lucas looked. As Brooke sipped the champagne, Lindsay and Lucas approached the group of gathered friends.

"Lindsay you look beautiful," Haley commented as Lindsay looked down at her outfit and blushed. Lindsay wasn't the type of girl to wear dresses and although she knew she looked pretty, still felt very out of place.

"I feel funny." She played with the hem of her dress as she watched Lucas join Nathan, bringing his brother into a hug. There were plenty of people here some she recognized, some she didn't. "How are things with your mom?" Lindsay asked turning her attention towards Brooke.

Brooke managed a small smile before she answered her. "She's being her normal self," Brooke replied. In the center of the room Lindsay could make out the older woman surrounded by a circle of older women that Brooke explained were from New York.

People made their way through out the store, looking at the clothes that Brooke had taken so long to design. Brooke spotted Millicent in the corner of the room and excused herself from the group.

"Hey Milly," Brooke smiled as she brought her friend and assistant into a hug.

Millicent pointed towards her mother and held back a small laugh. "This is turning out to be a great event Brooke, you should be proud. You did it all on your own," Millicent said.

Brooke nodded her head, once again sipping the champagne from her glass.

"I did, didn't I?" Brooke said with a giggle. Her eyes darted around the room at everything she had accomplished in such a few short weeks. She hadn't felt this good since the opening of her first boutique, which she had worked just as hard if not more hard.

New York, 2009

Surrounded by women she hardly knew and their dates, Brooke felt uncomfortable. 'This was it,' she thought to herself with a small smile.

Tonight was the beginning of the rest of her life and she knew she should be happier than she actually felt. The people around her loved the clothes almost as much as they loved the young girl who had designed them.

But still, as she stared out into the crowd she couldn't help but feel alone. Her gold dress shimmered underneath the lighting as she felt a gentle touch on her back. She turned around, expecting to see Millicent and came face to face with someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Luke!" Brooke cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a hug. She buried her head into his chest and shut her eyes, wishing that the moment would last longer than it did.

Lucas smiled down at her. "Peyton sends her love," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Brooke nodded her head and looked around the room, feeling better about herself now that he was here.

"So what do you think?" Brooke asked with a kink of her eyebrow.

He smirked down at her. "I think you finally made it," he replied as she nodded her head. "But then again, I always knew you would."

Brooke's smile fell as she stared up at him, at the first person who had ever fully believed in her. "Thank you Lucas," she whispered up at him.

"No problem pretty girl," he said with a laugh. "Let's get a drink."

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Brooke eyed Peyton in the distance, laughing at something Jason had said. She rolled her eyes at her friends attempt to make Lucas jealous and she wondered silently if she looked as lonely as she felt. Nathan and Haley were talking amongst themselves, a good thing from Brooke's opinion and Lucas and Lindsay were talking with her mother. Even in the corner of the room, Millicent was standing next to Mouth.

The opening of her boutique was coming to a close when she saw him.

"You're late," Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't sure that I'd come," he admitted honestly. He looked down at the dress shirt and slack he was wearing and stifled a laugh. "This isn't me."

Brooke nodded her head. "Want to know a secret?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper. Owen nodded his head and she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "It's not me either."

"Sure it is. You're Brooke Davis," he mocked.

She let out a throaty laugh before shrugging her shoulders. "This is just one side of me," she explained. There was something about him, something that made her want to be his friend.

"Do I get to see the other side?"

Brooke couldn't help as her mind drifted towards Lucas, the only one who had ever seen the other side of her. She sighed before taking Owen's hand in her own. "Let's get out of here," she said gently.

He looked around the room at the people who were there for her and he eyed her. "You can't leave...This is your night," Owen said as he looked down at her.

"My mom can handle it," Brooke explained. With one last look towards the crowd, Brooke headed for the back door.

Lucas watched as Brooke exited the boutique through the back door and turned his attention to his girlfriend. "What do say we get out of here?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Actually, we were talking about getting something to eat at Tony's..."

Lindsay said pointing towards Haley and Nathan. Peyton joined the small group of friends and Jason followed behind, obviously feeling a bit out of place.

"Where's Brooke?" Peyton asked and Lucas pointed towards the door.

"She left out the back door," he explained. Haley looked up at him, confused as to how he had noticed but said nothing. "Why don't we all get something to eat?" Lucas said, looking at Peyton and the guy that she had brought with her.

Peyton nodded her head as she turned towards Jason. "Did you want to get back?" She asked him, silently praying that he would say yes.

"I told you I wasn't a cheap date, I should get some food out of this."

Jason laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes turning towards Nathan and Haley.

"We'll meet you there," he said as he took his girlfriends hand in his.

New York, 2009

"How did you find this place?" Lucas asked as he grabbed a hold of the beers and made his way towards the back of the bar. He glanced around at the empty tables and realized that besides him and Brooke, there were only five other people in the bar.

Brooke smiled towards him as she opened her beer and began to drink. She was overdressed for this place, much more so than usual. "When I first moved to New York, my apartment was upstairs..." She explained with a throaty laugh.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion and she continued. "I swore I was going to make it on my own..." She explained. She pointed towards the bartender and then smiled at him. "Tony told me that I could waitress here, in between school and my designs."

"That's great Brooke," Lucas said. He couldn't believe how far she had come, from the girl she had been when the two had just met. Brooke nodded her head, obviously proud of herself with everything that she had accomplished.

Brooke smiled back at him, still not believing that he was really there. "I can't believe you're here," she admitted honestly. He reached across the table and took a hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I was in California with Peyton," he said gently. She nodded her head and waited for him to continue. "I saw the invitation on her counter and I booked the first flight I could get back here."

Brooke's eyes twinkled underneath the dimly lit lights and he smiled. An old love song played on the jute box and he pointed towards the middle of the floor. "Let's dance," he said finally. She shook her head no and laughed fully, remembering that he wasn't that good of a dancer. "You've never been embarrassed before," he said as he stood up and reached for her hand.

"Just because I never said anything to you, doesn't mean I wasn't embarrassed. I just loved you," Brooke explained. The last four words falling out of her mouth before she realized what she had said.

He struggled with what to say back to her and was surprised when she slipped her hand into his. Lucas pulled her to the dance floor, his hands finding the back which was covered by the gold silk. Brooke leaned her head against her chest and shut her eyes.

Lucas wondered where everything had gone so wrong, how their lives had ended up so different then what they had planned. He found himself thinking about all the letters he had written her in high school, how many times he told anyone that would listen that his heart was with Brooke.

"When did we go wrong?" Lucas whispered into her ear. She looked up at him, taken back by such a careless statement but somehow found herself asking the same thing.

Tree Hill, 2011

"Carrie," Nathan said as they entered the restaurant. "What are you doing here?" Both Nathan and Haley looked up at their nanny who was dressed in a waitress uniform.

She bent over to pick up their menu's and Carrie counted the group of friends. "I work here," she explained. When Haley and Nathan both looked at each other, she began to continue. "Look, I need all the money I can get. The money you guys pay me to watch Jamie those four days a week barely pays my rent. I still have a car payment and cell phone..."

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized. "I had no right asking..."

Carrie nodded her head with a small laugh. "You didn't but that's okay, you're supposed to ask questions about your sons nanny. Now, lets find you a table..."

Lucas pulled out Lindsay's chair for her and Peyton took the seat across from Jason. "Babe, I have to take a leak," Jason explained before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

Peyton groaned silently as Haley tried her best not to laugh. If this was Peyton's attempt to make Lucas jealous, she wasn't sure it was working. 

Lucas excused himself from the table and made his way down the hall and towards the bathroom. "Hey Carrie," he smiled at the girl. She looked up and waved at him before turning her attention to Jason, who was on the phone.

"Why is Peyton with that creep?"

Lucas raised his eyebrow and waited for Carrie to explain but was caught off guard by what she was about to tell him. "The jerk just hit on me," she explained.

"Are you sure?"

He didn't know anything about Jason other than that he was the lead singer of a band, at which Haley had been the one to explain. The guy didn't seem Peyton's type but then again, what did he know? Their relationship had been over for years and he barely knew her anymore.

"I'm positive. He grabbed my ass and offered to take me around back," she said angrily.

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned back to the table. "I have to tell Peyt," he admitted. She nodded her head and watched as he walked back towards the table he had moments ago left. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, despite the looks being given from his girlfriend and his sister in law.

Peyton nodded her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "Sure," she agreed as she stood up. He walked her towards the exit of the restaurant and she pulled at his arm. "Luke, what's going on?" She asked with a laugh.

He undid his tie as he struggled with what to say. "He doesn't deserve you," Lucas said finally. He glanced at the table where his girlfriend and friends sat and he headed out of the restaurant for some fresh air.

Peyton's smile fell as she realized what he said. She wasn't interested in Jason, in fact the only reason she had brought him to Brooke's showing was so that she wouldn't be alone. But hearing Lucas say that he wasn't good enough angered her. She stormed outside after him and stopped on the top of the step.

"Don't say that!"

She paused for a moment before continuing. "He's not good enough for me? Lindsay doesn't deserve that Lucas," she said. He stared up at her, helpless to say anything else.

"And neither do I."

Peyton joined Lucas on the bottom step and he stared at her helpless. "This is so confusing," he admitted out loud. He wasn't sure she understood what he was saying but she nodded her head in agreement.

"Lucas, what do you really want?"

His thoughts drifted towards his girlfriend and how happy they had been before his exes had arrived back in Tree Hill. Their relationship had been hard at first, as many office romances are but they had managed to make the best of it.

He thought a moment about everything that Nathan and Skills had teased him about, how in the end his feelings always came back to Peyton and how once again, he stood outside trying to save her from a mistake.

And then in the back of his mind, he thought of Brooke. It bothered him that she had left her party without even giving anyone a proper goodbye. But if he was honest, it bothered him even more that she had left with Owen, a bartender she had just met.

Without thinking, his hand found the back of Peyton's neck and he brought her face to his. As their lips met for the first time in years, she deepened the kiss. His fingers caught in her blonde curls, causing her to giggle against his lips.

He knew it was wrong before the kiss had happened and as he pulled away from her, she stared up at him in shock. "What in the hell was that?" Peyton said. She was angry, both at him and herself for allowing that kiss to happen.

"I'm sorry," he admitted before pushing past her and walking up the stairs.

Peyton stomped her foot. "Lucas! Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"No," he said as he turned around to face her. "There's nothing to talk about."

New York, 2009

_Lucas looked across the table and smiled. "What do you miss most about Tree Hill?" He asked her as she thought about his question. _

_"The River Court," Brooke admitted. The last time she was there, they had all scribbled their names on the cement with spray paint.  
_

_He found himself laughing at her answer, not really believing her words. "It's true," she said as she smacked his shoulder. "That's where it all started."_

_"I thought it all started in the backseat of my car," he said with a laugh as she groaned in embarrassment. She hit his shoulder again, only this time a bit more hard causing him to rub it. "That hurt okay?"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes before turning back to him. "That's the place that brought us all together, if it hadn't been for that basketball game you never would have been apart of our world."_

_"We don't know that," Lucas whispered as the bartender brought them their tab. _

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I mean maybe you would have come up with a lame attempt to talk to Peyton but I mean it Lucas... If you never played against Nathan, then Nathan and Haley never would have fallen in love. I never would have become friends with Haley and the two of us..."_

_"You can't say that Brooke..." Lucas said quietly. He reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears and smiled at her. _

_"I can't imagine not having had you in my life."_

Tree Hill, 2011 

It was early, that much Brooke knew as she brought her car to a stop. She glanced outside to the familiar River Court before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. Pulling her high heels off of her feet, Brooke walked barefoot through the grass. She was still in her black dress, having spent the night talking to Owen.

Brooke wasn't sure when it had happened but some time after Owen had swooped in and rescued her from her party, she had come to the realization that he was a lot like Lucas. At first it annoyed her, wondering to herself how she was ever to get over Lucas.

But as they talked about his upbringing, being raised by just his mother...Brooke began to wonder if he was a gift. If perhaps, he would be the Lucas to her Peyton.

Only after it occurred to her that she was no Peyton, she realized that Owen would never take the place of Lucas in her heart. So she kissed him gently on the cheek and left, a little past five o clock in the morning.

She stood on her faded name, smiling at the others that surrounded her. "It's a little early for you to be up," Lucas said as he dribbled the ball onto the court. 

Brooke turned around and smiled at him softly. "I guess it's a good thing I haven't been to sleep then..." She winked at him as he walked towards her.

Lucas pretended to laugh as he dribbled the ball, throwing it into the hoop in one effortless step. "What are you doing here so early?" Brooke questioned, tossing her shoes onto the pavement and taking a hold of the ball in her hands.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained.

She looked up at the sky and smiled at it's beauty. "How did last night go?" Brooke said, trying her best to change the subject. She had known about the plan to go to Tony's, everyone with a date except her.

"Eventful," he replied smoothly.

He knew it was only a matter of days before Brooke found out about the kiss that he and Peyton had shared but he didn't want to be the one to tell her. "I just wish things weren't so complicated with Lindsay and Peyton..." He sighed as he threw the ball once again, adding her name to the list of complications but only silently.

She rolled her eyes. "Can we not talk about Peyton?" Brooke bit her lip, hoping that he hadn't just heard the tone of her voice. She smiled slightly before turning to look at Lucas. "It's just you and me right now. Tell me about your life."

Lucas smirked at her, realizing just how beautiful she was. The black dress looked great on her and even though the makeup was from the night before, she looked just as pretty.

"Do you want to know about my life while you were away?" He paused. "Or do you want to know if you were apart of it?" Lucas tossed the ball to the ground and waited for her response.

Her eyes found his and she nodded her head. "Both," she managed to say. His eyes glanced down briefly at the tattoo on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Everyday, you were."

The words had taken them both by surprise as they stood in silence. Brooke glanced down at their names, Lucas next to Peyton's and Brooke's off to the side and she looked up at him with a shake of her head.

"I should get going," she offered quietly.

Brooke pushed past him and he reached out for her wrist. "Say something," he whispered down at her. She looked up at him in confusion, wondering to herself what he wanted her to say.

"Anything, please..." He begged her.

Brooke shook her head.

"I'll see you around, bye Luke."

TBC...

Okay the next chapter is going to be heavy on the B/P friendship, so hopefully you all will put up with me! We've got a few chapters more of LP before we'll get BL. But I do have a question for you, do you think I should include more Naley? Please review and let me know :-)


	10. I got him ready for you

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

**Author's Notes: **Okay first I wanted to say thanks again for all the reviews, I am actually trying to finish this story within the next two weeks but not before I give you plenty of BL goodness! Also to BPDavis- I loved your review and I agree with you 110. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I think it deffinitly shows both the type of person that Brooke is and Peyton is and that even though they both do LOVE Lucas, only one is for non selfish reasons.

**ALSO! I know that Lindsay was supposed to have dyed her hair blonde (Peyton blonde) because of her insecurities. But I am not doing that because I kind of like my version of Lindsay, she's upset and scared and she has a right to be. Mark could have handled this triangle (even the LLP one) a hell of a lot better than what he has planned. So this is me... liking Lindsay. Not liking Lindsay & Lucas but simply liking Lindsay. Now onto the story!**

Chapter Ten

I got him ready for you

**Tree Hill, 2007**

_"How's the leg?" Brooke said as she leaned against the porch._

_Peyton smiled up at her. "Ugh, it'll be okay..." She glance up at her friend._

_"How's the boy?"_

_"It'll be okay," Brooke said sadly._

_Peyton nodded her head. "Oh!" She was about to tell her friend something when Brooke cut her off._

_"I'm sorry Peyton," Brooke admitted, crossing her hands over her chest. _

_Peyton knew that if anyone should be sorry, it should have been her. But Brooke didn't need to know about the kiss in the library because it didn't mean anything, at least that's what she kept trying to tell herself. "Why?"_

_"Because I shouldn't have left you," Brooke said sadly. "I thought that you were behind me."_

_Peyton sat up. "Brooke don't do..."_

_"No, I should have made sure."_

_Peyton smiled. "Okay, you're my best friend. You want to know what made me feel better when I was trapped in that library? It was knowing that Brooke's okay, my best friend- she's safe."_

_"I love you for that P Sawyer but there was something else that made you feel better in that library. My boyfriend," Brooke added finally._

_Peyton looked down at the ground. "And I guess that I can't hold it against him, can I? I mean the boy I love protected the girl I love. And it's the girl he loves too."_

_"Brooke..." Peyton began to protest._

_Brooke shook her head. "No we both know it's true."_

_"Okay," Peyton said, taking a moment to stand up after making sure her leg was okay. "Come here," Peyton said, taking a step and allowing Brooke to hold her up. Peyton placed her hands on Brooke's arms and smiled down at her. "I want you to listen to me, I care about Lucas and I always will."_

_Brooke nodded her head, loving Lucas was something that they'd both always share. "But he's insanely in love with you," Peyton smiled. "And you know what? So am I, you're my Brooke!"_

_Peyton looked at her friend and smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you again," she promised._

_"Okay cause I really don't want to hurt again."_

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Peyton pulled a box out of her closet and glanced inside. It was filled with things from years ago, presents she had been given, pictures that had been taken and a scrapbook that Brooke had made her for graduation.

As she pulled out the scrapbook, Peyton's eyes landed on a photo of Jake tucked inside of an old book. She pulled the photo out of the book and stared down at it as her eyes began to well with tears.

Peyton could remember the last time she had talked to him as if it was yesterday. He had told her to follow her heart and she had followed it back to Tree Hill. Her thoughts drifted towards Jenny as she realized the little girl would be seven or eight years old.

"Peyton? Are you home?"

Peyton pushed the photo back into the book and opened the scrapbook. "I'm in here Brooke," she yelled for her friend. A few seconds later her bedroom door opened and Brooke peeked her head inside. "Hey," Peyton smiled at her friend.

"Hi," Brooke said as she stepped into the room. Peyton glanced down at the dress Brooke was still wearing and was about to comment but Brooke cut her off. "It's not what you think."

Peyton patted the bed beside her and Brooke climbed in, pulling the covers up over her body. "Taking a trip down memory lane?" Brooke asked, pointing towards the photos.

The blonde nodded her head as she turned towards Brooke. "Lucas kissed me last night," Peyton admitted quietly. Brooke's mouth fell open in shock and she waited for Peyton to explain. "He was jealous about Jason and then he just... He kissed me."

"What about Lindsay?" Brooke questioned sadly.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure what he was thinking," she sighed.

Brooke sat up and shook her head. She knew what she was about to do was going to hurt but she had to say it before her friend did.

"He's thinking that you're Peyton Sawyer, the girl he's been in love with forever and now you're back in his life, permanently. He's thinking that you're all he's ever wanted."

Peyton looked down at her friend a small smile on her lips. "Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

"Just promise me something okay?" Brooke asked, taking a peek at the photo of the five of them. Peyton nodded her head and Brooke laid her head back down on the pillow. "This time when he goes to purpose, do us all the favor and just say yes."

_**Tree Hill, 2007**_

_Brooke entered Peyton's room and Peyton looked up at her. "Where'd you sleep?" She asked, turning her attention back to the computer._

_"In my car," Brooke said as she tossed the bag onto Peyton's bed. "You see I had this horrible dream last night where my best friend told me she had feelings for my boyfriend. Only it wasn't a dream was it?"_

_"Brooke..."_

_Peyton stood up and turned around, not knowing what to say to her friend. Brooke grabbed a bag out of the closest and moved toward the bed. "Why now Peyton? Why would you tell me you had feelings for my boyfriend now when I have so much going on in my life, stuff that you don't even know about!"_

_"Well so do I," Peyton let out. She threw her hands up into the air and shook her head. "But trust me, okay? I didn't wish for this okay? I wished for Jake."_

_"Right, you wished for Jake. After you wished for Pete and then Lucas..."_

_Brooke held back a laugh at the irony of the situation, Peyton having had many relationships but Brooke's heart only belonging to one boy. "I can not believe this is happening again."_

_Peyton shook her head. "It's not, okay? It's not. Okay it's just the last time..." Peyton tried her best to explain but was cut off by a furious Brooke._

_"The last time? Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend," Brooke yelled. She pointed towards the door with his name on it and walked towards it._

_"He's on the door Peyton." She slammed her hand against it and continued, "he's on the damn door under me!"_

_Peyton shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to steal him okay?" She cried._

_"But you like him," Brooke reminded her._

_She waited for Peyton to say something, anything that would let her realize that her biggest fear was not coming true. "Brooke I am not going to do anything about it okay? I'll just bury it."_

_"You can't," Brooke said angrily. "It's out, it's like the time capsule. And you could have buried it and not said anything to me so what is that about?"_

_Peyton sighed. "I don't know, alright? I just wanted to be honest with you." _

_Brooke smiled at this, honesty was never something that Peyton had been good at. "I didn't want to make the same mistake that I did last time. You even said last night at Tric that you didn't even miss him."_

_Anger raged inside of Brooke as she brought her hand up and slapped it across Peyton's face. "Don't you dare," Brooke yelled as she pointed at Peyton. "Twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a backstabbing two faced bitch Peyton because you are."_

_She took a step back and looked at the girl she used to call her best friend._

_"And you know it."_

_Brooke grabbed the things she had managed to gather and walked out of Peyton's bedroom not even bothering to notice the look on Peyton's face._

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"Hey Haley, what are you doing here?" Peyton said as she looked up from her desk. Haley entered the office and shut the door behind her, making her way across the room. "Is everything okay with Jamie and Nathan?"

Haley looked down at the floor nervously. "This isn't easy for me," Haley said as she stared at her friend. "I haven't even told Brooke yet."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton laughed, looking up from the computer.

Haley took a deep breath before looking up at her friend. "Lucas purposed to Lindsay last night," Haley admitted sadly. "He's expecting us to throw some sort of party at our house for him this weekend."

"What?" Peyton laughed. "How is that even possible, we were with them until like twelve."

Haley nodded her head and opened up her phone. She clicked on the picture message and showed Peyton. "Lindsay sent me the picture this morning," she explained.

Peyton stood up and shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening..."

He had just kissed her last night, how was it possible that he purposed to Lindsay just moments after? She laughed, refusing to believe what Haley was saying. "Lucas kissed me last night."

"Peyton I'm sorry to spring this on you," Haley said sadly.

The blonde looked down at the floor and sighed. "I need to talk to him," she said finally as she reached for her coat and headed out the door.

_**Tree Hill, 2007**_

_Lucas clapped his hands together as he entered Peyton's bedroom. "Now this is more like it," he said with a smile. Peyton turned around to face him and smiled. "Listen I just wanted to say I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend more time together."_

_"How did it go with Brooke?" Peyton asked._

_Lucas stared at the beautiful girl in front of him and smiled slightly. "I realized tonight that it's over between me and Brooke," he admitted. He had been so careless with her heart that by the time he realized he was losing her, she was already gone._

_"She realized it too," Lucas added._

_Peyton's smile fell as she stood in front of the boy she had loved from a distance for so long. "I love you Lucas," Peyton admitted out loud. _

_He smiled at her. "I love you too Peyton."_

_"You don't understand," she smiled. "I've been holding this in for a really long time. So I just... wanted you to know. I love you," she repeated. "I'm in love with you."_

_The smile on his face fell as he stared down at her, the confession felt as if it was coming out of nowhere. "Oh..." He struggled with what to say._

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Peyton banged on his house door, waiting frantically for him to open. She couldn't shake the anger that she was feeling and even though she knew she had no place stopping by, she knew she had to say something. Lucas was about to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life, she couldn't let him do that.

Lucas opened the door and stared at her.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?"

He opened the screen door and walked out onto the porch.

"What the hell are you doing Lucas?" She finally managed to say. He looked at her in confusion as she continued. "You kissed me last night, a kiss that mind you was incredible and then you go and purpose to Lindsay?"

Lucas shook his head as he pushed past her and sat down on the steps.

"When I purposed to Lindsay, it had nothing to do with you."

"Then what is it Luke?" Peyton asked, she sat down beside her ex and turned to him. "Because that kiss was real and it confirmed every thought that I've been having, every dream that I always thought were too far out of our grasp."

Lucas glanced down at the steps and groaned.

Broody & Cheery.

The nick names were in plain sight, as he supposed were his feelings but people were just too blind to really pay attention. He looked up at Peyton and smiled sadly. "I know that the timing is off," Lucas went to explain.

"You can't marry her," Peyton said finally. "Please Lucas, I am begging you here. This is a mistake."

He shook his head as he stood up and sighed.

"You should go."

Peyton nodded her head as she stood up, her eyes still staring at the step in front of her. The names were staring back at her and she wondered quietly to herself why she had never seen them before. Her eyes darted up to Lucas in confusion.

"I understand Peyton," he said taking her away from thoughts of Brooke.

"Just so you know...I do understand what you're saying."

_**Tree Hill, 2007**_

_"Open up Peyton!" Brooke said as she slammed her hand against Peyton's front door._

_The door opened and Peyton stood, a smirk on her face. "Or what? You'll huff and you'll puff?"_

_"Yes pig," Brooke barked. "Chase broke up with me are you happy now?" She questioned._

_Peyton smiled. "I don't know did you tape it?"_

_"The thing with Nathan and I happened a long time ago and you guys were broken up," Brooke said as she turned around._

_Peyton followed after her. "Well in case you don't remember Nathan and I broke up all the time."_

_Brooke turned around and started to laugh. "Really? How could I forget that's all your relationship ever was Peyton, just a string of miserable one night stands strung together."_

_"Now you're describing your relationship with every guy in Tree Hill."_

_Peyton turned around and began to walk up the side walk as Brooke followed after her._

_"It was one time and it meant nothing," Brooke yelled._

_Peyton turned around to look at her, shaking her head in disgust. "Well it means something to Chase and it meant something to me."_

_Brooke walked up to her. "You know what meant something to me, Peyton? You and Lucas having an ongoing affair behind my back, because PS we weren't broken up either time that you went after him!"_

_Peyton threw her hands up in defeat. "See, I was stupid because I thought I ruined our friendship. When you ruined it a long time ago," she said as she slammed her house door shut._

**Tree Hill, 2011**

It had been a long day for Brooke, who decided that she wanted to spend the evening soaking in her tub. After grabbing a glass of red wine from the kitchen, Brooke made her way towards her bathroom. She laid out clean towels and her robe as she waited for the tub to fill.

There was a knock on the door and Peyton peeked her head inside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Peyton said as Brooke took a seat on the base of the tub. She nodded her head and Peyton shut the bathroom door. "Have you been drinking?" Brooke asked with a laugh as she took a sip of her own wine.

"Yeah," Peyton mumbled as she leaned against the bathroom counter and shook her head. "Which we know isn't a smart thing," she added.

Brooke smiled at her friend as she reached for her hand. "What happened today?" Brooke asked.

"Lucas."

Brooke looked towards the floor, trying her hardest not to show how his name really effected her. She wondered quietly if there was a chance that for just one of their conversations for his name not to be mentioned. "What happened?" Brooke questioned, after deciding it was the right thing to do.

"I don't think you want to know," Peyton laughed. Brooke rolled her eyes and waited for Peyton to continue. "He purposed to Lindsay."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. In an effort to comfort herself and Peyton, she went to stand but accidentally dropped the wine glass. Both Peyton and Brooke stared as it hit the tile, breaking into pieces in front of their eyes.

The room fell silent as both girls bent over to pick up the remains of the wine glass. "Brooke," Peyton said as the brunette looked up at her. There were tears in both of their eyes as she waited for Peyton to continue. "I never thought it would end like this..." Peyton admitted.

"How'd you picture it Peyton?"

She leaned her back against the cabinets and put her head in her hands. "I guess I never really thought about it. Lucas and I never planned our life together." Her voice was just above a whisper as she continued. "And then I remembered something, I had forced myself to forget."

"What's that?" Brooke said as she stood up.

Peyton looked up at her friend and smiled sadly. "I remembered a conversation that Lucas and I had, back when the two of you were dating. Lucas told me he didn't care what college he went to, as long as you were with him. He said that he would have followed you to New York if you wanted."

"That was a long time ago Peyton," Brooke reminded her friend. So much had gone wrong since then, both Peyton and Brooke were fully aware.

Peyton nodded her head and she smiled sadly. "He let me go to California," she explained. "I wanted him to ask me to stay but he told me to go."

"He knew you needed to go."

Peyton looked to the floor at the broken glass. "I'm sorry Brooke," Peyton whispered. She looked up at her friend, who didn't understand what she was trying to say. "I loved him so much that I didn't care who I hurt in the process. Even if it was my best friend."

"Peyt, that's behind us now!" Brooke said as she bent over so that she was eye level to her friend. "Whatever happened back then, happened. We've both done things that we're not proud of. We can't live in the past, we have to think about the future."

Peyton nodded her head. "That's what I'm trying to do."

"Good," Brooke said with a smile.

Peyton watched as Brooke stood up and she cleared her throat. "I don't think you understand Brooke," Peyton said honestly.

"I'm going to fight for him."

_**Tree Hill, 2007**_

_"Brooke, do you have a second?"_

_She turned around from the group of guys that she was trying desperately to pretend to be interested in. "It kinda feels like deja vu," Brooke said with a slight smile._

_"Not really," Lucas replied coldly. He looked at the guys she was standing with and then back towards her. "You told me to fight for you and I did. But you never fought for me."_

_His eyes found hers and in that moment, Brooke realized that he had given up. It saddened her but she knew it was the only way to save her heart._

_"And I'm not going to," she said finally._

_He glanced down at her, the words his biggest fear. He nodded his head in understanding and with a deep breathe he continued. "Well then I guess I was wrong," he said sadly. "I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis. She's all yours." _

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"I thought I'd find you here."

Skills made his way towards Lucas and brought his friend into a hug. "I guess congratulations are in order," he said with a laugh. Lucas didn't say anything as he continued to dribble the ball across the court, a place where he had always found comfort.

"What's going on man?"

Lucas threw the ball towards the net and watched as he missed such an easy shot. He looked at his his friend and groaned. "I never miss that shot," he said angrily. Skills tossed him the ball and Lucas tried again, once again missing it. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Luke," Skills said with a laugh. "Are you sure this is about the game?"

Lucas shook his head no as he watched the ball hit the rim but bounce off. "I'm confused," he admitted. Was Peyton right? Was marrying Lindsay a mistake that he was going to regret?

"Don't be dawg," Skills said as he grabbed a hold of the ball and tossed it into the hoop. "You have nothing to worry about cause you always follow your heart."

Lucas laughed to himself, not really believing what Skills was saying. He couldn't remember the last time that he had listened to his heart, let alone acted on it. But still as he stared at the ball in his hands, he couldn't help but believe Skills words. Maybe he would be able to follow his heart, to wherever it would lead.

_**Tree Hill, 2007**_

_"I guess we never finished that conversation," Lucas said as he leaned against the table where Brooke stood. He smiled down at her, the beautiful girl that he had been lucky enough to call his girlfriend._

_Brooke smiled. "Dance with me?"_

_She took a hold of his hand and walked towards the dance floor, her head finding comfort against the beating of his heart. "Did you miss me while you were away?" She questioned as she looked up at him._

_"Everyday."_

_He smiled down at her, not knowing how to explain what he truly felt. "I was just angry and upset about Kieth that I just needed to be alone but that doesn't mean that I didn't miss you Brooke. Because I did."_

_"I needed to hear your voice," she admitted. "There's just so much stuff going on with me..."_

_Lucas looked down at her and saw the pain in her eyes. "What kind of stuff?" He questioned, wanting nothing more than to take it all away for her._

_Brooke saw the love in his eyes as she stared up at him and she leaned up to kiss him. It wasn't a kiss that meant she forgave him or even just a simple kiss that didn't mean anything other than I love you. To her, it was a kiss goodbye, a way of letting Lucas go._

_She wasn't ready to pull away from him yet, to end their relationship. Brooke placed her head against his heart once more and shut her eyes, in effort to pretend that their love could last a lifetime._

**Tree Hill, 2011**

As Brooke pulled up in front of Lucas' house, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here. She wasn't like Peyton, she couldn't confess her feelings for Lucas because he was going to marry Lindsay. His heart meant more to Brooke than that, she realized as she stared down at the gift bag next to her.

Brooke pulled the bag off the seat and opened the car door, taking only a few seconds to get to his door. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but she couldn't do it. Knocking on the door and giving Lucas the gift would mean that she accepted that he had found someone else.

Not just Peyton but someone else.

Someone whom she hadn't let him go for.

"Damn it," Brooke said angrily as she knocked on the door. She waited for a moment and was about to turn away when the door opened slightly.

Lindsay opened the screen door and walked out onto the porch. "Brooke," she smiled warmly. "What are you doing here?" She laughed.

Lindsay was beautiful, Brooke took note. It wasn't something that she hadn't noticed before but today was an exception. Lindsay was glowing and Brooke knew it was because of Lucas, she had seen it before in not only herself but with Peyton as well.

Brooke looked down at the gift in her hands and then smiled slightly. "I stopped by to say congratulations," she said as she handed Lindsay the bag.

Lindsay looked down at the present and then to Brooke. "You didn't have to..." Lindsay said honestly. She smiled slightly and then looked up at Brooke. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Brooke admitted. She hesitated for a moment and then laughed. "I don't have a close family, you've seen how my mom and I relate..." Brooke looked at Lindsay before she continued.

"What I'm trying to say is Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Lucas... They're my family. And I know that this is hard for you."

Lindsay laughed but nodded her head in agreement.

"But if you love Lucas than," Brooke paused. "I guess what I am trying to say is welcome to the family."

Lindsay leaned against the banister and stared at the girl in front of her, the one that she knew on some level still loved Lucas. But Brooke was genuine, maybe it was the tone of her voice or the glint in her eyes... Whatever it was, Lindsay knew that it had been hard for Brooke to show up and congratulate her.

"Thank you," Lindsay said.

Brooke smiled fully and pointed towards her car. "I have to get back to the boutique but if you need anything, let me know." She waved goodbye and made her way down the side walk and toward her car.

TBC...

Okay ladies, what are you thinking? You hating me yet? Because honestly even with the Lindsay/Lucas engaged thing everyone knows that it is going to lead to Leyton... Or will it:-)


	11. Like we never loved at all

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

**Author's Notes: Umm, in case anyone was wondering this is a BL fic. There is Leyton involved, as well as Lucas/Lindsay but for the most part this is a BL fic. The flashbacks are BL and there will be BL in the present just as soon as I am ready. This will be a 20 Chapter story so we are more than half way done with it. There will be a few more flashbacks although the majority of the story will be placed in their present day (2011). After much thought, I decided not to include any more Naley than necessary because honestly, I don't want to take away from writing the BL. And! As many of my stories go, I always try to include Jake because I love him so. Jake is not in this story. Mainly because Peyton has never and will NEVER deserve him. ****ALSO! I know that Lindsay was supposed to have dyed her hair blonde (Peyton blonde) because of her insecurities. But I am not doing that because I kind of like my version of Lindsay, she's upset and scared and she has a right to be. Mark could have handled this triangle (even the LLP one) a hell of a lot better than what he has planned. So this is me... liking Lindsay. Not liking Lindsay & Lucas but simply liking Lindsay. **

BPDavis: I agree with you! Brooke is selfless in this just as she is on the show. I don't mind Peyton normally but I think her carelessness with Brooke's heart and now what seems to be Lindsay's (ie: don't marry her lucas from the spoilers) is uncalled for. Regardless of the "love" she feels for Lucas, it's not her place to tell him that. It's dumb and childish and something that Brooke would never do. I really wanted to like Lindsay on OTH, when I read about her I mean. I thought quite possibly, Mark would have a new character that I could like. Having her threatened doesn't make her a bad character but having her dye her hair is flat out dumb. I really like the "friendship" I've established between Lindsay and Brooke because in reality, Brooke knows how Lindsay feels better than anyone.

Chapter Eleven 

Like we Never loved at all

Tree Hill, 2011

"Hey Hales," Brooke said as she walked into Haley's living room. The girl smiled at her friend and moved over so that Haley could join her on the coach.

"Do you need any help?" Brooke asked, glancing down at the spiral notepad in her hands.

Haley shook her head no and looked up from the list. "I don't know how to plan this," Haley admitted with a laugh. "This is you're thing."

"Yeah but I don't think Peyton would appreciate it," Brooke laughed. With a nod of her head, Brooke knew that Haley agreed with her. Brooke looked down at the guest list that her friend had been coming up with and she sighed. "I always pictured we'd be planning Lucas and Peyton's party."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I always thought that Nathan and I would be planning yours," Haley said as she turned towards her friend and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good mostly," Brooke admitted. "It's just... My biggest fear was that Peyton and Lucas were meant to be together and now that he's marrying Lindsay, I can't help but think... Was I wrong? Maybe they weren't meant to be together this whole time."

Haley leaned her head against her friends shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" Haley asked quietly. Brooke nodded her head and she smiled slightly.

"Remember in senior year? Where Lucas and I made the list of things we would accomplish?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled.

Haley looked down at the notepad and laughed. "One of mine was that Lucas wouldn't give up on you," she explained. "The thing is you and Lucas are a lot like Nathan and me, so I always thought you two would work things out."

Brooke laughed at her friend and shrugged her shoulders. "Lucas and I are nothing like the two of you! You got married in high school, you've got a kid..." 

"You were so much like Nathan in high school, it was only natural that my best friend fell in love with you too."

Brooke sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could say to argue with Haley. "Yeah but now here we are planning Lindsay and his party," Brooke reminded her friend. "You want to know something that makes this all worse?"

"What?"

Brooke smile fell. "I really like Lindsay," she whispered. "She's smart and beautiful and she seems to really love Lucas."

"She does," Haley agreed.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and thought about the last words Peyton had said to her, explaining how she was going to fight for Lucas' affection.

"And she has no idea what she's getting into."

**Tree Hill, 2006**

"There are eighty two letters in here and they are all addressed to you," Brooke explained as she handed Lucas the box filled with her deepest feelings. She smiled. "I wrote them all this summer, one a day but I never sent them because I was afraid."

Lucas looked down at the box in his hands and back at the girl who he was trying to forget. "Brooke..." He said quietly.

"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again like before..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Cause you hurt me so bad. I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel."

Brooke looked up from the box and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I know that it doesn't matter now after what I did but I just thought that you should know," she cried. "This is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it."

She turned to walk away and he called out to her. "Brooke," he yelled as he walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. "I'm sorry," he said as he threw his hands up in defeat. "What you did with Chris, it's okay."

Brooke shook her head, visibly upset by his words. "It's not," she whispered. "It can't be, it's too much to forgive."

"That's too bad," Lucas said staring down at her. "Because I forgive you."

Brooke shook her head again and cried. "You can't."

"I just did and you're just going to have to deal with it."

He smiled at her as she struggled with what to say. "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I know that I..."

"I love you," Brooke said as she cut him off.

Lucas nodded his head.

"I love you too, pretty girl."

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"What are these?"

Lindsay threw a box down onto Lucas' bed and crossed her arms over her chest. Lucas looked up from his book and glanced at the box in front of him. Even without glancing inside the box, he knew what they were. Brooke's letters were something that he had never been able to part with, not even when he had been dating Peyton.

"Those were written a long time ago," Lucas explained as he placed the book down on the night stand. She looked down at him, her eyes piercing his with demands that he wasn't sure he could meet.

Lindsay picked the box up and glanced inside. "There's like a hundred in here," she said in exasperation.

"82," Lucas whispered.

Lindsay ran her hand over the envelopes, the same loopy handwriting across all of the white envelopes. "What?" She asked, annoyed that he didn't understand why she was so upset.

"There's 82 letters in there," he explained. Lindsay shot him a dirty look and he grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her towards him. "Brooke wrote one letter a day during our summer vacation, they're all from her."

Lindsay nodded her head, tears entering her eyes as she dropped the box onto the bed. She didn't know what she wanted more, to burn the letters that Lucas had kept for so long or to read them, to understand the connection that he and Brooke had shared.

"I can tell you that because it was years ago Linds," Lucas said with a laugh. "Brooke hasn't been in love with me in a really long time."

She glanced towards the gift that Brooke had stopped by, one that neither Lucas or Lindsay had bothered to open. "Are you sure?" She asked turning towards her fiancee. "Because honestly, I think she still does."

"Aren't you the same person that's convinced Peyton is after me too?"

Lucas laughed as he got off his bed, walking towards the gift and handing it to her. He bent down so that he was eye level with her and he pushed her to open the gift. She pulled apart the tissue paper and glanced down at the beautiful sterling silver picture frame.

Beginning of Always.

Lindsay ran her fingers over the engraved words and smiled slightly. "Brooke is amazing," Lindsay laughed as she handed the frame to Lucas. Even as he read the words, he couldn't quite believe them.

"Yeah," Lucas said as he held the frame. "Amazing," he whispered.

**Tree Hill, 2011**

Peyton crossed the room and stood in the doorway to Brooke's closet. "Are you seriously going to this thing?" Peyton said as she put her hand on her hip. Brooke looked up from the pile of shoes that she was going through and stared at her friend who was in sweats even though the engagement party was in less than an hour.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed. She grabbed a hold of the black heels and stood up. "And I think you should too," she said as she slipped them on. "How do I look?"

Brooke twirled around and smiled at her friend, who was not impressed. Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed past her friend, angry at how immature her friend was acting. "You know this kind of reminds me of prom, without psycho Derek I mean."

"How do you figure?" Peyton asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed a hold of her purse. "You're going to regret not coming, maybe not today and probably not tomorrow but years from now...You're going to regret not being there."

"He's going to regret marrying her," Peyton added.

Brooke sighed. "The only way to find out is if you actually show up." When she saw that her friend was not budging, Brooke nodded her head sadly. She walked towards Peyton and kissed her friend on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight," she said before she walked out of the bedroom.

"Later." 

Tree Hill, 2006

"Oh it's beautiful," Brooke said as the two walked into the reception room. "Thank you for bringing me." She ran her finger over the ice sculpture and smiled at Lucas.

He nodded his head. "You're welcome."

"So, how are things with Felix?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Good, great. He helped me with my campaign and he threw me a party," she explained.

"So you guys are good?" He asked.

Brooke nodded her head. "I don't know. He's been really sweet but lately I've just been feeling... Independent." She laughed. "Amazingly, I don't even know if I want a boyfriend right now."

He smiled at her. "I guess we're both finding a new way for ourselves, huh?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I guess we are." 

Tree Hill, 2011 

Brooke made her way through Nathan and Haley's house until she arrived at the sliding glass doors. Her mind drifted to Peyton as she looked outside at the party that had just started. The place looked beautiful, Haley had done an amazing job on such short notice.

"Are you going to step outside?"

His voice sent chills through her but she didn't look up at him only nodded her head. "Yeah, I was just thinking what a shame it was. Such a pretty girl," Brooke laughed.

"And here, I thought that was you..."

Brooke turned around to face him and he smiled down at her. "I'm glad you came." He brought her into a brief hug before pulling away. "I guess Peyton decided not to come."

"It's hitting Peyton a little different," Brooke explained.

Lucas nodded his head as the smile fell from his face. "Where's your date?" He asked, trying to change the subject. He knew that whatever chance of working things out with Brooke was gone, just as he knew that Peyton didn't want him to go through with a wedding to Lindsay because she was still in love with him. "I heard Haley say she invited Owen."

"Owen's just a friend," Brooke explained.

Lucas had heard those words before and although it seemed like ages ago, he remembered it as if it was yesterday. "I'm happy for you Lucas," Brooke said as looked up at him. He turned to face her and she smiled. "Finding someone that you can spend forever with, that's what we all wish for." 

I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"I'm going to go and say hello to Mouth," Brooke finished saying as she opened the sliding glass door and walked outside. Lucas stared out after her and shook his head.

"I'm doing the right thing," Lucas said out loud to himself.

He repeated it again this time his words seemed more of a question than a statement. "Second thoughts?" Peyton said as she walked towards him.

Lucas turned around in shock. "Peyton," he mumbled.

She was wearing a red dress, he took note that it looked a lot like the one she had worn to Haley and Nathan's wedding. "You showed," he smiled at her. 

"Lucas, I love you..."

Four simple words that changed everything.

Lucas stood stunned, as the sliding glass door opened and both Mouth and Brooke stood. It wasn't until a champagne glass hit the floor that Lucas realized that Lindsay was in the room, also.

"What's going on?" Lindsay questioned, as she turned towards Lucas. "I don't understand Lucas..."

Lucas didn't look up from Peyton as he struggled with what she had just said. "What did you say?" He questioned, not caring who was in the room. 

"I said I love you and if there's a chance that you love me too, then you can't marry Lindsay."

Mouth groaned, turning from Peyton to Lindsay who looked as if she had seen a ghost. "What is she thinking?" Mouth asked as he looked at Brooke.

"Lucas!" Lindsay said, angry that he had yet to say anything. "I can't believe this is happening." She walked towards Lucas and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Get her out of here Lucas or I will."

Brooke stopped herself from laughing as she pushed past Lucas and went to Peyton. "Come on Peyt, lets just go home..." She offered. She sent a sympathetic smile towards both Lindsay and Lucas and then turned her attention back to Peyton. "It's over Peyt."

"No, not until Lucas says."

Her eyes never left his and he knew he had to say something. The whole thing had gone on far longer than he had wanted but he turned his attention towards Lindsay. "Can I have a minute alone with Peyton?" He asked quietly.

"Unbelievable," she said as she threw her hands up in the air and headed out of the living room and towards the front door. Brooke looked at Lucas and followed after Lindsay, a move that surprised both Peyton and Lucas.

When Brooke walked outside, she expected to see Lindsay getting into a car but found her sitting on the porch swing. "This seat taken?" Brooke asked with a small smile on her lips. Lindsay didn't say anything as she patted the seat beside her.

"What was I thinking?" Lindsay asked bitterly. She didn't look at Brooke as she continued. "I read the book! I mean I was his editor for God's sake and I'm surprised?"

Brooke didn't know what to say. She knew what it was like to come in second best for Lucas' heart and she remembered the pain she felt everyday for letting him go. "Lucas wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't love you. He's not that guy."

"I wanted to slap her," Lindsay admitted.

Brooke laughed quietly as she nodded her head. "It feels good, when you're in that moment. For one split second you're able to make her feel an ounce of what you're feeling. But once that moments gone... it just makes you feel worse."

"But it would feel good."

Lindsay smiled at Brooke and leaned her head against the swing. "How did you do it?" Lindsay asked as she turned towards Brooke. "I mean even after everything Lucas put you through the first time, you still took a chance on him again. Why?"

Brooke remembered all the empty promises Lucas had made to her, all the ones that he had broken. She sighed as she thought of Peyton and the betrayal that had almost caused their friendship to be over.

"I loved him, in my heart I thought that it was enough."

Her words hit home for Lindsay and even though she didn't say anything, Brooke knew she understood. "Do you want to go back inside?" Brooke asked, motioning to the door.

"I'm going to stay here for a while."

Brooke nodded her head as she leaned against the swing. "I'm going to stay too," she whispered quietly. The two stared out into Nathan and Haley's front yard, both trying to understand the new found bond between them.

Tree Hill, 2011

"We should talk," Lucas said finally.

Peyton nodded her head as she smiled up at him, hoping that she wasn't too late and that the two of them could work things out. He glanced outside the window at Nathan and Haley who were playing with James and he smiled slightly.

"Looks like Nathan's finally come around.

Peyton watched Nathan's smile grow as the little boy danced with his mother. "They really love each other," Peyton smiled. Lucas didn't say anything as he watched the young family, surrounded by friends and relatives but were focused solely on each other.

"Listen Peyton, I've got to find Lindsay."

Peyton nodded her head as she turned to face Lucas. "I never meant to hurt anyone," Peyton admitted. "You know that, I just don't want you to make a mistake.

"Neither do I," he whispered.

Peyton went to reach for her hand but Lucas stepped away. "I'll stop by Brooke's tonight, okay? After I talk to Lindsay." Peyton nodded her head as she watched Nathan and Haley begin to walk towards them.

"I'll see you tonight."

She was hopeful, for the first time in years. Perhaps a chance with Lucas wasn't so far out of grasp. Haley opened the sliding glass door and smiled at Peyton. "Hey, I'm glad you decided to come!" She said as she leaned over to give Peyton a hug.

Peyton shook her head as she backed away, sending a small smile to Lucas. "I actually have to go but give my love to James."

Haley and Lucas watched as Peyton left the living room, heading towards the front door. "What was that about?" Haley asked as she turned to face her brother in law.

"You don't want to know."

TBC...

Okay so what are you guys thinking? Let me know. Up next is the repercussions of Peyton's confession between Luke/Linds, Peyton/Luke and Brooke/Peyton


	12. Big girls don't cry

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

**Author's Notes: None I don't think :-) Just thanks for the reviews and comments! I really love to read them. **

Chapter Twelve

Big girls don't cry

Tree Hill, 2011 

"What are you doing Linds?"

Lucas crossed his bedroom and sat down on the bed, watching as his girlfriend packed a suitcase. "What does it look like?" She asked between tears as she tossed her clothes inside the bag. "I'm packing so I can get the hell out of here."

Lucas pulled at her suitcase. "Don't do that," he said with a tired laugh. The constant back and forth between Peyton and Lindsay was growing old and he knew it had to come to an end.

"How can I not?" Lindsay questioned, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "The love of your life just confessed that she is in love with you too, there's no point in denying it anymore."

Lucas stood up and walked towards his girlfriend, knowing that if he didn't think of something that she was going to walk out of his life for good. "She's not the love of my life," Lucas answered honestly. "She's just a girl I use to date in high school."

"Does she know that?"

Lucas shook his head no as he stared down at her. "I understand that you're upset about Peyton but you don't have to be. I'm here with you, I proposed to you."

Lindsay walked towards his dresser and grabbed the last of her clothes. "I know you love me Lucas but I don't think you love me enough."

She was tired.

The rivalry for Lucas heart was getting old and it was a game she didn't want to play anymore. She didn't want to lose Lucas but she wasn't sure if she could continue to fight for him either. Lindsay took a second to scan the room, trying to find anything else that belonged to her.

Her eyes found the picture frame that Brooke had given them, one that they had yet to put a picture in. She smiled sadly as she slipped the ring off of her finger.

"Please don't do this because of Peyton..."

Lindsay shook her head. "I'm not doing this because of Peyton Luke. I'm doing this for myself before I become someone that I don't like anymore." Lindsay handed him the ring and grabbed her suitcase off the bed.

"Lindsay..."

She smiled at him and pointed towards the frame that stood on his dresser.

"Just do me a favor okay? Make good use of that, it's too beautiful not to."

Tree Hill, 2007

"So will you talk to me please?"

Peyton stood beside Brooke and waited for her friend to say something. When she stayed quiet, Peyton knew that she had to say something. "Alright, so this is how it ends. A ten year friendship that survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, shop lifting, jail time..." She elbowed her friend with a slight laugh.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "And we can't survive one boy?"

Brooke turned to the person she used to call her best friend. "Not one boy Peyton. My boy," Brooke said angrily.

"And he still is your boy, I told you that."

She hesitated for a moment.

"Do you love him?"

Brooke turned towards her friend, not believing what she had just said. "You are something else," Brooke exclaimed. "How dare you be so selfish to ask me about my boyfriend."

"How dare I?" Peyton put her hands on her hips in frustration. "I didn't want it this way okay? I tried tears okay? I tried apologizing to you, i cried... And you know what you did? You slapped me and you blew me off."

Brooke looked at her and shook her head. "You're lucky if next time I don't use my fist."

"I can't believe you're supposed to be the maid of honor," Peyton said in disgust. She rolled her eyes and continued, "and by the way none of those words were yes Peyton, I love him."

Tree Hill,2011 

Brooke unlocked the door to her house and walked inside. It had been a long day and even though she had known what to expect, she couldn't shake how disappointed she felt to know that Lucas was going to marry Lindsay.

As she pulled her jacket off she saw the light in the dining room was still on and figured that Peyton was still awake. "Peyton?" Brooke called out as she walked through the living room and towards stood in the doorway of the dining room.

Peyton was sitting at the table, her head propped up on the table. "I've been waiting," Peyton explained with an embarrassed laugh. "It's been a really long night and I really want to go to sleep but Lucas is going to stop by so..."

"About that," Brooke said as she walked towards the table and sat down. "Peyton how could you do that to Lindsay?" Brooke said sadly.

Peyton looked confused as she shook her head. "Look I know it wasn't the best timing but..."

"No Peyton it wasn't," Brooke agreed. "It was a mean thing to do to her, on her engagement party no less!"

Peyton rolled her eyes. She knew she was wrong, Brooke was the last person that she needed to have correct her. "You're my best friend Brooke," she reminded the brunette.

Brooke nodded her head. She pulled out a picture of the two of them in high school from her wallet and handed it to her friend. "That was taken the day before I found out about you and Lucas, so as your best friend I can tell you this..."

Peyton tapped her finger against the table and waited impatiently for what Brooke was about to say.

"It was cold hearted," Brooke said her voice barely above a whisper. "You allowed your feelings to come before a girl who's done nothing but love the guy that you say that you do. You disrespected Lucas by questioning his judgment. And you hurt me because I was sitting through it all over again, only instead of it being me it was Lindsay."

Peyton glanced down at the table and felt tears enter her eyes. "But I love you P Sawyer," Brooke said as she stood up and walked towards her friend. She brought her friend into a hug. "You're going to make a million mistakes until you find your way and I'll still love you."

Peyton pulled away from Brooke, laughing quietly. "When did you get to be so grown up?" Peyton asked.

"Some-body's gotta be," Brooke said as she shrugged her shoulders.

**Tree Hill, 2007**

_Brooke stood in the crowd, surrounded by fellow cheerleaders, the basketball team and the student body. She smiled as she made her way through the crowd and she eyed Lucas. "Luke!" Brooke called out._

_"Oh my God!" He exclaimed, as he made his way towards her and brought her into a hug. "This is amazing," he said. He took a moment to take in the fact that his biggest dream was coming true._

_A piece of confetti fell to her mouth and she pulled it out, laughing at him. "This is a dream come true," she smiled up at him. She could remember Peyton telling her that he had said her name and she couldn't believe it. As she stared up at the boy who held her heart she smiled. _

_Brooke's eyes found Peyton, standing in the crowd alone. Brooke turned back towards Lucas, knowing that it was no or never. She needed to let Lucas go so that he could follow his heart. "So who do you want standing next to you?" Brooke asked finally._

_He rolled his eyes, having been asked that question too much in the last couple of weeks. He looked down at her and then towards Peyton and then back towards Brooke._

_How was he supposed to choose? The blonde haired girl that had become his best friend or the brunette that had said she wouldn't fight for them._

_"Go," Brooke said pointing towards Peyton. "It's okay, go."_

_She pretended to smile, hoping that he couldn't see through her act. He touched her shoulder before turning away, taking one last look at his ex girlfriend before turning to find Peyton._

_Brooke stared at the two of them in the distance, her eyes only leaving Lucas once Peyton and him had begun to kiss. Brooke stared down at the ground, hoping that she had done the right thing._

_Tree Hill, 2011_

"I didn't think you'd show," Peyton said as she opened the front door and saw Lucas. He didn't say anything as took a hold of her hand. She smiled slightly and he lead her down the sidewalk. "Where are we going?" She asked a few minutes later but Lucas stayed quiet, stopping only as they arrived at the river court.

Peyton sat down on the picnic table and Lucas turned to her, knowing that they needed to talk. "Lindsay gave me back the ring," Lucas said finally. "I think she's going home to New York."

She looked down to the ground, knowing that it was because of her. "I was mad when you told me that it was a mistake to marry Lindsay," he explained. He shook his head as he continued. "So mad that I didn't want to admit you were right."

Her eyes glimmered with hope as she waited for him to continue. "Not because I didn't love Lindsay and not because I didn't want to marry her but because I wasn't ready to let go of my past, I still don't think I am. I'm sick of people trying to tell me what I feel."

"How do you feel?" She questioned.

"Lucas," Peyton smiled as she reached for his hand.

He pulled away and leaned against the table, not knowing how to say exactly what he was feeling. "I love you Peyton," he said honestly. "You were my first crush and somewhere along the way you became one of my best friends."

"You too," she agreed.

Lucas smiled at her. "Answer me something okay? And I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay," she nodded her head.

He thought quietly about how best to say it and he shrugged his shoulders. "Do you love me because I've always been there for you?" She rolled her eyes at his question and before she could say anything, he cut her off.

"Think about it Peyton, every time something bad has happened in your life, I've been there. Every step of the way. Do you love me because you need me? Because I've been there for you so many times?"

She glanced towards the river court, to the names that were scribbled. Her thoughts drifted towards Jake and how much she had loved him, before he left to find Nikki and Jenny. She looked back up at him and the tears began to fall.

"I..."

Peyton didn't know what to say. She loved Lucas, didn't she? If she didn't than Brooke had been right back in high school, she was heartless.

"I'll always be here for you Peyton," Lucas said as he wrapped his arm across her shoulders. He brought her towards him and kissed the top of her head. "No matter what happens, I promise you that."

Peyton nodded her head as she stared up at him. "What happens now?" She questioned.

He looked up at the basketball hoop and smiled.

"Anything we want."

_**Tree Hill, 2006** _

_"Okay, take your shirt off!" _

_Rachel held the basketball in her hands and stared at Lucas. "Rachel," he said as he shook his head. He couldn't believe she had just asked him that, knowing that he was in love with Brooke._

_"I'm not going to touch you you sissy virgin boy," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to make a point. Now take your shirt off."_

_He smiled at her but did as she said and she tossed him the ball. "Alright, you say Brooke's the one. Your soul mate," she said as she draped her arms around him. "If that's the case, then call upon destiny or providence or whatever forces are going to bring you two together and make the shot."_

_Lucas laughed._

_"Blindfolded," she finished._

_She wrapped the shirt around his eyes and tied it tight behind the back of his head. "This is ridiculous," he said in exasperation. He knew it was physically impossible to make the shot and he didn't want to give Rachel the satisfaction._

_"Come on, it's your destiny. You can't miss."_

_He laughed and she continued. "Okay can you see me?" _

_"No," he replied. _

_She began to dance in place for a moment, until she felt confident that he couldn't see her. "Okay, I trust you. Now follow my voice. If Brooke's the one, make the shot."_

_Lucas thought about it for a moment as he dribbled the ball, lifting it up into the air and throwing it. He whispered her name but it went unheard as the ball headed for the net and it slipped inside._

_"What happened?" _

_Rachel smiled. "It went in. Nice shot."_

_TBC..._

_Alrighty so wow, chapter 13 is next and I've already gotten Leyton out the door and over with. The question is, will Brooke be able to trust Lucas after everything that has happened? What about Lindsay? Where did Owen go?_


	13. What do I do with my heart?

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

**Author's Notes: As you probably notice, my chapters are song titles. This one isn't any exception except that the song is from the show California Dreams. Does anybody remember that show? Kinda like Saved by the Bell but with music? God, I think I am too old. Jake & Tiffany were love! But the lyrics to this song is just too beautiful. For example: 'It's really not so hard living without you. I had it figured out right from the start. From morning to night there's just so much for me to do but what will I do with my heart?'**

Chapter Thirteen 

What will I do with my heart? 

Tree Hill, 2011 

Two days had passed since Lindsay and Lucas engagement party and although Brooke had heard from Lindsay, she had yet to speak to Lucas. Peyton had taken her by surprise that night when she explained that they weren't together and perhaps she had been wrong along.

Brooke decided to do what she did best, so she buried herself in her work. The boutique was up and running and although they were making a significant amount of money Brooke was focused on a few new designs.

"I think you should come to New York with me," Victoria said as she walked into the boutique. There was no hellos exchanged but that was something Brooke was use to. When her daughter didn't comment, Victoria pushed on. "You've hired someone to be here in the boutique when you're not so your job is done here."

Brooke shook her head and laughed quietly as she dropped the pencil she was drawing with. "You don't get it, do you? I like it here. This is my home." 

"And what about New York? Your apartment there?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll vacation there in the winter," Brooke smiled at past memories of Christmas in New York. "Maybe I'll even let Milly move in."

"Brooke why are you doing this?" Victoria said as she sat down into the stool next to Brooke. "I heard about Lindsay's engagement party, I know that the wedding was called off. Please tell me that this isn't because you still have feelings for your ex boyfriend."

Brooke looked down at the ground as she thought about her mothers question. She knew that her heart still belonged to Lucas but staying in Tree Hill wasn't because of him. Her friends were there, people that over the years she had come to miss.

"This isn't about Lucas, it's about my friends."

Victoria groaned at her daughter's words. "Don't you see? They're using you Brooke!" She watched the smile fall from her daughters face as she continued. "If they were your friends they wouldn't use you."

"Well mothers aren't supposed to use their daughters either," Brooke mumbled. She hated fighting with her mother, all she had ever wanted was for them to find some sort of common ground but as she stared at the woman in front of her, she wondered if they ever could.

Victoria shook her head. "Brooke I'm going to tell you something and I hope that you understand what I am trying to say because I can't keep saying it." 

"I get that you want me to move to New York..."

Her mother cut her off with a wave of her hand as she stared at her daughter. "There was this boy, my freshman year of college. He was brilliant and had his whole life ahead of him. God was he beautiful," she smiled. "His mother got really sick and couldn't run her business anymore so he felt as if he had to take her place."

"I never knew about him," Brooke whispered quietly.

Victoria shook her head and laughed. "No, no one did. Andrew's and my relationship was wonderful in the beginning and I knew I had met my soul mate," she said. Her smile fell as she looked down at the ground, struggling to continue.

"I was going to school and trying my hardest to make it on my own because my parents didn't approve of him. Andrew was working seven days a week and we were barely speaking to each other. Somewhere along the way we lost sight of our relationship and when we realized it, the damage was already done. There wasn't anyway for us to get back to where we were."

Brooke shook her head. "You could have tried," she whispered.

"We did," Victoria admitted. "After my classes I would drive across town and meet him. He never said anything but I think he held it against me because I was still able to go to school and he wasn't. A few months later, I met your father."

Brooke reached across and touched her mothers shoulder, trying to give her a bit of comfort. "It hurt to admit that we had fallen out of love but it was something that was growing more and more apparent. And your father was charming," she smiled. "My parents loved him."

"So you decided to marry someone you didn't love?"

Victoria shook her head yes. "I was pregnant with you," she explained. "Back then it wasn't something that women did on their own. If you were foolish enough to get pregnant, you lived with the consequences. I knew that I had to say goodbye to Andrew once and for all. So I went to see him."

Her eyes filled with tears as she continued. "He wasn't alone," she said finally. Brooke's thoughts drifted to how hurt her mother must have been. "I walked away and I never saw him again. A few years after your father and I married I heard that he had done the same."

"I'm so sorry."

Victoria reached for her daughters hand and squeezed it. "I don't regret anything that's happened. If I did, that would mean that I regret you and I don't. I want you to know that."

Brooke glanced down at her mothers hands and smiled sadly. "Thank you," she whispered. The words had been a long time coming but for Brooke, she didn't care. All that mattered was that on some level, her mother was admitting to loving her.

"I know what it's like to love someone with your entire heart and it not be enough," Victoria said. "I just never wanted you to have to go through that amount of pain."

New York, 2009 

"I've asked you to come in today because I wanted to meet the man behind such a beautiful love story." Lindsay looked up from her desk and stared at Lucas, a small smile on her face. She had read the book and instantly fell in love with the main character. He seemed so honest, so real that she knew everyone else would to.

Lucas laughed. "Thanks, I think..."

"There are a lot of questions that I would like to ask you."

Lindsay stared at the blonde, taking in just how cute he was. He nodded his head and waited for her to continue as she picked up the book. 

"Is this story based off of your life?"

Lucas thought about high school, about everything that him and Nathan had been through. The girlfriends, the basketball games, the rivalry... And he nodded his head, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Yes," he admitted.

She nodded her head as she stared at the bound book. "It's always good to write what you know and you Lucas Scott, know a lot about love. Through every word of the story, I can see just how much you loved your girlfriend."

Lucas nodded his head. He didn't go into detail that the girlfriend in the story wasn't his current girlfriend, he didn't even explain that his girlfriends character was based off of one the others mentioned in the book.

"So tell me something," Lindsay said as she smiled at him. "Do they live happily ever after?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders as a small laugh escaped his lips. "I guess we have to wait and see."

Tree Hill, 2011 

"Lindsay..."

Peyton looked up from her desk and stared at the woman that Lucas was supposed to marry. She smiled slightly as she fidgeted with her hair. "Listen, I am sorry about..." Peyton began but was cut off by Lindsay.

"Cut the crap Peyton, okay?" Lindsay said as she shut the door to Peyton's office and walked towards the desk. "I didn't come here to fight with you no matter how badly I want to."

Peyton looked down at her desk in embarrassment as she tried to explain her behavior. "Look Lucas and I have had a very intense relationship and I've loved him for a really long time," she said honestly.

"I don't want to hear it," Lindsay admitted. "Like I said I didn't come here to fight with you but I also didn't come so that I could hear your bullshit explanations. What you did was wrong and I know that you know that. But I came to say thank you."

Peyton sat there, stunned by the woman's choice of words.

"If I had married Lucas, I would have wound up heart broken because he's still in love with someone from his past."

Peyton shook her head no. "Lucas doesn't love me," Peyton laughed. She remembered Lucas' words a couple of nights before and even though it hurt her to admit it, his feelings were clear. He loved Peyton as a friend and nothing more.

"I never said you," Lindsay sighed. "He's in love with Brooke."

Peyton laughed at the statement as she shook her head no. There was no way that after everything Lucas and Brooke had been through, that Lucas could still have feelings for her friend. "You're kidding right?"

"I was so worried about you coming into town that I didn't notice the change in Lucas was because of Brooke," Lindsay admitted. She sat down in the chair in front of Peyton and smiled sadly. "And I can't even fault him because Brooke's amazing."

Peyton listened as Lindsay talked about her best friend, about how wonderful she had been. "That doesn't mean Brooke still has feelings for Lucas," Peyton concluded. She laughed at the thought but in the back of her mind she knew that it was possible.

"I don't think she ever stopped," Lindsay said. She glanced inside of her purse and pulled out a white envelope. Lindsay handed it to Peyton and smiled sadly. "You're her best friend so I know you know about the letters. That was the last one she wrote to him, something tells me that you should read it." 

Peyton shook her head no. "I don't think I can..."

"Brooke wrote about her biggest fear," Lindsay said. She was there for a reason and as Peyton shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she knew what she had to do. "She knew how much she loved Lucas but what she knew meant more to her was you. That your friendship meant more to her than the person she considered the love of her life."

Peyton's eyes filled with tears as Lindsay continued. "Brooke wasn't ready to make the decision between the two of you. She knew that if she allowed her heart to love Lucas, that quite possibly the two of you would break it."

"Brooke just made the decision to break her own heart before the two of you could."

Lindsay tossed the letter onto the desk and she shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips. "It amazes me, how two best friends can be so completely different."

Her smile fell as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"If you love Lucas, you'll let him go. Let him love Brooke and let Brooke love him."

Tree Hill, 2007

"Look Brooke, I need you to listen to me. Okay? I understand that you didn't know about the kiss and I'm sorry for springing it on you but I meant what I said," Lucas said as he watched her move around the room, searching for her purse. "It didn't mean anything."

For the first time since he had admitted the betrayal, her eyes found his. "A kiss always means something," she said finally. She threw the purse onto the table and he followed after her.

"Okay maybe you're right but it wasn't a romantic moment," he said honestly. "And you would know that if you..."

Brooke looked up at him. "If what Luke? If I was there? As you so sweetly pointed out at the party that I threw for you, I wasn't there. Was I?" 

He handed her another purse and leaned against the table. "Is it impossible for you to forgive me? I forgave you," he said finally. 

"For what?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "For sleeping with Chris Keller."

His name fell off of his lips before he could begin to take them back. She laughed at him, amazed by him bringing such a horrible subject up.

"And you know what Lucas? I loved you for that. You had such grace in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again. I can't believe you would bring that up and use it as a bargaining chip."

"No, I'm not..." He knew he needed to say something, anything that would make her understand. "I need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you."

She looked up at him, wondering how in the world he could even begin to ask her to believe that. How could he be so blind? After everything that she had just found out?

"A part of me feels like ever since you got back together, you've been waiting to push me away."

Brooke slammed the purse down on the table. "Oh, great! You kiss Peyton, again! And I'm pushing you away," she yelled.

"I love you Brooke, I don't know how else to say it."

Brooke shook her head as tears entered her eyes. "How about how you show it? I'm not pushing you away Lucas, I'm holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back. I mean why didn't you tell me about the kiss and why wouldn't you call me when you were away? And why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"

In that moment, he knew that it was over.

Their relationship had fallen apart, despite him trying his best to hold on. "We have to go and give our speeches now," Brooke said in defeat. "About love..."

She pushed past him and he called out to her, not ready to lose her yet. "Please don't be mad Brooke," he offered her. He wanted to be wrong, he wanted to believe that they had a chance of working things out.

"I'm not mad Lucas," she said as she turned around. "I'm not mad."

Tree Hill, 2011 

"How are you doing?"

Lucas surprised up on Brooke who dropped the boxes she was carrying. "Lucas!" Brooke groaned as she watched her boxes hit the floor and spill open. 

He laughed as he bent down to help her pick them up, his eyes never leaving hers. "Sorry about that, I thought I'd just stop by and see how you were doing."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Brooke laughed, putting the paperwork back into the boxes and standing up. It was almost closing time for the store and she still had a lot of work left to do.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I'm great," he lied. "Turns out I lost a fiancee and an ex girlfriend all in less than a week." He laughed and her smile fell.

"I'm sorry about Lindsay," Brooke admitted. "And about Peyton."

He picked up the remainder of the boxes and followed Brooke into one of the back rooms that she had converted into an office. "It's okay," Lucas said as he sat them onto the desk and smiled at her. "How are things with you and your mom?"

Brooke sat down and grinned. "Good actually. We had this heart to heart and I think I can finally understand my mother." She was happy with the turn of events, needing her mother in her life now more than ever.

"That's great Brooke, I'm happy for you."

She nodded her head. "Which is great actually because the timing is perfect. I need to go back to New York for a couple of weeks, Reese Witherspoon wants me to design her a wedding dress and she's in town filming."

"What?" Lucas asked, his smile falling from his lips.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I said I'm going back to New York for a couple of weeks," she said again with a laugh. "Didn't you hear me? Reese Witherspoon..."

"I heard you," Lucas said angrily as he cut her off. "I thought you had decided to stay here."

Her smile fell as she nodded her head. "I'm not moving back to New York Lucas, I'm just going to go back for a couple of weeks. I'll be back before Christmas."

"Does Haley know? Jamie?"

Brooke shook her head no.

"Why are you so upset?" She laughed.

Lucas stared at Brooke in confusion. Why was he upset? He had no right to be. "I just thought you wanted to spend as much time with Jamie as possible. He's growing up so fast..."

"Well I'll have a couple of days before I leave and then like I said I'll be gone a few weeks..."

Lucas walked towards the door.

"I'm happy for you Brooke," Lucas struggled to say.

"I know how much you love weddings."

TBC...

Uh oh! Are you guys mad? A little bit? Come on you can tell me! Please review!!


	14. How to save a life

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

**Author's Notes: This chapter is pretty short because basiclly it's not really including BL time. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think :-)**

Chapter Fourteen

How to save a life

**Tree Hill, 2011**

"Do you have a minute?"

Brooke knocked on the door to Haley's den before she stepped inside. Her friend looked up and smiled at her, using her hands to usher her in. "I'm just grading some papers, what's up?" Haley asked as she placed her pen on the table.

"Nothing really," Brooke lied. She sat down on the couch and turned towards Haley. "How are things here?" She questioned. Since Brooke had been back, she had seen the changes Nathan had began to make in effort to save his marriage.

Haley smiled. "I think..." She glanced towards the picture on her desk. "Everything is finally coming together," she answered. "I just couldn't have done it without you, you being here has helped me so much."

"Haley, you and Nathan would have worked out things regardless. You're Naley," she laughed.

Haley shook her head. "I'm just glad you're staying in Tree Hill, we all have missed you so much."

"About that," Brooke sighed. "I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else so I am just going to say it okay? I'm going back to New York for a couple of weeks."

Haley's smile fell as she shook her head. "You're not going to com back..."

"Yes I am Hales," Brooke said with a smile. "This is my home, I promise."

Haley stood up and walked towards her friend. "It took you four years to come back the last time!" Haley reminded her. Brooke nodded her head.

"I'm not running away from anything this time Haley. There's just this really good job opportunity for me right now and I can't turn it down."

Haley sat down on the couch and turned to her friend. "Are you sure you're not running? I mean Lucas isn't marrying Lindsay and he made his feelings clear to Peyton... That means he's a single man."

"Lucas doesn't care about me like that..." Brooke whispered.

"We're just friends," she laughed.

Tree Hill, 2006

Brooke brought Haley into a hug. "Nathan just needs to know you're in it for the long haul." She stared at the board behind them, designed with all the boys that she had met over the summer and then looked at the picture of Lucas in the middle.

She pulled away from Haley and smiled slightly. "You know, sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know the persons feelings are real."

Haley smiled at Brooke. "Is this about Nathan or about Lucas?"

"A little bit of both," Brooke said honestly. "You and Nathan will find your way, I promise."

Tree Hill, 2011 

Haley drove across town towards Lucas house and pulled her car into the driveway. As she made her way up the sidewalk, she thought of Karen and Lilly touring the world. It made her sad knowing that Karen hated being home in Tree Hill and would probably never really return.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas said from his position on the porch swing. Haley said nothing as she walked up the steps and sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You know we've been friends forever...you know that?"

Haley nodded her head and laughed quietly. "That's why I feel like I can do this," she said. She smacked the back of his head and he turned to her in confusion.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing where she had hit him.

Haley chuckled. "You really are clueless aren't you? How many times are you going to let her run away before you do something about it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about Brooke and the fact that you're still in love with her," Haley explained. She hesitated for a moment and then smiled. "You don't have to lie to me Lucas, I read your book."

Lucas laughed. "So did everybody else and they all assume it was about Peyton."

"I'm your best friend," Haley sighed. "But there was this one line, that gave you away."

He glanced down at the ground as she continued, reciting words that he had written in his book so many years before.

"When she cheered for the Ravens, I knew she was cheering for me and me alone. She bounced through the auditorium with a secret smile that was reserved for only me and I knew."

"I could love this girl forever," he finished. "Which line gave it away?" He smiled.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Somehow I don't see Peyton bouncing around the auditorium." A giggle escaped her lips as she elbowed him in the stomach. "What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell her that you were wrong."

"I knew it was too late," Lucas sighed. He put his head in his hands as he continued. "Brooke was meant for more than just what Tree Hill had to offer and I knew that everything with my HCM and then Uncle Kieth... all of that stuff would have held her down, I didn't want her to stay just because she loved me."

Haley shook her head. "That was her decision Lucas and you took that away from her."

"I did what I thought was best," he said as he stood up. "It might have been wrong but..."

Haley laughed. "It was wrong, it was stupid and if I had known I would have smacked you back then. But I understand Luke," Haley admitted.

"Sometimes you have to lose the person you love, to gain them back."

He leaned against the banister and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah but it's too late now, Brooke's going back to New York," he laughed.

"It's never too late."

Tree Hill, 2007

"It's really filling up out there," Peyton said as she walked towards Brooke.

Brooke glanced up at her and smiled. "Really? Thank God, I was worried. Apparently there's a flu going around and everyone is dropping like flies," she explained.

"Lucas should be back any second," Peyton smiled as she tried to offer her friend something positive to look forward to. "You excited?"

Brooke smiled happily as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I am but it's kind of strange," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've realized that since he's been gone I'm not as depend ant as I thought, I have my clothing line and I have my friends... And I have me," she smiled.

Brooke tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not such bad company," Brooke said causing Peyton to laugh. "Who knew?"

"Peyton!" Bevin called from the side. "Naley's here."

She turned around and headed to where Bevin was, pausing for only a moment. "Hey Brooke, you're the best company. Believe that," Peyton said.

Tree Hill, 2011 

"I didn't know you were home," Peyton said as she entered Brooke's bedroom. She watched as her friend looked up from the sketch pad and shrugged her shoulders.

"I left early," Brooke explained.

Peyton sat down on the bed beside Brooke and took a hold of the sketch pad, she glanced through at the designs that Brooke had drawn and she smiled. "These are beautiful," she whispered as she looked down at the wedding dresses that Brooke had begun to draw. Some were simple, just white material cut in various patterns. Some were more extravagant, more to Brooke's liking and Brooke nodded her head.

"What's up Peyton? You look upset."

Peyton got up from the bed and crossed the room, taking a photo off of Brooke's dresser. It was of Jamie, Lucas and Brooke that had been taken when Jamie had been first born. Peyton couldn't remember where she had been when the picture was taken and it saddened her.

"Lindsay stopped by to see me today," Peyton explained. She sat the picture back up and glanced at the next one, one of her and Brooke.

Brooke sat up and bit her lip. "Is she okay? Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Peyton laughed. She made her way back towards the bed and sat down, smiling at her friend. "We both feel a little stupid but we didn't get into a fight or anything."

"Why do you feel stupid?"

Peyton stared at the girl in front of her and realized just how important her best friend was to her. Brooke had been there for her through everything, both of her mothers deaths, when Ian had tried to attack her and even after she had went after her boyfriend.

"We were too blind to notice where Lucas' heart really was," she admitted. "I was too jealous to admit where it had been all along."

Brooke laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"He loves you Brooke," Peyton said finally. "And you love him."

Brooke looked away from her friend as she tried to come up with something to say. She couldn't lie to Peyton, they'd been friends for far too long for her to be able to get away with a lie.

"Peyton," Brooke whispered.

Peyton reached across from where she was sitting and pulled her into a hug, tucking her hand behind Brooke's neck. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend before but I am now. You have to tell Lucas how you feel."

"It's just not that easy."

Tree Hill, 2007 

_Brooke approached Rachel, smiling softly. "How's the hand?" She asked, trying her best to be nice._

_Rachel turned to her and shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of gross actually," she laughed. "Thanks for covering for me at the store."_

_"Sure," Brooke nodded her head. "Mirrors break all the time in a store. I didn't even tell Peyton." She paused for a moment, realizing what that meant. "As long as you're okay..." She said as she went to walk away._

_"Brooke," Rachel called out for her. The brunette turned around and faced Rachel as she continued. "I broke the glass cause I was mad at myself for lying to Cooper. And I know I just met him but I really liked him," she explained. "And now he doesn't want to see me anymore."_

_Brooke nodded her head in understanding. "That sucks," she admitted knowing all too well how it felt. "I'm sorry."_

_"Why?" Rachel asked with a laugh. "I mean you and me... Why are you sorry?"_

_Brooke looked towards Lucas and then back at Rachel. "Because I know what it feels like to have your heart broken and I wouldn't wish that on anybody."_

_"Not even your worst enemy?"_

_Brooke shook her head, smiling softly. "Not even her."_

_Tree Hill, 2011_

Brooke leaned her head against the pillow, struggling with everything Peyton had just said. She didn't want to admit that her friend was right because that meant that Lucas had a chance to break her heart again.

"Damn it," Brooke groaned into her pillow.

Her cell phone rang and she reached over for it, glancing at the unfamiliar number. "Brooke Davis," she said as she opened the phone.

"Brooke, it's me Lindsay."

Brooke began to smile and sat up in her bed. "Hi, how are you?" Brooke questioned. She got up and made her way over to her desk, grabbing her address book in the process so that she could get the woman's address.

"I'm okay. I just got into New York," Lindsay explained. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me."

Brooke sighed. "It's no problem Lindsay."

"So what are your plans?" Lindsay asked with a laugh.

"I'm actually heading to New York for a couple of weeks," Brooke replied. She took down Lindsay's address and the two promised to meet up for coffee while Brooke was in town. "That sounds like fun."

Lindsay stayed quiet for a few moments and sighed into the phone. "You know Brooke I was actually calling about Lucas," she admitted.

"Lucas?" Brooke questioned.

Brooke leaned her head back against her pillow and waited for Lindsay to talk. "This isn't easy for me to admit," she laughed. "I think I knew the entire time that marrying Lucas was a mistake. I guess what I am trying to say is that if it had to be someone else, " she paused for a moment.

"I'm glad it was you."

_TBC..._

_Alright the next chapter is BL with Jamie thrown in :-)_


	15. Bubbly

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Thank God :-) And sadly, "Feels like Tonight," is a song off of Chris Daughtry's album. So I don't own that either.

**Author's Notes: Again this chapter isn't as long as the others but it is really important to the story, so hopefully it doesn't dissapoint. I start work again tomorrow (luckily only Friday through Sunday) so I won't be able to update as much as I have been. I was trying to finish the story before tomorrow but I guess it doesn't look as if that is going to happen. But if I have time, I will try updating one more time before I start work tomorrow. Also, I WISH I could write season five! It seems like it is going to be a really big let down and that's a shame because it could have been really well done. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope you will bare with me until Monday. **

Chapter Fifteen 

Bubbly 

Tree Hill, 2011 

"That was a great movie, don't you think?"

Brooke glanced down at Jamie who nodded his head. The little boy was holding on tight to Brooke's finger as they made their way down the crowded street. "How about some hot cocoa?" Brooke asked as they rounded the corner.

"Sure," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Look there's Uncle Lucas!" He pointed towards Lucas who was sitting at a table in front of the cafe. "Can we go and say hi?"

Brooke looked down at her godson and tried her best to smile. "Uncle Lucas looks busy maybe we should come back later?" Brooke asked but it was too late, Jamie had already let go of her finger and ran towards Lucas. "Jamie wait!"

"Hey buddy!" Lucas said as he swooped his nephew up and then turned towards Brooke. "Brooke," he smiled. She waved hello and watched as Lucas looked at his nephew. "What have you been doing?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "We went to see a movie and now we're going to get hot chocolate. Would you like some?"He asked as Lucas pointed down to his cup of coffee.

"But can we sit with you?" Jamie asked as Lucas nodded his head and laughed. Brooke entered the cafe and ordered two hot chocolates. As she waited, she looked towards Lucas who was busy listening to everything that Jamie was telling him. He had a huge grin on his face and Brooke could tell that whatever Jamie was saying was really entertaining.

"What did I miss?" Brooke asked as she handed Jamie the cup of hot cocoa.

Lucas looked up at her and smiled as he turned back to Jamie. "He was telling me about your little disaster yesterday with rollerskating."

"Jamie! You promised!"

She blushed as she looked from Lucas to Jamie and then burst into a fit of giggles. "Alright so I can't skate but at least I can dance. News flash Jamie when you want some lessons do not go to your Uncle."

Brooke paused for a moment and then laughed. 

"Or your dad."

Lucas laughed with her as he stared at Brooke and his nephew. It amazed him just how natural Brooke looked as she took care of Jamie.

"What else is on your agenda for today?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she turned to her godson. "What else would you like to do? I'm up for anything," Brooke laughed.

"Anything?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

Brooke nodded her head.

"Anything."

Jamie looked from Lucas to Brooke and then back to Lucas. He bent in to whisper something into Lucas' ear as Brooke watched, impatiently tapping her finger against the table. "That's a great idea Jamie," Lucas laughed.

"What?" Brooke asked.

Lucas shook his head as he stood up and gathered his things. "I have to go get a couple of things from the house but I'll come over to Nathan and Haley's in about an hour," Lucas explained. 

He winked at his nephew and dropped a light kiss on Brooke's forehead. "Lucas," Brooke said in exasperation but it was too late as he had already headed out of sight.

"What was that about?" Brooke said as raised her eyebrow and turned to look at Jamie. 

The little boy shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Come on lets go!"

Lucas had been right on time and even though Nathan and Haley were both at home, it was Brooke was was watching Jamie play in the grass.

"What's all of that?"

Brooke pointed towards the stuff that Lucas was pulling out of his car and he grinned at her. "Your god son wants to go camping," he explained.

Brooke's eyes widened in shock as she looked from Lucas to Jamie. She went to protest but Lucas cut her off. "You said you were up for anything," he laughed.

"Anything that doesn't involved bugs of any kind..."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she turned towards Jamie. "But you promised Brooke," the boy pouted.

"Come on Brooke! It'll be fun, plus the kid has been wanting to camp for months now and it's not like we'll be at a lake or anything. It's just the back yard," he explained.

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and she sighed in defeat. "I get to sleep in a tent though right?" She asked, turning towards Jamie.

Grinning ear to ear, Jamie nodded his head. "Did she chicken out?" Haley said from the sliding glass door, with Nathan standing right behind.

Brooke gave Haley a dirty look before turning her attention to Lucas. "What are we supposed to eat?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I am starving!"

"You guys be good! I'll just be inside, on my large comfy bed," Haley teased.

Brooke went to give her friend the finger but stopped as she saw Jamie watching her. "Lucas made sandwich's and we have sodas and for dessert..." Jamie looked up at his uncle.

Lucas pointed towards the grill and smiled.

"We have smores," he explained.

Brooke grabbed a hold of the marshmallows from his hands and sighed. "Are you bribing me with marshmallows?" She asked, opening the bag and stealing one. "Because if you are... it's working."

Lucas only laughed as he set up the tent, allowing Jamie to help where he could. Brooke sat down on the sleeping bag and stared at Lucas, wondering if he was feeling the same thing she was feeling.

"Way to go boys," Brooke said as she clapped her hands together at the finished project. Her cell phone went off and Brooke turned to retrieve it.

"Brooke!" Jamie began but watched as she turned her phone off.

Lucas smiled at her as Brooke explained.

"We're camping, it must be bad reception."

"He's finally out," Lucas said as he pointed to Jamie, who had fallen asleep inside the tent. Brooke nodded her head as she popped another marshmallow into her mouth.

"Must have been all those lame ghost stories you were telling," she teased. "Come on you're a writer and that's the best you could do?"

Lucas smacked her shoulder and laughed. "Hey watch it okay, I didn't want to scare the kid. Opposed to you who wanted to tell him the man with a hook story."

"It's a classic," Brooke said.

He rolled his eyes. "He's a little kid!"

They both laughed at each other and Lucas watched as she leaned her back against the sleeping bag. "It's so beautiful," she whispered as she looked up at the stars. He nodded his head, not even bothering to look in the direction that she was.

Lucas moved towards her, joining her on the old wool blanket and laid down. "Thank you for doing this for him," Lucas said finally. Brooke turned her head to face him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I love that little boy," Brooke admitted.

He nodded his head in understanding, feeling the same exact way. Lucas stared down at her lips and then back up at the sky. "This is nice," he managed to say.

"Yeah it is... Lucas..."

"Brooke," Lucas laughed. "Go ahead."

Brooke shook her head and sat up, allowing him to be the one to talk first. "I really appreciate how nice you were with Lindsay." She smiled at him as he continued. "You're a really good friend."

Her smile fell as she stared down at the grass under her and she nodded her head. "It was easy, Lindsay's a great person. I just wish things would have worked out differently between the two of you."

"Do you?"

Brooke looked over at him and shook her head. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. He pulled off his gray sweater and handed it to her smiling as he watched her slip it on.

"After everything we've all been through..." Lucas stammered as he thought of what to say. "Would you really want me to have married her?"

Brooke shivered, unaware of whether it was from the cold or Lucas question. "I don't know how to answer that," Brooke admitted truthfully. She turned towards him and sighed. "And it's not far to ask me that either. It's like saying 'hey Brooke! Choose between your best friend and Lindsay, which one is better for me?'"

"It's not like that," Lucas said as he stared at her. "And I think you know that." He reached out and put a small strand of her hair behind her ear and he smiled at her. "Because honestly there was never a choice that needed to be made."

Brooke stood up and pulled the blanket with her. "Lucas there's always been a choice, even in high school. Why is it so different now?"

"The funny thing is nothing is different," he said honestly. "It's just like high school only I'm not letting anyone tell me how I feel."

Brooke looked down at him. "Really? And how do you feel?"

"I could spend forever like this," he admitted.

"Right here in Tree Hill, right in this moment."

Lucas smiled at her as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"With you."

TBC...

Okay :-) And??? BL and Jamie too! Let me know what you're thinking


	16. Don't break my heart slow

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: Feels like Tonight belongs solely to Chris Daughtry and even though I would LOVE to own him, sadly I don't. I don't own OTH either.

**Author's Notes: Okay sorry I didn't update yesterday like I had originally planned but I got distracted by some friends who wanted to go to a few haunted houses. But nevertheless here is the update I promised. I have only four more left and even though this one and the next one aren't that long, the final three will be fuller chapters. I actually have the last two chapter written, so I just need to finish the next two. This story will be finished hopefully by tomorrow evening, if not Thursday morning. I also have a Halloween oneshot that I am going to post later today after my daughters nap. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

Don't break my heart slow

"Lucas," Brooke whispered into the cold night air, her body shivering from the cold. The words had taken her by surprise and stunned her into silence but she knew she had to say something.

He moved closer to her, trying to close the distance between their bodies. As his head moved towards hers, Brooke backed away with a sigh. "Lucas," she repeated. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" He questioned. His heart was on the line, after being honest for the first time in years. But as he stared down at her, all the hopes of his feelings being returned had vanished.

She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks as she stared up at him. "Don't make me fall for you. I can't do it, I won't. Not again." Her words were soft, barely more than a whisper but he heard them loud and clear.

"I love you Brooke," he admitted. There was no hesitation in his voice, the words slipped out as easy as they always had. He wanted her to love him too but if she didn't, that was okay. Because simply being in love with her was enough, it had always been enough.

"I don't know why I was so afraid to admit it, I don't know why I waited this long to say it. But I love you. I've always loved you." He had said it, words he had waited years to say but never had the courage to. Lucas smiled down at Brooke, grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it. "Say something, please."

Her eyes darted to Jamie asleep in the tent and she glanced down at their joined hands. "Lucas..." She was unsure how to respond to his confession, after he had confirmed everything she was feeling but was struggling to accept.

"Tell me you feel the same way. Tell me I'm not alone in this, tell me that there's a chance that I haven't lost you."

Brooke shook her head as she pulled her hand away from his. "How can you lose something you never had? Lucas you're hurting I know that but in a couple of weeks you're going to realize..."

"I'm in love with you, I don't think I ever stopped."

Brooke thought about Peyton, how much it had hurt back in high school when the two of them were together. The nights that she had cried after she knew Rachel had fallen asleep. "You love Peyton," she tried to reason with him.

"Don't do that Brooke," Lucas said. He stared at her, his eyes filled with determination that let Brooke know he was not backing down. "Don't tell me how I feel. Don't make this about her."

She shook her head, angry at how naive he was being. Didn't he know better? Sooner or later their relationship always came back to Peyton. "It is about her Lucas, you chose her! You don't get to choose again just because you're not with her anymore."

"I never chose her."

He waited a few seconds and then continued.

"I never chose her, I got handed over to her! You didn't love me anymore, what did you want me to do? You wanted me to stay single and wait for you to come back to me? You broke up with me! You said you weren't going to fight for me!"

Jamie turned over in his sleep and Brooke watched him. "I should get going before we wake him up. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I have nothing packed."

"Brooke..."

She shook her head.

"Just don't."

**Tree Hill, 2006**

_"Well I'll see you Brooke, have a nice summer," Brooke said sarcastically to herself. "Thanks everybody," she pretended to answer. Everything was packed and all that she needed now was for the cab to show but still, Brooke didn't feel as if she could leave._

_How could her friends have not said goodbye to her?_

_And Lucas?_

_The door opened and Lucas smiled at her. "Talking to yourself?" He teased as she looked up at him._

_"What is your summer job driving a cab?"_

_He shut the door and made his way towards her, trying to take in every detail about how beautiful she really was. "I put your stuff in the car," he explained. He wanted to tell her to stay, that they would figure out some way of explaining it to her parents but he knew he had no choice._

_"So I guess this is goodbye."_

_She took a deep breathe and shut her eyes as he brought her into a hug, his hands reaching up for her hair. It was too short for both of them as she tried to remember the way his skin felt and he tried to breathe in the familiar smell of her vanilla shampoo. She laughed as she pulled away, taken back by the intensity that was mirrored in his eyes._

_The kiss happened so fast she didn't know who initiated it. She pulled away, surprised by just how right it had felt and she stared up at him in confusion. "Tell me that was a goodbye kiss," she said, her eyes never leaving his._

_"I want to be with you Brooke," he admitted. It was something that he had been hiding for so long, something he had been to afraid to say. _

_Brooke stepped away from, not understanding what he had just said. "What?" She questioned, her mind still not forming the words he had said._

_"I'm sorry, I know we're friends but it's just how I feel."_

_Lucas resisted the urge to bring her into another kiss as she struggled with what to say. "What about Peyton's stuff?" She said, her voice faltering at the mention of her friends name._

_"I kept that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed things up things," he explained. Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets and continued. "With you."_

_Brooke bit her lips in effort to stop the tears that were forming as she listened to his words. "To remind myself, that if I ever got a second chance I would never let you go again."_

_She looked away from him, her eyes darting across the room trying to focus on anything that wasn't him. "I don't know what to say," Brooke admitted. "I umm..." she wanted to tell him the truth, to admit that she felt everything that he was feeling but she was scared. The cab honked from outside startled her and she looked up at him, her eyes glazing over with fresh tears._

_Lucas stared at her, trying to figure out exactly what she was feeling. "I've got to go," she explained as she walked past him and headed towards the door._

_"Brooke," he said as he turned to face her._

_She turned around and smiled sadly._

_"Do you think you could ever..."_

_Brooke shook her head. "Lucas," she cried. She lifted up her hand and pointed towards the door. "I'm sorry. I gotta go." She looked back at Lucas, hoping he understood how scared she was. "Goodbye," she said as she opened the door, smiling once more._

_He watched as she walked out and shut the door, helpless to do anything and he promised himself that he would never let that happen again. "Have a nice summer Brooke," he whispered but it went unanswered._

_**Tree Hill, 2011** _

Lucas knew he had to do something as he watched her walk away from him. It was the third time in the course of their relationship that he had let her go without a fight and this time, he knew if he didn't do anything it would be the last. "Brooke," he called out as he ran after her.

Brooke turned around to face him, her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "Just let me go Luke, please." Her request was simple but he still couldn't do it. Not until she knew the truth, that his heart had been hers all along.

He pulled her to him, even as she tried to pull away. "Please," she whimpered against his chest. He ignored her, as he lifted her chin up so that she was staring against him.

"I love you," Lucas said again. "I know that it isn't fair and I know that I've hurt you but you need to know the truth." He ran his hands through her hair and waited for her to say something.

Brooke stared into his blue eyes, unable to form the words that he so desperately wanted. She had to do something, anything that would make him understand so that she didn't have to say the words out loud.

Despite everything she knew, she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips. It was gentle and soft and everything that she had been missing for so long. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth to caress hers. "Luke," she moaned against his lips, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"Say it," he begged.

He pulled away from her, allowing her a moment to catch her breath before his lips were once again attacking hers. Her fingers found the back of his neck, her fingers rubbing against the feel of his hair.

"I love you too."

Lucas pulled away from her, a smile spreading across his face. She had finally said it, words he waited so long to hear. But there wasn't a smile on Brooke's face as she pulled away, there wasn't even a glimmer of hope.

"But it's not the same anymore Luke. We can't go back to how it use to be," she explained. How would they be able to get past Lindsay? To be able to move on from Peyton? She didn't know how it would be possible.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "We don't have to!" He said with a smile. "We go forward, no looking back."

"If it didn't work the first time or the second! What makes you think it'll work now?

Lucas sighed, taking a hold of her hand and placing it over his heart. "I just feel it," he said honestly.

She shook her head, pulling her arm away from his chest and backing away. "I don't," she lied. His smile fell as he stared down at her. "I'm sorry."

Brooke was gone in the moment it had taken him to register what she had said. He walked back to Jamie, helpless to do anything else.

_**Tree Hill, 2007** _

_"I was trying to call you," Lucas said as he stood up. Brooke slammed the door shut, irritated that once again Peyton had been at Lucas' house._

_"You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Brooke! You never called me back," he explained as she placed her hands on her hips._

_"Now you know how I feel."_

_She walked towards him, putting her hands together. "Listen I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Kieth, and your heart condition and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try and protect you from those things."_

_He smiled at her concern but it faded as she continued. "Like I'm holding on to the two of us, for you. But not for me."_

_"I'm sorry I kissed Peyton," he said in defeat as he fell to the chair. He threw his hands up in the air. "I should have told you."_

_Brooke shook her head. "It's not about that Luke, it's not. I thought that it was but this is not about her. It's about me," she explained. She sat down on the bed in front of him before she continued. "I love you Lucas," she said honestly. "And I probably always will."_

_He reached for her hand and smiled. "But we go days without having a meaningful conversation and I use to miss you so much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me and I guess because of that I stopped missing you."_

_Lucas couldn't hear anything else she said as he struggled to come to terms with her last statement. She had stopped missing him. He knew he was screwed, he knew that she was leaving him._

_"Brooke..."_

_Brooke shook her head, reaching out for his hand. "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." She leaned in to give him a final kiss on his forehead and turned to walk away._

_He knew there had to be something he could say, anything that would stop her from leaving him. But as she opened the door to leave, the only words that he could form were I'm sorry._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Brooke nodded her head, a sad smile forming on her lips. "Me too," she whispered as she shut the door behind her._

_**Tree Hill, 2011** _

The next evening, Brooke had managed to successfully pack all of her bags and load them into the car when her phone went off. She reached down for it and saw that it was Peyton calling. "Hey P Sawyer," she said happily.

"Brooke! Good, I reached you! I was hoping you were still at home?"

Brooke nodded her head as she leaned against the car. "Yep sure am. My flight doesn't leave for a few more hours. What's going on?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favor," Peyton said with a laugh.

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure but it's going to cost you. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would drop off a change of clothes here at Tric." Brooke nodded her head in agreement and went to grab her friend a change of clothes.

Minutes later Brooke was on the road towards Tric and as she passed the river court, her thoughts drifted towards Lucas. She hated leaving things the way she had but knew that it was for the best. Lucas was expecting them to work things out, something that she wasn't sure was possible.

When she arrived at her friends work, she pulled the clothes from the front of the car and headed inside. Peyton," she called out as she entered Tric, taking a second to flip on the lights.

"Surprise!"

Her friends yelled.

Haley and Peyton rushed towards her, wrapping their arms around the brunette's shoulder and smiling. "You guys! You didn't have to do this, I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks," Brooke reminded them.

It was only after Haley and Peyton had backed away that she saw Lucas. Her breathe caught in her throat as she stared at him, a small smile forming on her lips.

"It was Luke's idea actually," Nathan said finally. "He knows how much you love parties."

Brooke nodded her head and smiled. "Thanks," she said. She turned her attention back towards Peyton and Haley and ignored the questioning glances she was getting from her friends.

Lucas persisted, much to Brooke's annoyance. "We need to talk," Lucas said firmly.

"There's nothing to talk about," she countered.

Peyton laughed at the tension between her two friends. "What's going on?" She asked as she turned towards Haley. Haley shook her head, not knowing anything that Peyton didn't already know.

"Nothing," Brooke lied.

Peyton went to say something but Lucas cut her off, surprising everyone.

"I'm in love with Brooke."

_TBC..._

_Alrighty please review!_


	17. She will be loved

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: Feels like Tonight belongs solely to Chris Daughtry and even though I would LOVE to own him, sadly I don't. I don't own OTH either.

**Author's Notes: Okay so as many of you know, I had a one shot written for Halloween that I was going to post yesterday. I was working on it in the morning, when all the power went out to my house! At first I was worried that I didn't pay the bill in time so I went outside to grab my cell phone and my hott! neighbor was outside and he told me that he had lost power too. Sort of like a Halloween trick from the electric company! Now granted it was only off for like thirty minutes but still long enough to erase my oneshot that I hadn't saved. So needless to say I don't have a halloween story to put on anymore. It was a cute little fluff piece between Brooke/Lucas/Haley that took place in season three, right before the costume party. So if you guys are still interested, let me know and I will try and rewrite it. If not, then I can get to working on my other stories and then start my other idea which will be completly AU (but very much Brucas!) **

Chapter Seventeen

She will be loved

Nathan turned to Haley in confusion as Peyton looked to Brooke. "I didn't see that one coming," Nathan admitted quietly. Haley shrugged her shoulders, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I did."

Brooke tried to push past Lucas, to try and ignore what he had just blurted out in front of everyone. "Brooke you have to say something," Lucas said angrily.

Brooke looked back at Lucas and she nodded her head. "You're right, I do have to say something." She said as she reached out and smacked his shoulder. "I can't believe you and how selfish you're being!"

Lucas rubbed his shoulder as Brooke continued. "A few days ago you were getting married but you were confused about Peyton and now you're going to admit to me, in front of," she turned around to face all of her friends and she groaned in embarrassment. "In front of everyone that you're in love with me?"

Lucas looked down at the floor, his heart breaking for the girl in front of him. "I can't help how I feel Brooke, I know that it's not something that you planned and I know it's something that I tried to hide...but I love you. I want my life to be with you."

Brooke thought for a moment, of that day so long ago where they had gone into detail about their future as a couple. The three kids they would have and the vacations they would take. The dream was beautiful, to be so in love and happy that nothing could come between them.

But it was just a dream.

One that was sure to not come true.

"Brooke," Haley said as her friend continued to stare at Lucas. A few seconds later, Haley repeated her friends name. "Brooke, lets get some air."

The brunette nodded her head, linking her arm with Haley's as they walked out of the building. "That was intense," Haley said as she sat on the step beside her friend.

Brooke nodded her head as a laugh escaped her lips. "Who does he think he is? That I am just going to forget everything that's happened between us?" Brooke shook her head in annoyance, turning to face Haley. "And to say that, in front of Peyton! God, I could kill him."

"Brooke," Haley tried not to laugh. "Peyton knew it was coming, we all did."

Brooke shook her head no, still unable to form the concept of Lucas loving her. "I loved him so much," she admitted quietly. Haley nodded her head as she wrapped her arm around her friend, bringing her into a hug.

"I know you might not want to hear this," Haley hesitated for a moment but then smiled sadly. "He loved you too."

Brooke sighed, staring down at her packed car. "How is it supposed to work Haley? If every time we try to work things out, we fail?" She questioned.

Haley didn't know the answers because most of the time, she wondered the same thing. But somehow Nathan and her were making their relationship work, something she had been so sure was falling apart. "I think..." Haley said as she looked at her friend.

"I think that you don't know, none of us do. You just have to try because imagine if you don't? You're going to be living a life of regrets and you'll never be happy with yourself. But say take the chance and it's everything you ever dreamed of."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "What if it's not?" She questioned again. "I don't think my heart can handle another heartbreak."

Haley nodded her head, staring at the building to where Lucas was.

"I don't think he can either," she admitted honestly.

Brooke nodded her head, still not so sure.

**Tree Hill, 2007**

"Hey," Haley said as she entered the cafe, Nathan not far behind. Lucas was sitting at the counter, his head bent down over the predictions that both he and Haley had made.

"Here," Lucas said as he moved the piece of paper in front of Haley. "I'm taking back my predictions back," he explained, not bothering to look up from the counter.

"They're not going to come true now anyway, not with out Kieth."

Nathan looked to Haley who struggled with what to say.

"Luke.."

Lucas stared down at the piece of paper and shook his head. "My mom thinks that this was my fault." He said, still amazed at his mothers actions from before.

"She would not say that..."

He shook his head as he looked up at her. "Yeah? Well she pretty much did. We shouldn't have gone back in that school."

"She's wrong," Haley said sincerely. "Luke, Kieth would have gone back in that school if you were in there or not because that is who he was. This is not your fault."

Nathan knew his wife was right. "She's right Luke, you went back in their to save a life. Other wise we might have been at Peyton's funeral," Nathan explained.

Lucas shook his head. "And I couldn't save Kieth."

"Neither could I," Nathan added.

Haley looked at her best friend and struggled to stop the tears that were forming. "Kieth loved you a lot Luke, just like we do," Haley said. She glanced down at the words, already knowing what they read. "So does Brooke," she added. "You think none of your predictions are going to come true? Look at the first one on your list.

This year, I'll try again with Brooke."

Tree Hill, 2011

Nathan sat down at the bar next to Lucas and waited as Peyton handed them both a beer. "What am I doing?" Lucas asked with a laugh, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. He opened the beer and took a drink before turning towards Nathan.

"You know I told her last night that I could love her forever and she didn't say anything, that should have been my first clue that it wasn't going to work."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his brother. "She'll come around," Nathan said finally. "Eventually. You just have to prove to her you're not going anywhere."

"Maybe Brooke is right," Lucas said. He turned towards his brother, in hopes that he had some sort of advice, anything that would make this situation a little bit more bearable.

Nathan looked over at Peyton who had her head bent low and he struggled with what to say next. "Maybe you should talk to her," he said as he pointed at the blonde.

Lucas turned towards Peyton and then back to Nathan. "Don't you think that's what got me into this mess to begin with?" He chuckled. It bothered him that he had been so blind by his friendship with Peyton to see what was happening to Brooke.

"You're not the same boy anymore Lucas," Nathan explained. "Peyton may still be the same girl but you're not the same guy. I heard you tell Brooke that you were in love with her, I know you're not going to mess up again."

Lucas stared down at the counter. "Peyton, can I talk to you?" He asked finally. Nathan watched the exchange between the two and grabbed his beer.

"I'm going to go find Haley."

Lucas and Peyton stared at each other for a moment before Peyton began to laugh. "What's going on Luke?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he admitted. He noticed the look of confusion on her face and he continued. "I know that hearing that must have taken you by surprise..."

Peyton shook her head no as she smiled sadly. "I've known," she whispered. He looked up at her and he shook his head. "I never wanted to admit it because I always thought that we were meant to be together. But you never looked at me the way you looked at her. Not once."

"It's just..."

Peyton cut him off. "I wanted you to look at me like that, to make me feel as if I had made the right choice between you and Jake. If we didn't work out," Peyton paused. "If we didn't last, that meant that Brooke gave you up for nothing. That I gave Jake up for nothing."

Peyton thought about Jake, about the baby that she had felt so strongly for and he wondered if there was still a chance for the three of them. Somehow she doubted it. "Brooke loved me enough to let you go, back when I didn't deserve it."

"Peyt..."

She shook her head, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "So I guess what I am trying to say, is that even if it takes forever... You have to fight for her. Don't let her go Lucas because if you do, you'll regret it."

"What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

The question had been bothering him all along, still unsure if the girl he had loved so much returned his feelings. He stared up at Peyton, his eyes begging hers for answers that he wasn't sure she'd have.

"I don't think she ever stopped," Peyton admitted honestly. It hurt her, to know that Brooke had harbored feelings for him for so long. How had she been so blind, not to see what was right in front of her? She had put her own happiness first before all of her friends and even Lucas.

Lucas nodded his head, slowly realizing what he had to do. "What are you going to do?" Peyton asked quietly, realizing that she really had lost him once and for all.

He shrugged his shoulders, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"Fight for her."

**_Tree Hill, 2006_**

_"Brooke!" Lucas yelled as he got out of the car and slammed the door. He walked after her, pointing behind him at Rachel in the back seat. "This isn't what it looks like."_

_She turned to face him, hands on her hips as he continued to explain. "Anyway, I don't get why you're so upset."_

_"You're kidding right?"_

_Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who wanted to be non exclusive, I'm just doing what you wanted."_

_She shook her head, angry that once again Lucas didn't understand her. "What I wanted?" She asked angrily. "I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there was no one else, that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me."_

_Brooke paused for a moment, remembering her insecurities because of Peyton and Lucas betrayal. She stared up at him and continued. "I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night, telling the world that he's the one for me."_

_"How was I supposed to know that?" He asked. Lucas had done everything that she had said she wanted, everything that he thought she would have liked. He was trying, why couldn't she see that?_

_She shook her head, obviously defeated._

_"You just are."_

_**Tree Hill, 2011** _

"Where is she?"

Lucas stared at Haley and Nathan as they struggled with what to say. Haley remembered what Brooke had asked of her and she shook her head sadly. "She left for the airport, her flight takes off in an hour." Haley watched as Lucas sat on the step, his mind filling with grief over once again letting Brooke slide between his fingers.

"Go after her," Nathan said.

Both Haley and Lucas looked up at him in surprise and Haley nodded her head. "If you really are in love with her Lucas, then go after her. If not... then let her go."

"I'll never make it to the airport in time," Lucas tried to reason as Nathan pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Lucas.

"Book another flight," he insisted.

Haley smiled up at her husband as she squeezed his hand. "You can surprise her in New York," she explained. Haley watched as Lucas pulled out his credit card and began to make the call. She smiled up at Nathan as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I always knew they'd find their way," Haley whispered.

Nathan nodded his head and laughed. "I know you did, I was so sure he was supposed to be with Peyton that I was too blind to see how much he loved Brooke, how much she loved him."

"They're my best friends," Haley explained.

He kissed her forehead. "And you're mine."

"Hey what's going on out here?" Peyton said as she opened the door and peeked outside.

Haley pointed to where Lucas was and smiled. "He's going after her," she grinned.

"It's about damn time," Mouth called from behind Peyton, causing everyone to laugh.

Haley nodded her head.

"Yeah, it is."

_**Tree Hill, 2006** _

_Lucas watched as Brooke danced with a group of guys and he turned to face Haley. "Give me a minute," he said as he walked past her and towards Brooke._

_"What's going on guys?" He asked as he approached them, Brooke turning around and her smile dropping from her face._

_The dark haired boy laughed. "What's up?"_

_"You got a second?" Lucas asked, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other guys and staring down at Brooke._

_Brooke nodded her head as she placed her hand on her hips. "Sure, what's up?" She smiled at him._

_He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I'm the guy for you," he explained. "I know we're just part time and that's cool, you do whatever. Have your fun. But one of these nights you're going to realize, I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis."_

_She stared up at him, amazed at what he had just said. She fought the urge to reach up and kiss him, right there in front of everyone and she watched as he backed away. "You'll see," he smirked._

_"You guys take it easy," he called as he made his way back towards Haley, leaving Brooke and the others in shock. Brooke moved away from the guys and stood in amazement as Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley's back._

_Nathan joined her only a second later and the two stood together, joined by their love of two friends. Brooke smiled warmly as she nodded her head, already knowing that Lucas had proved himself to be that guy._

_**Tree Hill,2011**_

"Are you ready miss?"

Brooke turned her attention to the passenger next to her and she smiled sadly. "Yeah," she lied. The truth was, she hated leaving Tree Hill even if it was only for a couple of weeks. But this was something she had to do and if she didn't, she'd regret it for the rest of her life. "What about you?"

"I'm going home actually," he explained. "I've been here on business and I haven't seen my kids for a couple of weeks."

Brooke smiled as she thought about the scene that awaited him, the family rushing to the door to greet him. "I bet they miss you," Brooke said.

"Not as much as I miss them and my wife," he grinned warmly, pulling out the picture from his wallet and showing her. "We were high school sweethearts and got married after college. We've been together for fifteen years."

Brooke's mind drifted to Lucas, wondering if there was a chance for them to be as happy as the man sitting beside her and his wife. "You're lucky," she said sincerely. "To find love like that and to be able to hold onto it for so long... It's amazing."

"Something tells me you've already found that love," the man suggested, smiling as the plane began to take off.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she bit the bottom of her lip. Had she found that love? A love so strong that nothing could come between? "Maybe," she whispered.

"There is no maybes, once you've found that love... You'll know. It's not something you'll be able to run from, it'll be there forever."

She smiled at his words, beginning to believe that maybe there was a chance for her and Lucas after all.

TBC...  
Alrighty please read & review!


	18. Feels like Tonight

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH, thank God.

**Author's Notes: Lyrics in this chapter are based off of the song "Feels Like Tonight," which if you don't know, was sung and written by Chris Daughtry. He's amazing and if you ever get a chance to see him live, GO! And take me with you!! Anyways, I am finished with this story which makes me sad because I love it so much. Hopefully you guys do too :-)**

Chapter Eighteen 

Feels Like Tonight 

**New York, 2011**

"Mom I told you, I am not driving across town this late at night," Brooke said as she entered her apartment. She listened as her mother argued with her, even as Brooke insisted that she was tired. "I will come over first thing in the morning, I promise. But I am really tired and I need to go to bed."

Brooke hung up a few minutes later, taking a minute to check her messages and smiling as Rachel's voice echoed into the apartment. "I miss you bitch," the message ended and Brooke laughed.

The kitchen cabinets were empty and Brooke opened the refrigerator, in hopes of at least a beer that she could drink. When she noticed how bare it was she groaned to herself.

"Damn it," she muttered, grabbing her keys and heading to the front door.

Her doorbell rang and Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance. It was a little after eleven thirty and the only person that knew she was back in town was her mother. She opened the door, eager to yell at whoever it was on the other side.

"Do you even know what time it is?"

Her mouth fell open in surprise and she stared at Lucas in shock. "Luke, what are you doing here?" She asked, stepping into the hallway and shutting her apartment door. 

"You didn't give me much of a choice," he laughed, rubbing his forehead. "I caught the next flight..." He dropped his bags to the ground. "I had to see you."

She blushed at his comment as she stared at the ground.

"You saw me a few hours ago," Brooke said with a laugh. She leaned against the door as he stared down at her. "I was just leaving," Brooke said.

He nodded his head as he looked down at her, painfully aware that she was probably on her way out to meet someone. "I guess I'll go," he said as he backed away from her and began to pick up his things.

"Lucas! It's almost midnight." She opened her apartment door and motioned for him to put his bags into the apartment. "You can stay here," she smiled. "I have to run to the store because there's nothing left in the kitchen and I am starved."

He ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at her. "I'll go with you," he said as he placed his bags into the apartment. "I'd feel better if I knew you were safe." He reached for her hand and she smiled slightly, slipping her hand into his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So what are you hungry for?" Lucas asked as they pulled their cart into the frozen section, Lucas pushing with Brooke in the front.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she glanced inside the frozen foods, clapping her hands together as she saw her childhood favorite, bagel bites. "Yummy," she said as she reached inside and grabbed a couple. She threw them into the cart as Lucas laughed at her, her smile quickly fading. "What's so funny?"

"I just can't really picture you eating bagel bites," he laughed.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she swatted his arm. "I guess there's a lot you still don't know about me." She saw the different varieties of hot pockets and pulled out a couple, knowing that Lucas loved them.

"Alright now we need hot chocolate," she explained.

He continued to push her and the cart towards the hot chocolate, his eyes never leaving her. She smiled up at him. "I still can't believe you're here," she admitted quietly.

"Me either," he said as he grabbed a box of the hot chocolate. "We can thank Nathan and Haley though," he explained. "They were the ones that got me here."

She didn't quite understand what she was talking about but as he reached for the milk, she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there now. "Do we need anything else?"

He asked with a small smile.

"I don't think so," Brooke said as she shook her head.

"Then lets get out of here." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, they were back in Brooke's apartment, Brooke heading off to take a shower and Lucas messing around her kitchen. When the water to Brooke's shower turned on, he grabbed his cell phone punching in the familiar numbers.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said as he left his message. "I just wanted to let you know everything is fine and I am at Brooke's apartment if you need me. Love ya!" 

He made his way throughout the kitchen, popping the bagel bites into the oven and setting the table for him and Brooke. Lucas found a few candles stashed underneath the sink and lit them, trying to make it as special for Brooke as possible.

Lucas poured the hot chocolate into two mugs as he waited for the food to cook. "Boo," Brooke said as she startled him. 

"Jesus Brooke!"

Brooke leaned against the counter, laughing at just how badly she had scared him. She was wearing a red, silk robe and Lucas could make out the faint outline of her nightgown underneath it. "I'm glad you thought that was funny," he said as he rolled his eyes. He handed her the cup of hot chocolate and pointed towards the table. 

"Can we talk?" He asked.

She nodded her head, a part of her wanting to pretend that they really had nothing to say. It was easy, just being with him. She took a seat at the table and carefully sipped her hot chocolate. "About before..." She said with hesitation.

Lucas shook his head as he cut her off. "I shouldn't have sprung everything on you at once, you would think I would have learned by now..." He laughed. "But I didn't want you leaving without knowing the truth. I really do love you Brooke."

"I know you do," Brooke admitted honestly. "I keep trying to pretend that you don't so that I don't get hurt but I can't keep pretending anymore."

He smiled from across the table and was about to say something when the oven's timer went off. They shared a laugh as he opened the oven, taking only a minute to put them onto their plates.

Lucas sat the plate down in front of Brooke, before bending down so that they were at eye level. "What does this mean?" He asked, carefully reaching out and touching the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"I want to try," Brooke whispered. "I want to try and make things work between us." Her words came out more confident than the first time and Lucas smiled at her. 

It didn't take more convincing on his part, as he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her exposed neck.. "I love you so much."

"It's not going to be easy Luke," Brooke said as she pulled away from him. "I'm not sure that we'll ever get back to how we were..."

Lucas shook his head, a small smile spreading across his lips. "You know, Kieth told me once that if you want to move forward in a relationship," Lucas tried to finish but Brooke cut him off.

_"You have to let go of your past and write your own future."_

She smiled, as she looked down at the ground. "He said the same thing to me," she whispered quietly. He stared at her in confusion and she continued. "It was right after your mom and him got back together, we went to get some coffee and I was telling him how scared I was, of getting hurt..."

"I can't believe I never knew."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess your uncle was more of a hero than you thought," she smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"I miss him," Lucas whispered and she nodded her head, agreeing. Lucas had lost a father when Kieth had died but in many ways, Brooke had lost more. The guilt Lucas had felt had caused a drift between him and his girlfriend, a void that Peyton was able to take advantage of. But by losing Kieth, Brooke lost the one person that had always believed in them.

"He was right you know," Brooke said finally, allowing her thoughts to drift past Kieth. "He loved your mother for so long and she loved him but was too afraid to admit it. They would have been happy for years if..."

Lucas shook his head. "If Dan hadn't killed him?"

Brooke nodded her head sadly, tears filling her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that is proof enough to me that you have to hold on to your love. Maybe Haley was right. Why live with the what if's, if right now is all you get? Maybe we won't last, maybe we're fooling ourselves. But I'd rather fool myself now than regret never having you later." 

"Does that mean..."

This time it was Brooke who kissed Lucas, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body towards his. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"I love you too," Brooke smiled against his mouth.

"Dance with me," Lucas said quietly.

She nodded her head and stood up as he flipped on the radio. The words filled her kitchen as she leaned her head against his chest, enjoying how normal it felt to be back in his arms.

I never felt this way before 

Just when I leave I'm back for more, nothing else seems to matter 

In these ever changing days, you're the one thing that remains 

I could stay like this forever. 

It feels like tonight, I can't believe I'm broken inside 

Can't you see that there's nothing that I want to do 

But try and make it up to you 

And it feels like tonight, Tonight... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to go," Brooke said the next morning, struggling to pull herself away from his naked body. "I have to meet Reese in less than an hour," she giggled.

Lucas shook his head, dropping kisses down her neck to her exposed chest. "Cancel it," he said, shifting his body so that he was on top of her. "We've waited so long for this," he whispered against her skin.

She nodded her head as her fingers caught in his hair, as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I'll come back as soon as I can," she whispered as he brought his lips back up to hers. "We can't keep avoiding the real world, my mother's already called four times!"

"I know," he said as he rolled over onto his side of the bed. He turned to face her and ran his fingers along side her face. "I can't help it, I just want you all to myself."

Brooke smiled at his words and nodded her head, understanding completely just how he felt. "I know," she whispered. She pulled the sheet towards her as she stood up. 

"No you don't," Lucas said as he pulled at the sheet. "I want to see you." She blushed down at him, the sheet dropping from her naked body as she made her way towards her dresser.

She looked over her shoulder, suddenly shy of her naked body. "Well?" She asked with a giggle.

He stood up and made his way towards her, bringing her into a hug. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and took a hold of his hand. "I thought you said you had to go..."

"You can take a shower with me, can't you?"

Lucas watched as she began to pout and he nodded his head, distracted by her naked form. "See what you do to me?" He asked as he reached out and kissed her. 

"I guess I haven't lost my touch then!"

Lucas laughed. "No baby, you haven't."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Coffee?" He asked, a half an hour later as Brooke made her way into the kitchen. She nodded her head as she slid on her shoes.

"How do I look?" She asked, spinning around for him to see. Her outfit was simple, a black tailored skirt and white blouse, a single strand of pearls around her neck.

Lucas dropped a kiss onto her forehead as he handed her the cup of coffee. "You look gorgeous," he said as he grabbed a hold of the paper on the kitchen table.

"What are you going to do today?" Brooke asked as she took a sip of the coffee.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm going to write for a bit," he explained as he pointed towards his lap top. "I have a book to finish."

Brooke's smile fell as she thought about Lindsay, someone she had really grown to like. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and put his hand under her chin, pushing it up so that he could look at her.

"She gave her blessing," Lucas said finally. "They both did."

Brooke nodded her head, all to aware of both girls letting go of Lucas. "That doesn't mean they both don't love you," she reminded him.

"Yeah but it does mean they realize I love you."

He placed a small kiss on her lips as she nodded her head. "I love you too," she admitted honestly. She glanced down at her watch and then back at Lucas. "Shit! I am going to be late!" Brooke said as she grabbed her bag off the kitchen table. She kissed Lucas once more before turning to walk out of the kitchen, Lucas not far behind.

"You're going to do great," Lucas laughed.

She nodded her head, as he handed her the portfolio. "I'll see you later tonight," she smiled as he held open the apartment door for her.

"I love you," he mouthed as she made her way down the hall. She nodded her head and smiled broadly, amazed at how just one night could change her life. 

Perhaps it hadn't been too late after all.

TBC...


	19. Nobody knows me like my baby

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH, thank God.

**Author's Notes: Does anybody remember the song that this chapter is named off of? Next to One Tree Hill and Buffy, 90210 was my favorite show. And although I loved Dylan/Brenda & David/Valerie, my heart always aches whenever I hear this song because of Dylan/Toni. I wanna go cry now :-( Anyways, this is the next to the last chapter so I hope you all are still enjoying it and let me know. **

Chapter Nineteen

Nobody knows me like my baby

**New York, 2011**

It had been three weeks since Lucas had come to New York to make things right with Brooke. And the couple had barely spent any time apart, despite how hard Brooke was working on Reese's wedding dress. He attended the fittings with her and she sketched into the late hours of the night as he typed away on his keyboard.

Despite what everyone believed, they were making things work. But it was almost Christmas and Brooke was missing her friends, so they were going back to Tree Hill just like Brooke had promised.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucas asked as he looked up from the packed car. He knew that it was a long trip and he wanted to get on the road before it got much later.

She glanced down at him from her balcony and she nodded her head. "I'll be down in a minute," she said with a small smile. Lucas watched as she once again entered the apartment, for what would probably be the last time and he smiled to himself.

Brooke looked around the empty apartment and she smiled sadly. It was all gone, her New York life was coming to an end and even though it scared her, she knew it was time. Her phone rang and she reached into her pocket. "Hi mom," she laughed into the cell.

"Are you sure about this?" The woman's voice asked as she nodded her head. She had never been more sure of anything in her entire life and she knew that Lucas and her were making the right decision.

Brooke grabbed her car keys and the last box. "Yes mom," she said into the phone. "Lucas and I are going home. And you're going to come and visit us all the time. Especially at Christmas."

"And you're really selling your apartment?"

Brooke nodded her head. "Turns out Milly likes it down in Tree Hill too, although for her it's because of Mouth.."

"I will never see what the two of you see in that stupid town," her mother laughed. There was silence before she continued. "But I'm happy for you Brooke. I'm glad you and Lucas are working things out."

Brooke smiled warmly as she opened her apartment door, taking one last look. "Me too," she whispered. She said her goodbyes and put the phone back into her pocket, heading down the stairs.

"I was thinking," Brooke said as she placed the last box into the trunk. "Maybe we should stop by and see Lindsay before we leave?"

Lucas looked up at his girlfriend, not sure whether Lindsay would be comfortable with them showing up together. He had seen her a few times, bringing her the new copy of his finished story and Brooke had gone to lunch a few times with her but that had been it.

"I'm not sure..."

Brooke put her hands on her hips as she stared up at him, a small pout forming on her lips. "She invited us to dinner four times and each time we made an excuse! We should at least say goodbye."

"Okay fine but we can't stay long, I want to get back into Tree Hill before 10 tonight," he said.

Brooke nodded her head as she threw her arms around him. "Thanks baby," she whispered as she took her car keys from him.

"I thought I was driving?" Lucas asked, as she opened the passenger door for him.

"You thought wrong," she said as she stuck out her tongue, laughing at the expression on his face.

He rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

_Tree Hill, 2007_

_The rain was pouring down on them but Brooke couldn't feel it. She didn't know whether it was the anger inside of her or the confusion that she was feeling. _

_"Just tell me why me, this time? Why not Peyton?" Brooke asked, throwing her hands up in the air._

_Lucas shook his head. "I can't say anything bad about Peyton, she's my friend. She's your best friend."_

_"It's okay! You can say bad things about her," she said, even though she knew she didn't mean it._

_"Oh Brooke," he chuckled. "The truth is I care about Peyton," he admitted honestly._

_Brooke watched her boyfriend and shook her head. "Then what is the difference?"_

_"The difference?" He asked, still not believing that she didn't understand how he felt. "The difference is I love you Brooke! I want to be with you, not Peyton."_

_The words sounded beautiful and Brooke wanted nothing more than to believe him. But she still didn't understand. "But why? I need to know why..."_

_"Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute," he smiled. "Because you quote Keimo even though I've never actually seen you read... And because you miss your parents but you'll never, ever admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my life and they've both been with you! I mean, that's gotta mean something right?"_

_He stared at her, hoping that what he was saying was finally able to get through to her. "And because we're both going to get pneumonia but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_

_"You did pretty good," Brooke said as she reached up to kiss him._

New York, 2011

"Come in!" Lindsay called out from her closed office as Lucas turned to Brooke, hoping that she had changed her mind. Much to his disappointment, Brooke opened the door to the office and stepped inside.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas..." Lindsay said as she looked up from her desk. The couple entered the room and Lucas shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke turned towards Lucas and smiled slightly before turning to Lindsay. "We're going back to Tree Hill," she explained as she crossed the room and sat down in front of the desk. "I'm going to finish the dress there and my mom is going to run the boutique here in New York..."

"That's great, I know how much both of you loved Tree Hill."

Lindsay smiled genuinely at the brunette as Lucas sat down beside her. He felt uncomfortable being there and it didn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong Luke?" Lindsay asked with a laugh.

"I just..." He shook his head. "Nothing."

Lindsay watched the exchange between Brooke and Lucas and turned towards Brooke. "Can I talk to Lucas for a minute?" She asked as Brooke nodded her head.

"I'll just go and... well I'll go."

They watched as Brooke exited the room and Lindsay turned her attention to Lucas. "You don't have to do that," Lindsay said quietly.

"Do what?"

She shook her head in aggravation and stood up, reaching for the photo off of her book stand of the two of them. "We were friends first Luke," she explained as she handed him the photo. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course," Lucas said with a small smile.

Lindsay leaned against her desk and she stared down at him. "I guess they did live happily ever after," she whispered as Lucas began to laugh.

"I guess they did," he agreed.

He stood up, taking a second to bring her into a hug. "Thank you, for understanding how much she meant to me..." Lucas said quietly. "Not many people would."

"What can I say? She grew on me," Lindsay laughed.

Lucas smiled at her choice of words as Brooke popped her head in. "Luke, we should really get going!" She said as Lucas turned his attention to Lindsay.

"I'll see you around..."

Lucas watched as Brooke and Lindsay hugged, still amazed at how close they had become. Brooke reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you," Brooke said as they walked down the steps to the car.

"For what?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she explained.

"For introducing me to such a great friend."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brooke tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as they sat in traffic. "I told you we should have left earlier!" Brooke groaned as she leaned her head against her seat.

"I told you that!" Lucas said incredulously as he turned to look at his girlfriend.

She laughed at his remark before turning to him. "Remember the rules Luke?" Brooke asked with a laugh. "Rule number one, never argue with me."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he nodded his head. "How can I forget? Rule number two, Brooke is always right. Rule number three, anything Brooke Davis wants...she gets."

"Wow, you remembered!"

Brooke giggled as she swatted his arm. "We should have paid someone else to drive this junk. We could be up there right now," Brooke said as she pointed to the airplane in the sky. "Sipping on champagne, eating whatever we wanted, joining the mile high club..."

The last line took Lucas by surprise as he turned to face her. "Remind me again why we're not flying?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and tried to remember exactly what Lucas had said. "This gives us 14 hours of time to get to know each other, to really talk," she said, quoting him.

"Oh right," he said as he stared out the window. "Well, how about we talk then?"

Brooke shook her head and kinked her eyebrow. "How about we get off on the next exit and make out in the backseat?"

"You want to get home before Christmas," he reminded her as he reached over to kiss his girlfriend.

The car behind them honked and Brooke started to laugh. "You did not just turn me down, did you?" Brooke asked, sending him a dirty look as she began to drive.

"No babe," he said as he looked out the window. "Never."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke watched as a few cars past in the lane beside her and she groaned. "This is ridiculous. Why don't we just pull off, rent a hotel room and stay for a couple of hours. We're not going to move anywhere anyways!"

"Do you want me to drive?" Lucas asked as he looked up from his book. She shook her head no but stared at him in annoyance. "What?" He asked.

The couple barely made it to the side of the road before her fingers went reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked between kisses.

She shrugged her shoulders as she climbed on top of him, pulling at his belt buckle. "I figured since we can't join the mile high club, at least we can have sex..." She leaned up, lifting her body so that she could pull her panties down.

"Brooke it's daylight," he laughed as he pointed towards the cars that were passing them.

She giggled against his neck, her fingers roaming against the material of his boxers. "Since when has that ever stopped us?" She whispered as she licked her lips. "Where's your adventure?" She purred.

Lucas groaned against her lips as her hand slipped under the boxers.

"You're going to be the death of me, Davis."

_Tree Hill, 2006_

_Brooke bounced towards Lucas._

_"Hey, don't you think it makes more sense to buy in bulk?" She asked as she pointed the box of condoms towards him. He smiled down to her, completely aware of just how wild this girl was causing him to become. "Plus, for dessert!" She lifted up the can of whipped cream and Lucas fought back the urge to smile._

_Lucas motioned for her to turn around and Brooke did, coming face to face with Nathan's mother. "Oh, hi Mrs. Scott..." Brooke said, rather embarrassed._

_"Hi," Deb said as she backed away. "Excuse me..."_

_Brooke looked up at Lucas and shrugged her shoulders a small smile creeping up onto her lips. "That was awkward!" Brooke laughed._

_They walked outside a few minutes later and Brooke shook her head. "Of all the things to stick in my mouth, it would have to be my foot. Lucas come on hold up!" _

_"Did you see the look on her face?"_

_Brooke nodded her head. "Yeah total judge Judy which is completely ridiculous considering who her son is."_

_"She's friends with my mom."_

_He opened the car door and Brooke bit her lip. "Right, I forgot about that one. Well your mom is in Europe for a month, what are the odds of her forgetting this?" _

_"Whipped cream and condoms?" Lucas asked._

_Brooke held her hand to her mouth and started to laugh and he shook his head, unable to help the laugh that fell from his lips._

**North Carolina, 2011**

"Read to me," Brooke said hours later as Lucas shifted his weight against the door.

He looked up from his book and turned to look at her, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "You hate the stuff I read," he said as she nodded her head.

"Not all of it," Brooke grinned at him as she pointed towards the glove box. "Lindsay gave me a copy of your new book, I haven't started to read it yet."

Lucas sat up and opened the glove box, reaching for his manuscript. He glanced over at Brooke and shook his head. "What did she tell you about it?" Lucas asked, all to aware of what his editor had told him.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, a small smile forming on her lips. "That it was your best work. It's going to outsell the other," she grinned. Brooke swatted his arm as she took the carpool lane. "Read it to me," Brooke repeated.

Lucas nodded his head finally, opening it up to reveal the title page. 'The beginning of Always,' stared back at him and he smiled down at the book.

_"Life has a way of surprising you," Lucas began to read as Brooke leaned her head against the seat and continued to drive."And I was no exception. Torn between two best friends that didn't have anything in common, it seemed as though my heart and my mind could never make a decision during high school. It wasn't until I was ready to marry someone else did it all begin to make sense. It couldn't have been worse timing but she came back into my life like a tornado, taking everything by storm."_

Lucas continued to read until the sun went down and he turned towards Brooke. "What do you think?" He asked quietly as she momentarily took her eyes off of the road.

"It was beautiful," she whispered. Her hand reached for his and she squeezed it. He pointed to the sign that said welcome to Tree Hill and Brooke smiled happily.

"We're home," she said as she past the familiar streets of Tree Hill. She past the river court and then the boutique before finally pulling up in front of Nathan and Haley's house. "I want to see Jamie," Brooke explained as she parked her car.

Lucas looked down at his watch. "It's 10:30," he said quietly. "I don't even know if he's awake..."

But even as he said the words, the front porch light went on and the door opened. Brooke waited as Nathan and Haley stepped outside, followed by Jamie as he ran down the steps and towards the car.

"Aunt Brooke! Uncle Lucas!" He yelled as the couple got out of the car, Brooke sweeping her God son into her arms and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Mommy said I could wait up till you got here!"

Brooke smiled as she hugged him once again, before handing him over to Lucas. Haley and Nathan made their way down the sidewalk and Brooke hugged Haley. "It's good to see you tutor mom," Brooke said with a laugh. "You too Nate."

Haley watched as Nathan chased his son up the sidewalk and she turned to look at Lucas and Brooke. "It's good to have the two of you home," she admitted.

Brooke nodded her head.

"It's good to be home."

TBC...


	20. When it's for you

Title: Feels like Tonight

Author: D Sollers

Subjet: Season 5 BL fic- Minor spoilers. "I always saw us in Tree hill. We had a big house and an even bigger family and nothing else would matter because we'd be together."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH, thank God.

**Author's Notes: Okay so this is the last chapter of the story and it makes me so sad :-( But I am glad to have it finished so I can start on a few of my other stories. Plus it gives me time to brainstorm my new idea which I will probably have the first couple of chapters up next week, since I start work again tomorrow. I never realized how hard grooming dogs was (and I only do it three days a week!) Okay well I hope everyone had a safe and fun Halloween and that no one is ODing on candy like my daughter is ;-)**

Chapter Twenty

When it's for you

Epilogue

New York City, 2009

_"What are you doing here?"_

_He couldn't believe that after two years of silence, Brooke Davis was standing in front of him. "It's nice to see you too," she teased, her arms wrapping around him as she brought him into a hug._

_Lucas pulled away from her and smiled. "That came out wrong, I am so glad you're here! But how... why?"_

_"I live here actually," Brooke said._

_The room was crowded, filled with people he hardly knew. He hadn't seen them before and couldn't remember their names but as he stared down at the beautiful brunette, he didn't care._

_"Why don't we get out of here?" He asked, his hand reaching down and grabbing ah old of hers. She smiled up at him as she nodded her head, his fingers entwining with her own._

_It didn't take long for Lucas to find a bar, one that was well lit and filled with people in their twenty's. "How's your life Brooke?" He asked her, suddenly wanting to know everything that he had missed out on while dating Peyton._

_She explained to him about her mother and their rocky relationship, that she was living in an apartment with Rachel but wasn't sure how much longer that was going to last because Rachel had been off in Paris modeling._

_"What about you and Peyton?"_

_Her name fell off of Brooke's tongue easier and the thought saddened Lucas. Did she not care anymore? Was everything past them?_

_"I was going to purpose," he admitted with a laugh. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the velvet box, handing it to Brooke for the girl to examine. Brooke hesitated as she opened the box, staring down at the ring._

_"It's beautiful," she whispered._

_The bartender watched the exchange between the two and smiled. "Congratulations," he said as he made his way over to them, a champagne bottle in his hands._

_"Everybody, give a hand for the young lovebirds."_

_Brooke looked at Lucas in embarrassment as he shrugged his shoulders. The champagne was already flowing and he smirked towards her. "Aren't you going to put it on?" He asked._

_She stared down at the ring that was meant for someone else and sighed. Slipping it onto her finger, she reached for the glass of champagne. "We should get really, really drunk."_

_He nodded his head, wrapping his arm around her. "You're lucky," the bartender said towards the happy 'couple'. "To be so young and so in love, I can tell the two of you are going to last forever."_

_As he said the words, Brooke's heart beat against her chest reminding her just how real that this felt. But this wasn't a fairytale and Lucas wasn't her prince Charming._

_They had made their way throughout the town, pretending to be a newly engaged couple and enjoying the benefits. Free food at the sushi bar, champagne in the Blue Lounge and more alcohol at a dance club._

_As they walked towards the park, Brooke looked down at her feet. "I can't walk anymore. Carry me," she said, hitting him in the arm with her purse. _

_Lucas laughed. "You're drunk and I am not carrying you."_

_She pouted up at him. "Why not?"_

_"Because I'm drunk."_

_They laughed at each other as Brooke spotted the horse drawn carriage. "Lucas! Look at that," she said with a smile. "I've always wanted to ride in one of them." _

_"Lets go," he said as he grabbed a hold of her hand._

_"It's awfully late, why are you two still outside?" The driver asked as Brooke and Lucas approached the carriage. Brooke started to laugh and Lucas looked down at the ring that was still resting on Brooke's finger._

_"We're celebrating actually," he said with a smile. "I purposed to her just a few hours ago."_

_The driver smiled at them and opened the carriage door. "If that's the case, this ride is free. Hop on in," he said. Brooke hesitated for a moment before going against her better judgment and slipping inside. She was cold and tired and the alcohol was beginning to wear off._

_Brooke snuggled underneath the blanket, allowing Lucas to scoot closer so that he too could use some of the blankets warmth. "So what do you have planned for the rest of your lives?" The driver asked, turning back to face them._

_Lucas turned towards Brooke and smiled but before he could answer, Brooke cuts him off. "Well, we'll be a huge power couple. I'll have my clothing line and he'll be a famous author."_

_He doesn't doubt the words she is saying, he's known all along that Brooke Davis was going to make it with whatever she decided to do. "We'll have a huge family." _

_"Two boys and a girl," Brooke murmured, turning towards him._

_He nodded his head. "I'll coach little league and she'll bake treats for them."_

_"Buy treats for them," she corrected, a small smile forming on her lips._

_He looked back at the driver and remembered home, how much Brooke had always loved Tree Hill. "We'll spend summers in our beach house." _

_"Yeah, and winters in the South of France," she added._

_Lucas looked down at their joined hands, the ring that had slipped onto her finger with such ease and smiled. "It won't matter where we are as long as we're..."_

_"Together," Brooke and Lucas said at the same time, as Brooke began to blush. The driver nods his head as he turned to look at the two lovebirds, the couple that had their whole lives ahead of them._

_"That's the key," he explains with a small laugh. "Love is all you need but then again, I guess you already have that figured out."_

_Brooke turned towards Lucas and he nodded his head. "Yeah," he whispered into the cold night air._

**Tree Hill, 2019**

"Baby, wake up!"

Lucas rubbed her shoulder from where he was sitting on the bed and Brooke blinked her eyes open. "Ten more minutes," she smiled as she snuggled back under the blanket and tried to turn away from him.

"I'm sorry but your kids are already awake and down stairs," Lucas laughed, his hand finding the bump of her pregnant stomach.

Brooke groaned as she looked over at the clock. "It's only five forty five!" She exclaimed as she sat up, knocking Lucas' hand out of the way. "Each year they get earlier and earlier..."

"At least they're not snooping before Christmas like someone else I know," he said as he winked his eye. Brooke blushed in embarrassment as she reached out for his hand.

"Help me up."

He took a step back and allowed her to lean on him as she got out of the bed and he smiled down at her. His wife had always been gorgeous, voted most beautiful in her senior class. But with pregnancy, Brooke glowed.

"What are you smiling at Luke?" She said as she pulled the robe around her.

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed a little, dropping a kiss on her nose as he headed towards the door. "You're just beautiful," he explained as they walked down the steps.

"Merry Christmas mommy," said their daughter as the couple entered the room. The girl was little, no older than four or five with dark hair and dimples. Lucas imagined that it was what Brooke looked like when she was five.

Brooke kissed the top of her daughters head. "Good morning Hannah," she whispered. "Where's Kieth?" She asked, turning to Lucas in confusion.

Lucas pointed towards under the tree and Brooke laughed. Sure enough, after only a second her three year old son popped out from behind the tree, a Christmas bow centered on the top of his head.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he hugged his mother. If their daughter had taken to look like Brooke, Kieth was a spitting image of Lucas. Light blonde hair with intense blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

Hannah tugged on Lucas sweat pants. "Daddy can we give mommy her gift now?" She asked as she stared up at her dad and batted her eyelashes, something Lucas was never able to resist.

"Sure thing princess," Lucas said as he scooped up his little girl into his arms for a Christmas hug.

It only took a minute for Hannah and Kieth to run out of the living room, to search for the gift that they had gotten their mom. Brooke turned towards Lucas and smiled. "Are you sure you're ready for another one?" She asked.

"You owe me one more boy," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes as she leaned into his body, smiling as he kissed the top of her head. Their kids entered the room, pulling a cardboard box on top of a wagon. Brooke turned to Lucas in confusion and he pushed her to open it.

As she pulled away the red bow, Hannah and Kieth looked towards Lucas in excitement. "Oh my God," Brooke said as she scooped the boxer puppy into her arms and snuggled against the puppy's face. "She's beautiful," Brooke giggled.

Hannah and Kieth nodded their heads. "Daddy told us you had everything you had ever wished for," Hannah explained as she petted the top of the dogs head. "Except for a puppy."

Brooke's eyes glossed with tears as she leaned up to kiss her husband on the lips. "I've gotta call Haley! Now we can go to the dog park together and we can dress them up!"

Lucas rolled his eyes at his wife's behavior, turning towards his kids. "Ready to open your presents from Santa?" He said with a grin.

"Yeah!" The two kids exclaimed, rushing towards their Christmas tree and pulling apart the paper. Brooke giggled at their children, sitting down on the couch beside Lucas. She held the puppy in her hands as she watched her kids awe at their gifts, each taking a second to lift them up in surprise.

Their living room was demolished with wrapping paper thrown everywhere, only an hour later. Brooke had insisted that she clean it before their family came over but Lucas told her no. "Can we make pancakes?" Hannah asked as she looked over at her mother.

"Sure," Brooke said with a smile grabbing a hold of her hand and walking towards the kitchen.

Lucas held the trash bag as his son began to pick up the pieces of paper, throwing them towards the bag. "That's my boy!" Lucas laughed as the trash fell into the bag.

"Daddy is it true that grandma is coming home?"

Lucas nodded his head and lifted the little boy into his lap. "Grandma Karen will be here in a few hours with Aunt Lilly," he explained. "So will Nathan, Haley and Jamie."

"Then we can build a snowman?"

Lucas smiled. "Then we can build a snowman," he repeated.

"Lucas! I think the puppy needs to go to the bathroom," Brooke called from the kitchen.

He lifted his son onto his back and headed into the kitchen, plopping him down on the chair next to his sister. "You're really going to have to name it, we can't just call it 'the puppy'." His wife rolled her eyes, carefully spooning the pancake mix onto the frying pan before turning her attention to the dog on the ground.

"Gracie, I like the name Gracie."

Lucas scooped the puppy up into his arms and smiled down at it. "Alright Gracie, welcome to the family." He pulled his jacket around him as he opened the side door, a package sitting on the ground.

"Who's that from?" Brooke asked as Lucas bent down to pick it up. He shrugged his shoulders as he brought it to the kitchen table.

"It's addressed to you," he said.

Brooke clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh goodie another present!" She said with a laugh as she walked towards the table and began to open the cardboard box.

Inside was another box, this time wrapped with silver Christmas paper. Brooke pulled the paper off the box and pulled out another one, this time a thin black box.

She pulled the top of it off and peeked inside, her mouth falling open in awe. "It's beautiful," Brooke commented as she ran her fingers over the locket.

"It's moms," he explained. "Kieth gave it to my mom when she was pregnant with me."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Lucas. "Put it on me?" She requested, still touched at both Karen and Lucas for such a wonderful gift.

Lucas handed the puppy to Hannah and waited as Brooke pulled up her hair. He clasped it around her neck, kissing her exposed skin as it fell into place. She backed away, a small smile forming on her lips. "How does it look?" She questioned.

"Like it was made for you."

They kissed and both Hannah and Kieth began to giggle. "Alright, alright!" Lucas said as he pulled away, once again taking the dog from his daughters hands.

"Can we eat in the living room?" Hannah asked, staring up at Brooke.

Brooke turned to Lucas and then back to her children. She shrugged her shoulders before beginning to dish the pancakes. "How the Grinch stole Christmas is on," Brooke said with a smile.

Lucas nodded his head. "Okay, since it's Christmas!"

Brooke watched as Lucas headed out of the house and she grabbed her children's plates, heading into the living room. Lucas came back a few minutes later and turned on the movie, taking only a minute to snuggle under the blanket with Brooke.

"Is this everything you wished for?" Lucas whispered into her ear.

Brooke looked up from where she was seated at the memories across the mantel. There were plenty of pictures, filled with the people that Brooke loved the most in the world.

She snuggled against his chest and nodded her head.

"Everything and more."

The End.

Alright everyone, that's the end of the story. I am going to update once more before I put this story under completed, I just want to make sure I do a thurough thank you list and also give you the link to my brucas video. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to see some more!


End file.
